In The Shadows Part 3: Turnabout
by Jacen200015
Summary: Anakin has agreed to look for Drengin's Master, but at the Jedi Temple he finds there are secrets and that Bruck is in danger. Will Anakin solve the mystery of ObiWan? Will he save Bruck and rescue Kenshin from the Dark Side?
1. Chapter 1

**I will be posting a chapter every Wednesday. This will be the only chapter posted on a Saturday.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and so do all his characters. Any characters created by Jude Watson and Dave Wolverton belong to them + any characters I created belong to me.  
I am making no money off of this and I hope you enjoy this exciting adventure. **

Author note: I would like to thank my beta reader for the time and energy she has put in to check my fic over and offer advice.

Author note 2: If you would like to be pmed when there are updates and/or for future episode updates then please let me know so that I can add you to my list.

Author note 3/bond/ means talking through bond. _Italics_ mean dreams, visions, and/or thoughts.

**Dramatis personae**

**Jedi:**

**Yoda:** Jedi Master. Jedi council member.

**Dooku:** Jedi Master.

**Qui-Gon:** Jedi Master.

**Xanatos:** Jedi Knight.

**Reeft:** Jedi Master. Orcin and Jedi council member. (Dresselian male)

**Bant:** Jedi healer. Orcin council member. (Mon Calamari female)

**Tarnekk:** Jedi Knight. Orcin council member. (Dashade male)

**Ren:** Jedi Knight. Orcin council member. (Caamasi female)

**Keeyn: **Jedi Knight. Orcin council member. (Coynite male)

**Ruuka:** Jedi Knight. Orcin council member. (Nikto female)

**Vobis: **Jedi Knight. Orcin council member. (Twi'lek male)

**Siri:** Jedi Knight. Orcin council member. (Human female)

**Aalto: **Jedi Knight. (human male)

**Woren: **Jedi Knight. (human male)

**Winona:** Jedi helper (Human female)

**Tru:** Jedi padawan (Humanoid male)

**Raven:** Jedi padawan (Human female)

**Kenshin:** Jedi padawan. Orcin council member. (Human male)

**Kalen:** Jedi initiate (Humanoid male) ?

**Yentuwa: **Jedi initiate (Mon Calamari male)

**Salanda:** Jedi initiate (Mon Calamari female)

**Kabbacca:** Jedi initiate (Wookie male)

**Asha:** Jedi youngling (Humanoid female)

**Sith:**

**Mace Windu aka Darth Cralash:** Jedi Master

**Anakin:** Sith apprentice

**Nev-Kwellen aka Ferus Olin:** Sith apprentice (Human male)

**Drengin:** Sith apprentice (Humanoid male)

**Bruck aka Darth Khunth:** Sith Master

**Darth Mage:** Sith Master (Humanoid male)

**Other:**

**Padme:** Former queen. Senator.

**Maya: **Padme's handmaiden

**Kitster:** Padme's bodyguard

**Jonash Solo: **Captain of a warship

**Chapter 1**

Raven crept through dimmed corridors to a turbolift. Once inside, she pressed the button for the underground level of the temple and waited as the door slid shut and the turbolift began its descent. Her hair was as black as midnight and reached to the small of her back. A padawan braid trailed over her shoulder and onto her chest. Her face was narrow and pale, her dark blue eyes brightening her complexion.

When the turbolift door opened once again, she stepped out into a vast corridor. Candlelight flickered against the rock walls, creating shadows that danced about as a circulation of air swept gently through the corridor. Words of a long forgotten language were engraved into the walls, along with pictures. Once these halls had housed Jedi as the temple was being built, now they were all but forgotten, except for the few who remembered them.

Raven ignored the writings and the pictures and walked on, deeper into the heart of the mountain. Secrecy was of utmost importance. If the Jedi Council ever found out what was going on under the forgotten part of the temple, the results would have deadly consequences. After about a half a kilometer, Raven opened a secret doorway on the right by pressing the palm of her hand against one of the rocks, which displayed a picture of a sun.

She entered a cavern where a handful of knights and padawans had gathered.  
In the center of the cavern sat twelve wooden stools in a semicircle. Nine of the seats were taken, while the rest of the assembled knights and padawans stood outside the circle.

Entering the circle, she automatically knelt and bowed her head.

"We're glad you could join us Raven. You may stand." Ren told her in a voice that sounded like the ringing of chimes.

Raven stood and waited, using the time to look at each member who sat on the stools. Starting on the left she recalled each member of the assembly.

Tarnekk was a Dashade from the planet Urkupp. He had dark skin and a bald head. His lipless mouth was filled with sharp teeth and his black beady eyes were wary.

On his left sat Ren, a Caamasi from the planet Caamas. Ren had golden, velvety fur with purple stripes highlighting the fur on her face. Her eyes were a sea green and were filled with warmth and calm.

Seated next to her sat Keeyn, a Coynite from the planet Coyn. His fur was a light gold color and he had a mane of long silky, dark gold hair and light blue eyes.

Beside Keeyn's seat sat Kenshin, a human male with dark red hair and blue eyes.

Raven skipped passed the next three empty seats and settled her gaze on Bant, a Mon Calamari. She had salmon-colored skin, a high domed head, webbed hands and large silver eyes.

To Bant's left sat Reeft, a Dresselian from the planet Dressel. He was thin with heavily wrinkled skin and a long wrinkled skull. He had light brown eyes and thin, light brown hair.

Next to him sat Siri, a human girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sitting on her left was Vobis, a Twi'lek from Ryloth. He had light green skin and had one of his tentacles wrapped around his neck.

The last one seated in the semicircle was Ruuka, a Nikto from the planet Kintan. Her leathery skin was a light reddish brown and her reptilian eyes were a bright green. She had eight small, light purple pointed horns around her eyes and two under her chin. Her ridged forehead had a painted symbol of a sun on it in a dark purple.

"Have you found where the Council is holding Bruck?" Kenshin asked.

"I have." Raven responded. "They are holding him in a closed-off room on the level above us that is guarded around the clock."

Siri pressed her lips together in thought. "That shouldn't be a problem. It's just a little matter of switching guard shifts."

Kenshin snorted. "Way to easy. The council has lost their touch."

Keeyn glared sharply at Kenshin. "Do not speak ill of the council Kenshin! They are still our superiors."

"I will say what I wish." Kenshin replied sharply. "Remember where your loyalties stand Keeyn!"

Keeyn fell silent yet he continued to glare at Kenshin.

Raven heard the cavern door open and footsteps approaching rapidly from behind. Turning her head slightly to the right, she saw the young man kneel with his head bowed and then stand upright.

"Forgive my abruptness, this couldn't wait." Tru said quickly, looking at Kenshin. "Master Yoda wishes to speak with you Kenshin."

Kenshin frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Do you know why?"

"Do you always have to question everything?" Tru remarked before turning around and leaving the cavern.

Kenshin muttered something under his breath before he stood up. "Ruuka, send me a report of the meeting later. We will be having a council meeting tomorrow night." With that said, he left.

Raven exhaled in relief. Kenshin hated interruptions and the breaking of protocol. They were lucky, this time.

Kitster walked into the kitchen and came up behind Anakin to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder but decided against it. Anakin was no longer the boy who had been a slave on Tattooine. His friend was now a Sith in training and, Kitster reflected, he didn't want to find out about Anakin's powers the hard way. Sadly accepting this fact, Kitster went to find an empty seat instead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down across from Anakin.

Anakin looked at Kitster and smiled. "Better."

Kitster smiled. "That's good, now I can show you my surprise."

Anakin raised an inquiring eyebrow as he saw the twinkle in Kitster's eyes. "What surprise?"

"It's that big thing that's covered up in the cargo bay, right?" Drengin piped up, eagerness to find out what it was shining in his eyes.

Kitster frowned at Drengin. "Is it in your nature to spoil surprises?"  
When a look of hurt passed over Drengin's features, Kitster simply chuckled. "Don't worry about it kid. Come one, I'll let you take the covering off."

Anakin chuckled as Drengin began to quickly finish up his breakfast. "Slow down, Drengin. It's not going anywhere."

Drengin nodded, his mouth full of oatmeal.

After Anakin and Drengin finished their breakfast and cleaned up, they headed for the cargo bay. Drengin ran ahead of them and was in the cargo bay near the covered surprise a few minutes before Anakin and Kitster.

When Anakin saw the covered surprise, he looked over at Kitster. "You didn't?"

Kitster's smile grew as he watched Drengin look longingly at the material covering the surprise. "Go ahead Drengin, take the cover off."

Drengin didn't even wait for Kitster to finish the sentence as he took the cover in his hands and began pulling it off, revealing the surprise.

Anakin gaped in shock as he saw something forgotten from his past

"What is it?" Drengin asked, running his hand over the cockpit.

"It's…it's my podracer." Anakin looked at Kitster in surprise. "You brought it with you?"

"Actually, Queen Amidala retrieved it after I told her that you podraced." Kitster replied as he watched Drengin hop into the cockpit.

Drengin looked at Anakin, excitement lighting up his eyes. "You raced pods?"

"Yes, I did." Anakin replied, walking over to Drengin.

"Cool. Can I try?" Drengin responded.

Kitster fought back a chuckle when he saw the look on Anakin's face. Anakin's expression had changed from stunned to stern in a matter of seconds.

"Absolutely not." Anakin answered.

Drengin crossed his arms and sulked, his excitement fading away.

Kitster started to say something, but stopped as the ship lurched sharply out of hyperspace.

"Who's piloting my ship?" Anakin asked, regaining his balance.

"Maya." Kitster answered as he followed Anakin to the cockpit.

Anakin muttered something under his breath and quickened his strides. "Where are we headed, by the way?"

Kitster's steps faltered for a second, as realization dawned on him. "Umm. I have no idea." He admitted sheepishly.

Anakin halted in his steps and swung around to face Kitster. "You mean to tell me that for the entire time we have been in hyperspace, you've had no idea where were going?"

Kitster shrugged his shoulders. "Maya said she was taking us to a safe place, but I never ventured to ask her where."

Shaking his head, Anakin continued on to the cockpit, where they found the ship on autopilot. A red light was blinking, indicating that the hatch to link a ship or escape pod was open. Exiting the cockpit, they found Maya waiting near the hatchway.

"Who are we letting aboard?" Anakin demanded.

Kitster stood to the side and watched as a blue and white droid trundled out of the hatch, followed by a person clothed in a dark brown hood and cloak.

"Who are you and what are you doing aboard my ship?" Anakin asked. The irritation at not knowing what was going on was getting to him.

The person slid back the hood and looked Anakin straight in the eyes. "Hello, Anakin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin's face paled and his irritation disappeared, replaced by stunned realization. "Padme?" He stuttered out, taking an unconscious step back.

Padme looked Anakin over carefully, noting the look on Anakin's face. "Yes, I'm really here, Anakin." She began, approaching him slowly. "My 'death' was greatly exaggerated." She glanced at Maya with a smile.

Maya bowed her head. "Everything went as planned, M'Lady."

Padme chuckled. "Not entirely, but the result was better."

Anakin raised an inquiring eyebrow, still at a loss for words.

"Originally, the plan was to fake my death and then go personally to Coruscant to see you." Padme told Anakin, ignoring Maya's snort.

"How were you planning to get into the temple unnoticed?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I was going to have one of the undercover Jedi sneak me in." Padme answered.

Maya rolled her eyes and walked past them, Kitster following behind her. "A terrible idea if you ask me."

"Why? Why would you come to see me?" Anakin asked.

Padme laid her hand against Anakin's chest. "I did not wish to cause you pain."

"But you did." Anakin retorted, an edge in his voice.

Padme's smile faded and her hand dropped away. "How did you find out?"

"Your sister and mother were arguing and I overheard them…" Anakin explained, not finishing his sentence.

"Oh." Padme answered, looking down so Anakin would not see her tears.

Anakin's anger at Padme's deception faded, leaving behind relief and regret of his anger at Padme in Anakin's heart. Slowly, hesitatingly, Anakin encircled his arms around Padme and drew her close to him.

Padme rested her head against his chest, breathing in his scent and wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Feeling Anakin's strong embrace, her guilt was replaced by relief that Anakin had forgiven her.

Kenshin waited impatiently as Master Yoda finished meditating. He crossed his arms and glared at Yoda.

"Glare at me you will not. Patience you must learn." Yoda told him, opening his eyes.

Kenshin's face became passive but his gaze remained hard.

"News I have for you." Yoda paused and looked into Kenshin's stormy blue eyes. "Returning your father will not be."

"Is that all?" Kenshin asked, his voice emotionless.

Yoda nodded his head and watched Kenshin leave. His ears drooped and he closed his eyes.

Once Kenshin was outside Yoda's quarters, he began to run as fast as he could and as far away as possible. Without pausing for a break, Kenshin ran out of the Temple, down the mountain path to a waterfall that crashed down into a stream.

The roar of the waterfall drowned out any other sounds as Kenshin collapsed near the edge where the water fell. The cool water sprayed over him as he caught his breath. Tears dripped down his cheeks and onto the already soaked ground.

The waterfall masked Kenshin's grief as he wept. Hours later he struggled to his feet, looking at the tumbling waterfall. "It's not fair!" he yelled. "First it was my mother, then my best friend, then my Master and now you've taken away my father! **I hate you!**" He screamed, tears running faster down his cheeks.

Anger mixed with anguish threatened to overwhelm him as he stood there, yelling till his voice grew hoarse. "I will not rest until every single Sith is dead!" He swore loudly. "I promise you all that. Your deaths will be avenged."

Picking up a palm sized rock; Kenshin threw it into the waterfall and then sank to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. "Why?" he whispered.

Tru watched the sun dip behind the ragged mountain range, sending splashes of color in the sky. Red, yellow, purple, orange colors lit the sky and then slowly began to fade as the darkness of night overtook them. A cool evening breeze brushed against Tru's face, blowing against his braid.

Footsteps approached him, the comforting presence of his Master coming closer. Tru didn't look away as his Master came to a stop beside him. "Padawan Crey and his Master have been reported missing." Tru drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. "I don't think they're alive."

Tru's Master placed his hand on Tru's shoulder and waited for Tru to look at him. "You don't know that for certain."

Tru shook his head. "No, but I do know that more and more Jedi who are reported missing turn up dead."

Reeft sighed, briefly closing his eyes. "We mustn't lose hope, no matter what happens."

Tru looked away to hide the tears that shimmered in his eyes. "It's hard." Quickly wiping his eyes he looked back at Reeft. "Will we be ready? Have we waited too long?"

"I don't know." Reeft answered, dropping his hand to the side. "I don't know."

Kitster followed Maya into the cockpit and stood to the side of the pilot's chair and waited.

Maya began the calculations for hyperspace and looked at Kitster. "Spill it, Kitster."

"You lied to me."

"Took you long enough to say it." Maya muttered, turning back to the console to adjust the ship's vector.

"Yes, I lied, and for a very good reason."

Kitster sat down in the copilot's seat waiting for her to continue.

"Padme's plan was far too dangerous and reports from various sources confirmed it further. When I found out that Anakin was no longer at the Temple, I decided to wait and see if Anakin would come to Naboo. My gamble paid off and here we are now." Maya explained, looking at Kitster. "The bounty hunter was a ploy. I had to find a way to get you to help."

"I would have helped anyway."

Maya sighed and shook her head. "Perhaps, but I prefer sneaking to gambling."

"You did gamble by waiting on Naboo." Kitster pointed out.

Maya glared daggers at him. "I never said that I don't gamble. I said that I prefer not to gamble."

Kitster began to reply, when the ship was suddenly hit by a barrage of laser fire.

Captain Jonash Solo bowed his head as Darth Mage entered the bridge.

"Report!" Darth Mage snapped.

"Squadron seven has found the renegades and are moving in to capture them." Solo reported.

"Excellent." Darth Mage remarked, a harsh looking grin splitting his features. "Move in to intercept!"

Captain Jonash Solo nodded in acknowledgment and promptly began issuing orders to the bridge crew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ruuka walked into a dimly lit Force suppressor room and asked. "Siri, are you in here?"

In response to her query, something whistled past her ear and thudded into the wooden door.

Ruuka narrowed her eyes and felt along the wall for the light control. "Thought so."  
Another projectile whistled past her, this time near her hand as she found the switch. Turning on the light, Ruuka spotted Siri in the middle of the room holding a handful of thin, lethal knives. "You'll hurt somebody if you're not careful."

"Only if someone enters at the wrong moment." Siri responded as she twirled a knife in her hand and threw it at the wall with deadly accuracy.

Ruuka walked over to Siri, her arms crossed. "What's wrong?"

Siri released another knife, this time throwing it at the wall behind her. "Kenshin shouldn't have been chosen to lead us."

"We had no choice in the matter. What's done is done." Ruuka responded, looking into Siri's eyes.

Siri broke the gaze and threw another knife. "Well, we should have had a choice." She looked back at Ruuka. "He's only seventeen years old!"

Ruuka patiently waited for her to continue as Siri threw the last of the knives and began to pace.

"Not only that, but he's dangerous. Surely you all must see that?" Siri continued.

Ruuka closed her eyes briefly. "He's not dangerous. We've been over this before."

Siri snorted and quickened her pacing. "Someone needs to rein him in or he'll destroy everything we've accomplished."

"I think you are being too hard on him." Ruuka commented. "His fate is uncertain."

Siri stopped her pacing and glowered at Ruuka. "You place too much faith in him. He is not his father."

"No, he is his own person with his own problems. Perhaps if you stop criticizing him all the time and actually 'help' him, then maybe he can overcome his problems. He needs friends right now, not enemies." With that said, Ruuka left the room leaving Siri alone to her thoughts.

The ship shuddered under the sudden bombardment causing Anakin and Padme to break away from each other. Anakin felt the presence of Sith outside the ship and immediately headed for the cockpit, Padme hurrying behind him.

When Anakin entered the cockpit, Maya left the pilot's seat to let Anakin take control.

"I don't know how they found us." Maya remarked, noting Padme's concerned expression.

Anakin put the ship into a dive and pulled up sharply near an incoming fighter. "They're not looking for _you_ if that's what you're afraid of." Anakin remarked as the fighter that had been trailing Anakin slammed into the other fighter.

Padme held onto the back of the pilot's seat as Anakin veered to the left, then spun the ship upward. "I didn't think so. What did you do to get on their bad side?"

Anakin grimaced and fired a pair of torpedoes at a fighter before sending the ship into another spiral. "Well, leaving when the Sith council is planning your life is not really tolerated."

Kitster shook his head, a smirk on his face. "In other words, they're mad at you for ruining their plans."

"Exactly." Anakin answered.

The ship shook and jolted forward as a pair of torpedoes hit the rear. Red lights began flashing on the console and an alarm began to blare.

"Something's wrong with the shield generator." Anakin remarked as he tried to stabilize the shields.

Kitster stood up and headed out of the cockpit. "Take over, Maya. I'm going to see if I can fix whatever is wrong with it."

"Find Threepio and have him help you." Anakin suggested as he blasted another fighter.

"Oh great, the chatterbox," Kitster muttered under his breath after the door slid shut behind him.

He headed to the small workshop and switched Threepio back on. "Okay, before you start talking, let me talk." Kitster began, interrupting Threepio's objections to being shut down. "Anakin wants you to help me find out what's wrong with the shield generator."

"Of course sir, this way." Threepio said, leading the way.

Kitster rolled his eyes and followed Threepio to the engine room.

Kenshin sat on a rock the size of a seat, looking out at the stars. He thought of how space was vast with many planets, moons, people, and cultures. Yet space was cold, and airless. Kenshin shivered in the cold night air, his eyes red from crying and his face streaked with dry tears.

Closing his eyes he drew the Force to him like a blanket and then looked back at the stars. "I can't go on by myself. Everyone who could help me is dead. Master Yoda's words of wisdom do nothing to settle my mind and soul. Trust is hard and makes it difficult to make friends. My secrets and talents are kept hidden, buried till the time is right. My gift is difficult to handle, especially when I lose control of my emotions, like anger. Those who know of the gift fear me. The few who could face me without fear, because they knew _me_, are now one with the Force."

Kenshin sighed and looked at the moon, which was glowing with a reddish tint. "My father understood and taught me to be calm and in control of my gift. His presence reassured me through difficult times and kept me anchored. Now that he is gone, who can I turn to?"

He stood up and headed back up the path to the Temple. Perhaps I am meant to walk alone.

Anakin swore in Huttese as another squadron of fighters exited hyperspace. "Have you got the hyperspace coordinates set in yet?" He asked Maya.

"Look, do you want these guys following us?" Maya asked, receiving a brief glare from Anakin.

"Just punch in the coordinates!" Anakin hissed as a torpedo made it halfway past the rear shields.

Padme placed her cool hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Relax and stop worrying."

"Who says I'm worrying?" Anakin snapped back.

"I do, now relax." Padme retorted.

Anakin took a few refreshing breaths, and with hesitation, reached out to the Force. Drawing on his anger was the only way he knew how to utilize the Force. He felt the light beckon to him, yet he was still unsure how to reach out to it. Feeling the ship shudder again, Anakin reached for the Dark Side and let his anger at the Sith fill him.

Yoda hobbled along into a secluded garden at the very edge of the Temple and found Qui-Gon meditating under a tree. "Avoid me you will not."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes as Yoda sat on a moss-covered rock right across from him. "I have nothing to say."

Yoda gave a soft grunt. "Much on your mind you have. Like a ghost you have become. Blame yourself you must not."

Qui-Gon looked briefly at Yoda's wizened, green face and then gazed past him at something unseen. "We've had this discussion before and it's not going to change my feelings on the matter, no matter how many times you bring the subject up."

Yoda poked Qui-Gon's leg with his gimmer stick. "Stubborn you are being. Good for you and Kenshin it is not."

Qui-Gon glared at Yoda at the mention of Kenshin's name. "No, I don't want to train him. I told you before, the answer is no!"

"Needs a Master he does. Best candidate you are." Yoda answered.

"He has too much anger inside of him. I can't train him." Qui-Gon told Yoda in a hard voice.

"Can't or won't?" Yoda shook his head slowly in disappointment. "Much you can do if let go of the past you will."

Qui-Gon watched Yoda leave, unmoved by Yoda's words. Unknown to Qui-Gon and Yoda, a third party was witness to the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ship shook again as a torpedo impacted a weakened area of the shields.

"Shields are down to thirty percent." Maya informed Anakin.

Anakin shifted in his seat and coaxed the engines to increase speed.

"Why can't we go to hyperspace?" Padme asked, her eyes betraying her concern and worry.

"The last hit scrambled the hyperdrive data. I'm going to have to restart the sequence." Maya informed her.

Anakin's eyes grew wide as everything suddenly seemed brighter and clearer than before. Warmth filled him and he felt better than he had in a long time. Grasping the controls firmly in his hands, he made a loop and a sharp turn to the left to throw off a fighter on their tail.

The thrill of flying filled him as much as when he had raced pods. Before things had changed. Before the Sith and Jedi had come. Before his mom had died.

Anakin shook off the painful memories and focused his attention on evading enemy fire.

Kitster yanked his hand back as a spark stung him. "Stang!" he shouted, causing Threepio to look at him.

"Are you all right, sir?" Threepio asked.

Kitster held his injured hand to himself and hissed back a reply. "I'm fine! Now let's get these shields fixed."

"Hey!" Drengin shouted, startling Kitster as he stuck the hyperwrench into the opening in the wall. He missed his intended target, got zapped again and dropped the wrench onto the floor.

"What?" Kitster snapped in annoyance.

Drengin ran over to Kitster and pointed at a control panel on the other side of the engine room. "You can reroute the wires over there. This panel only houses the breakers."

"And how do you know that? The rerouters and breakers are most often in the same place."

Drengin shook his head. "Not on Anakin's ship they're not."

Kitster glared at Threepio. "You didn't care to tell me this?"

"You didn't ask, Master Kitster." Threepio answered.

Drengin walked away from them to the control panel and opened a side panel. "Artoo, you can reach the shield rerouters from here."

Artoo whistled in reply, rolling the rest of the way into the room and stuck his mechanical arm into the opening.

Threepio spotted the astromech droid and waved his arms in protest. "What do you think your doing? You're not permitted in here." Threepio protested.

The droid whistled a sharp reply and Threepio jerked back in response. "I beg your pardon!"

"Leave him alone, Threepio," Drengin replied. "Go to your workstation."

Kitster shook his head, a smile of amusement on his lips.

Anakin destroyed another enemy fighter only to discover two fighters tailing him. "How many fighters are left?"

Maya looked at the information scrolling down on her screen before giving him an answer. "Fifteen."

The two fighters behind Anakin's ship suddenly erupted into two flaming fireballs and the comm crackled to life.

"Nev-Kwellen here and ready to help."

Anakin's eyes widened his surprise as he clicked a button to reply. "Nev-Kwellen? What are you doing here?"

"You sure sent the council in an uproar when you left Anakin. I figured you were going to need some support."

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he carefully probed Nev-Kwellen's shielded mind. "How do I know that you weren't sent by your Master to retrieve me?"

"Come now Anakin, have I ever done anything to make you distrust me?"

"Well no." Anakin admitted as he quickly turned to starboard to avoid another fighter and blast one in his path.

"Then we don't have a problem." Nev-Kwellen responded as he fired a volley of shots into an incoming fighter.

"Fine then. However, if I suspect you're up to something, don't think that you can get away with it." Anakin told him warningly.

"Point taken. Now are we going to take care of the rest of these fighters or get out of here?"

Anakin looked briefly at Maya, who nodded.

"I finished re-sequencing the hyperdrive vectors. I'm sending you a copy." Maya informed Anakin and Nev-Kwellen.

"I'll keep the fighters off your tail as you make the jump. I'll meet you at the last hyperspace jump." Nev-Kwellen responded.

"All right, then. We'll see you there." Anakin said before switching off the comm.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Padme asked.

"No, but he hasn't given me a reason to distrust him." Anakin paused for a second. "Yet."

Maya watched the flashing red light of the shield generator turn green and the shield power increase with no fluctuations. "The shields have been realigned and are at full power."

Anakin grinned. "Too bad we've worn out our welcome. Prepare for hyperspace.

Aalto placed the small floor panel back in its spot and looked up from where he was sitting in the direction of the cabins. With a heartfelt sigh, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and placed the tools back into a rectangular box.

The cooling unit had broken down for some, yet unknown, reason. Yet another thing on his list that needed to be repaired.

_"Master, I found something!" A young voice shouted above the roar of the rain._

Aalto, drenched completely by the rain, walked over to his padawan and bent down to see what his young apprentice had found. Picking it up, he examined it in his hand and probed it with the Force. "It's a lightsaber crystal."

"Then we're getting closer?" his Padawan inquired.

Suddenly uneasy, Aalto stood and nodded. "We are," he confirmed as they walked down an alley and into an abandoned building. His senses screamed of a trap as they went further and further into the building.

His padawan began to fidget noticeably and Aalto noticed that his padawan's hand was drifting close to his lightsaber.

His padawan stepped on a rotting board with a loud creak and, before he could react, the whole floor caved in.  
  
The memory stopped Aalto in his tracks and he leaned on the bulkhead for support. He closed his eyes as the memory continued.

_Aalto stood up, still shaken by the fall and looked around for his apprentice. Reassurance filled his bond as his padawan stood up and smiled crookedly. "That was fun!"_

Shaking his head, Aalto allowed a small grin to appear. "And I'll have white hair before I'm forty." He answered teasingly before turning serious. "Are you okay, Kason?"

Kason nodded. "Just a few bumps and bruises."

Aalto looked up to see the gaping hole that had once been a whole floor. "We're going to have to find another way out." He said, looking back at Kason, who was peering through a small hole he found in the wall. "What do you see?"

Kason looked up at his Master, his face pale. "We found them."

Aalto carefully made his way across the debris-strewn floor and knelt down to look through the hole. Sure enough, there was Master Traek and padawan Crey chained to the wall. Their skin was a sickly yellow-green with blood dripping down to the floor from their wrists.

Aalto looked away quickly and took a calming breath. "It's a trap and we're running out of time."

Kason bit his bottom lip before responding. "The Force is unsettled. Perhaps one of us should sneak in while the other guards?"

"It's risky." Aalto answered. "Especially since we don't have a planned escape route."

Kason looked at his Master with a crooked grin. "Is anything ever planned?"

Aalto didn't get to respond as Kason began to squeeze himself through the hole in the wall.

"You may want to enlarge the opening." Kason grunted as he pushed himself through.

"Don't get cocky, padawan." Aalto responded with a tiny glimmer of a smile. Pushing his unease aside, he began to enlarge the opening with his lightsaber.

Aalto was halfway finished when there was a sound behind him. Turning quickly and withdrawing his lightsaber, he faced the being behind him.

_  
"I thought I smelled a rat in here." The being snickered before throwing off his black cloak._

Taking a defensive stance, Aalto eyed the being warily. "I see no rats in here."

The being cackled as he unhooked and ignited his scarlet blade. "Then what do you see?"

"Bantha dung." Aalto replied.

Roaring with outrage, the Sith charged at Aalto and was swiftly blocked and kicked backwards.

Aalto moved away from the wall so that he would have more maneuverability and eyed the Sith with a sharp gaze. "Got you mad, did I?"

The Sith hissed and swung his lightsaber at Aalto's side.

Leaping up, Aalto narrowly missed the blade and used his feet to push himself through the air with a flip and land behind the Sith.

Turning around at the same time, their lightsabers locked against each other, each pressing to get the upper hand. Their blades sizzled and sparked as the pressure from the two combatants built, neither relenting their hold.

The Sith lifted pieces of debris with the Force and flung them at Aalto before breaking the lock.

Sensing the danger, Aalto raised his hand and halted the debris in its tracks. "Is that the best you can do?" He goaded.

The Sith smiled, his voice full of venom. "Oh no, young Jedi. In fact, I have already won."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Maya took over the controls as Anakin left the cockpit and Padme settled into the copilot seat.

"I'm sure you had good reasons for defying my orders." Padme remarked.

Maya nodded and looked at Padme. "Of course I did. After we faked your death, events came up that totally messed with your plans, so I improvised."

"You mean you gambled." Padme commented knowingly. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you're Force-sensitive."

Maya smiled and shook her head. "If I was then I wouldn't be here."

"True." Padme admitted. "So tell me what happened while I was gone."

Maya nodded and began.

Kenshin walked through the deserted halls of the temple, pacing up and down the stairs with no destination in mind. The conversation he had overheard still echoing in his mind.

_"No, I don't want to train him. I told you before, the answer is no."_

"Needs a Master he does. Best candidate you are." Yoda answered.

"He has too much anger inside of him. I can't train him." Qui-Gon told Yoda in a hard voice.  
  
Clenching his hands into fists, Kenshin struggled to calm himself and gain control over his emotions. _and you don't think I know that?_ He replied to the echo of the conversation.

"Hey Kenshin!" Tru called, coming down the purple-carpeted stairs. "You're up late."

Kenshin smirked. "So are you."

"Well, I guess there's always someone up late." Tru replied.

"Perhaps." Kenshin agreed.

"Do you want to take a spin in the asteroid belt?" Tru asked.

Kenshin raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Now?"

"No, later." Tru answered, rolling his eyes. "Yes, now. Besides, I owe you after I interrupted your meeting."

Kenshin grunted softly. "Yes, you do. So what ship are we going to _borrow_?"

"My Master said that we can take his ship, provided that we don't scratch it up." Tru answered with a grin.

"I'm assuming he also alerted the night shift deck officer." Kenshin asked as he walked after Tru.

"Yep. Do you want to fly?" Tru asked, glancing back briefly at Kenshin.

Kenshin gave a stiff smile as Tru glanced at him. "Is that even a question?"

"No, not with you." Tru replied, turning to the left and opening the door to the docking bay.

Drengin patted Artoo's domed head and looked at Kitster. "Did you bring Artoo with us? I don't remember seeing him before."

"Artoo belongs to Queen Amidala." Kitster informed Drengin.

Drengin frowned. "I thought Queen Amidala was dead?" When Kitster gave him an incredulous look, Drengin explained. "You said _belongs_ instead of _belonged_."

"Well, she is actually alive." Kitster told him, wondering how a child of Drengin's age could grasp things so fast.

"Then why does Anakin believe she's dead?" Drengin asked, confusion written on his face.

"Do you always ask a lot of questions?" Kitster inquired.

Drengin crossed is arms over his chest and looked expressionlessly at Kitster. "You're not answering my question."

"Why don't you ask Anakin, then?" Kitster replied, just as he felt the ship launch into hyperspace.

"I'm not asking Anakin, I'm asking you." Drengin responded, eyes narrowing.

"Padme made a decision to help protect her people and she devised a plan to make herself disappear." Kitster answered as simply as possible.

"Why does Queen Amidala have another name?" Drengin questioned.

"Padme is her birth name. Amidala is the name that was given to her when she was elected Queen." Kitster explained.

"Why did they change her name?" Drengin asked curiously.

Kitster shrugged his shoulders. "They have done that for thousands of years, Drengin. I guess it's a tradition."

"Why would anyone want to change their name?" Drengin continued.

"Because the meaning of names affect the way people look at you and is a kind of protection." Anakin explained, entering the room.

Drengin smiled and turned to look at Anakin. "Guess what? I found a droid wandering around the ship and his number says R2-D2. Kitster says that Artoo belongs to Queen Amidala and he also said that she is alive."  
Drengin told him excitedly. "Artoo even helped get the shields back online. He's a good droid. Kitster thinks I ask to many questions, I don't do I?"

Anakin chuckled, momentarily glancing at Kitster. "No, you don't."

Drengin's smiled broadened as he looked at Kitster. "See? I don't ask to many questions."

Kitster shook his head. "Suit yourself." Smiling, he walked by Drengin and ruffled his hair. "But still, you ask more questions than Anakin did at your age."

Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement. "Kitster is exaggerating. He never saw me the time I was questioning a cargo pilot. I talked with him for more than an hour, at least. I was doing most of the talking plus the questions."

"I bet Kitster talked a lot when he was a kid too, right?" Drengin asked.

"Of course, questions are good. People see that you are eager to learn when you ask questions." Anakin confirmed.

"When are we going to start looking for my Master?" Drengin asked.

"As soon as we finish the hyperspace jumps to make sure were not followed, we'll begin searching." Anakin told him. "Are you positive that you want to go looking for him?"

"Yes. Why?" Drengin responded.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Just wondering. I mean, if your Master is with the Jedi, wherever they are, we won't be warmly welcomed."

Drengin wrinkled his nose in thought. "We could sneak in."

"It's not that easy." Anakin pointed out.

"Then we trick them." Drengin said, undeterred.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "If they have remained hidden all of this time undiscovered, then I doubt that we'll be able to trick them."

Drengin frowned. "Then what do you think we should do?"

Anakin pressed his lips together in a thin line. "I'm not sure yet but the first step is to pinpoint where your Master is in the galaxy. There is plenty of time to come up with a workable idea."

"That makes sense, I guess." Drengin answered, sounding downcast.

Anakin placed his right hand on Drengin's shoulder and gave a small smile. "Everything will work out, I promise. Now do you want to go do some Force exercises?"

Drengin's face lit up and he nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I haven't done any in a while."

"Come on then." Anakin responded and headed for the exit. "We'll have to move some stuff around in the cargo bay before we start."

With a grin, Drengin hurried after Anakin, eager to do some training.

Tru closed his eyes tightly as Kenshin narrowly missed an asteroid as big as the ship that had been hurdling toward them.

Kenshin grinned as he dived, then veered off to the side and skimmed large asteroids by a hairsbreath.

Tru slowly opened his eyes to see an asteroid no bigger than a training remote coming straight at them. "Kenshin, are you trying to get us killed?" he asked, just as Kenshin blasted the asteroid to a million pieces that pinged harmlessly off the ship's shield.

"I know what I'm doing." Kenshin remarked, unfazed by Tru's words. "Besides, it was your idea."

"I meant that we skim the asteroid field, not go through it." Tru pointed out, using the Force to calm himself.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Kenshin asked, as he flew to a large asteroid, which was permeated with numerous caverns.

Tru licked his dry lips and swallowed hard as Kenshin navigated straight through an asteroid. "It's not that I don't respect your abilities, but it's just that some people can't handle this kind of flying."

"The more daring the pilot, the less likely he'll be killed in a space battle." Kenshin stated.

"Well, we're not in a space battle right now, so I don't see why." Tru's voice trailed off as they caught sight of something gleaming in the niche of a large asteroid.

Kenshin stretched out with the Force and, to his surprise, sensed a life signature.

"It's a downed ship." Tru observed as he checked the readouts that were coming in from Kenshin's scan.

"Well, so much for our stroll through the asteroid field." Kenshin remarked, reducing the ship's speed as they neared the asteroid and the downed ship.

Tru swallowed back a retort and, instead, worked on trying to contact the downed ship. "This is the _Starry Blaze_. We are coming to your assistance. Do you copy?" A minute passed with no response. "This is the _Starry Blaze_, do you copy?"

"The hatch looks intact. Once we dock, I'll enter the ship while you wait here. I don't want to risk getting us hit by a wayward asteroid." Kenshin told Tru as the downed ship loomed even closer.

"Sounds good." Tru agreed. "I'll contact my Master and tell him what's going on."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "He's probably asleep and morning is only a few hours away."

"Point taken, but I'll contact him anyway." Tru responded.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and finished docking the two ships. "I'll contact you once I find the survivor and give you an update."

"Sounds good to me." Tru replied as he felt the ship click to the hatch on the other ship.

Kenshin let Tru take the pilot's seat and headed out of the cockpit, checking to make sure his lightsaber was secure on his belt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Five hours later

Entering the cargobay, Padme found Anakin and a young boy doing Force exercises in the far right corner of the room. The boy looked no more than six years old and of an unfamiliar species. When the boy looked up in her direction, she noticed that his brown eyes seemed to shimmer like a stream. She smiled at him as she approached. "So, who's your friend, Anakin?" She inquired.

Anakin turned to look up at Padme and gestured for her to sit. "Padme, this is Drengin. Drengin, this is Padme."

"It's nice to meet you, Drengin." Padme responded.

Drengin glanced uncertainly at Anakin for a moment before he looked back at Padme. "Hi. Are you going to help us find my Master?"

Padme raised a questioning eyebrow at Anakin, who was fiddling with a palm-size ball as he responded. "Drengin's Master left the Temple to go back to the Jedi."

"One of the three renegade apprentices?" Padme asked.

"Is that what they are called?" Anakin asked, feeling a bit defensive.

Padme nodded. "That's what my sources tell me."

"Yes, he was one of the three." Anakin confirmed.

Padme pursed her lips for a few moments before relaxing into a small smile. "Drengin, can you let Anakin and I talk in private for a couple of minutes?"

"No, I want to stay." Drengin responded, crossing his arms.

"Go on, Drengin. Why don't you get a drink of water to refresh yourself?" Anakin persuaded.

Drengin pouted, upset at not being unable to listen to their conversation and left the room sulking.

Anakin shook his head as he heard the door slide shut behind Drengin and focused his attention on Padme.

"I didn't want to upset him with what I have to say." Padme explained. "The Jedi have a strict policy regarding those who leave the order. Most likely to provide more security. One of these policies forbids an apprentices' re-entry into the order if they leave and join the Sith. If they are to return however, they will be taken prisoner, judged, and punished."

"Sounds like the Sith council to me." Anakin snorted.

"Perhaps, but the difference is that they don't have a death penalty." Padme informed him.

Anakin ran his hand through his hair in thought. "So, what are you trying to say?"

"Any prisoners are dead within two weeks before they receive their sentence." Padme said seriously.

"You said there was no death penalty."

"There isn't. According to the information I managed to retrieve, this detail seems to be a fact."

Anakin shook his head in disbelief. "Then why do they die?"

Padme shrugged. "I have no clue. That part of the information is classified."

The room was silent for several minutes before Anakin spoke again. "Where is the Jedi Temple?"

Padme stared at him incredulously. "Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"I did, and I feel that time is running out." Anakin replied, looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"They will take you prisoner."

"They'll have to find me first." Anakin retorted, a smirk spreading across his face.

Padme frowned and stood up. "It is too dangerous."

Anakin smiled as he stood. "And you wanting to infiltrate the Sith Temple was not?"

"I suppose." Padme admitted. "Regardless of how dangerous it is, I still won't tell you where the Temple is."

"Why not?" Anakin asked puzzled.

A faint smile tugged on Padme's lips as she spoke. "I'm not supposed to know where their Temple is."

"But you do know?"

"Yes." Padme answered.

"Then tell me." Anakin persisted.

"They'll arrest you if they find you, Anakin, even if you ask to see the Council."

"You don't know that."

Padme spoke with firm resolve. "I won't let you go to the Jedi Temple, Anakin. Think of what it would do to Drengin if you are arrested."

"He'll get over it. Besides, I won't let myself be arrested for long."

"Anakin, he is a little kid. He may seem to be able to handle it but he's still a child."

"You don't even know him." Anakin remarked and headed for the door.

Padme watched the door slide shut behind him and sighed. "This is still a bad idea."

The first thing Kenshin noticed when he boarded the stranded ship was that the lights flickered every five seconds or so and the room felt stuffy. Reaching out into the Force he located the other's Force signature and followed it to the engine room. "Hello?" he called before entering the room, all senses on alert.

The engine room was bathed in a red glow as silent warning lights came on, informing the crew of an impending problem.

Aalto emerged from a hidden corner and wiped his greasy hands on his pants. "So the Council finally decided to send someone to find me, huh?" He said sarcastically with a snort.

"Actually, my friend and I were taking a spin through the asteroid field when we spotted your ship." Kenshin explained.

"Of course. The council is never willing to risk searching for one of their own." Aalto responded, walking past Kenshin and out of the engine room.

"The Council can't afford to send more of its knights to find those who have disappeared." Kenshin replied with a shake of his head.

"Listen to yourself, defending the council. You disagree with the council, admit it." Aalto remarked as he opened a small supply closet and pulled out a few spare wires.

Kenshin bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to remain calm. "Only on certain points."

Aalto spun around to face Kenshin, a scowl marring his features. "You are just like your father, irritating and stubborn!"

Kenshin clenched his hands into fists as pain and anger rolled through him. "My father was a great Jedi."

Aalto snorted and headed back for the engine room. "Save it, Kenshin. Your father was nothing but a weakling."

Kenshin clenched his hands tightly and was about to make an angry retort when his comlink buzzed. Unhooking it, Kenshin answered. "What!"

"I contacted my Master and he says he'll inform the Council." Tru reported, carefully trying not to irritate Kenshin's mood even more. "How are things going on at your end?" Tru asked.

"Of all people, it has to be Aalto we find." He replied, disgust in his voice. "How my father ever put up with him I have no idea."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I can handle it. He can just be so infuriating."

"All right, if you're sure. Other than being annoying, how is he?" Tru continued as he also typed in some notes to make a report to the Council.

"He seems to be in perfect health."

"Okay, I'll contact you a little bit later. I'm going to run a scan of Aalto's ship and see if we can haul it back to the Temple."

"Sure, the sooner we get going the better." Kenshin responded before clicking off the comlink. Hooking it back onto his belt, Kenshin closed his eyes and drew on the Force for calm and strength. As he did, he felt the Force beckon him to a different area of the ship. He was led to one of the two cabins on the small ship and entered the one he felt led to. He stopped in midstep as he beheld a terrible sight.

Anakin found Drengin in the small workshop and sat down on a stool beside Drengin. "Do you want to finish our practice?"

"No." Drengin answered, keeping his eyes on a piece of flimsiplast with instructions on how to build a droid.

Anakin started to respond when the intercom beeped and Maya's voice came through.

"We've arrived outside the asteroid field. What course shall I set?" Maya asked.

Anakin walked over to the intercom and pressed the reply button. "Hold it here for now. I'm heading to the cockpit."

Before Anakin walked out the door, he looked back toward Drengin who was still engrossed in his reading. "Are you coming?"

Drengin shook his head no in reply, refusing to look at Anakin.

Anakin gave a brief sigh and headed for the cockpit. As he made his way down the corridor, Anakin reached out to the Force and scanned their region of space as far as he could. He felt a nudge by the Force as he detected the presence of Jedi and knew that he had to meet up with them. Anakin entered the cockpit and Maya immediately relinquished the controls.

Padme walked in a few minutes later, just as Anakin began to bring the ship into the asteroid field. She took the seat behind Anakin and watched as the first asteroid passed them.

Maya, however, gaped in disbelief that Anakin was going to bring them into the asteroid field. "You aren't seriously going through an asteroid field!" Maya fretted.

"Our goal is in the asteroid field." Anakin stated calmly as he weaved his way passed the asteroids.

Padme gave a weak smile to try to reassure Maya. "Anakin wouldn't go into an asteroid field if he knew he couldn't do it."

Maya gave Padme a disapproving glare and then looked behind her in hopes that Kitster would support her.

Kitster just shrugged, his face paled slightly as they managed to avoid an asteroid that came dangerously close for comfort.

Maya muttered something under her breath, closing her eyes every time an asteroid headed their way.

Anakin, for his part, was beginning to enjoy himself. Navigating the asteroid belt brought back memories of when he had podraced on Tatooine. It was different from podracing in that he didn't feel the wind in his face, but it still brought exhilaration nonetheless.

Nev-Kwellen looked in disbelief at the asteroid field ahead of him into which Anakin had just flown his ship. "You've got to be kidding me."

He swallowed hard as he neared the asteroid belt. He hated flying, always had and always would, but now this was too much. There was no way he was going to fly through an asteroid field.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and a wave of fear washed through him as he managed to avoid the first incoming asteroid. He knew he must obey his Master, but did it mean that he had to risk his own neck? He'd rather die on the ground fighting an enemy than in the coldness of space by an asteroid.

"If I get through this, Anakin, you'll wish that you had never left the temple." He said, gritting his teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kenshin looked at the dead apprentice in shock. Parts of the boy's face were badly burned and he was ghastly pale. Kenshin walked over to the bed and covered the body with the plain grey blanket. Tears filled his eyes as he realized what Aalto was going through right now. It was not unusual for something terrible to happen nowadays, but it made it no easier to deal with. Kenshin wiped his eyes with his hand and left the cabin. No matter how much Aalto detested him, Aalto still needed help to get through this difficult time.

Kenshin found Aalto working on some fried circuits in the engine room and took a deep breath. "Aalto."

Aalto turned around and glared. "What are you still doing here?"

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" Kenshin asked.

Aalto looked away from him and back at the circuits he had been working on, fighting back his tears. "Why would you care?"

"We're Jedi. We're family, and families help each other." Kenshin explained, sending soothing waves of the Force to the distraught man.

"No. Family does not leave family left for dead. Family does not send family into dangerous situations." Aalto answered.

"We live in dangerous times, Aalto. You know this."

Aalto shook his head in dismissal. "If we had stayed in the Quanta galaxy, things would have been better."

"Would it have been better? Better to let our own galaxy suffer under the Sith rule? Better to let the Sith win? Better that we forget our purpose of defending the innocent? Better to live with the guilt we would feel had we remained in hiding while our own galaxy was in peril? Better?" Kenshin questioned, his voice rising. "The decision was made to come back long before you were born. If the Jedi had stayed in the Quanta galaxy, then you would be serving your life as a Sith. Cold and heartless!" Kenshin shouted.

Aalto winced at the sharp words and bent his head in shame. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks in release of his pent-up emotions.

_"Oh no, young Jedi. In fact, I have already won."_

Aalto turned toward a sound of an explosion and noticed, horrified, that flames had erupted in the next room and he heard screams from inside.

Master, help. We're trapped. Kason said in a flurry of panic through their bond.

Aalto turned around to say something to the Sith, but the Sith had vanished. Fighting his anger and growing panic, Aalto analyzed the rapidly deteriorating situation. "I'm coming, padawan!" he yelled, coughing as the smoke reached him. He finished cutting the hole open so that he could enter.

_  
The room was a burning inferno and Aalto used the Force to shield himself from the flames and smoke as best he could. He spotted the two Jedi and felt their life Force flicker and then burn out. "Padawan!" He called, dodging a flaming piece of debris from the ceiling._

"Master!" Kason called out in terror, coughing as he inhaled the smoke.

Aalto found him a few seconds later, trapped under a beam that had fallen from the ceiling. "I'm here, padawan. Don't worry." Using the Force, Aalto lifted the beam and tossed it to the side.

"Master." Kason called weakly as Aalto gently picked him up.

"Shh, padawan. Save your strength." Aalto told him, using the Force to ease Kason's discomfort. He managed to get them out of the burning room but found that they were trapped, the flames from the next room were steadily creeping toward them. Letting down his Force shield, Aalto looked up at the hole in the ceiling and bit his lip.

/Can we jump/ Kason asked.

Aalto frowned as he gauged the size of the hole and the possibility that they wouldn't crash into the ceiling instead. "It'll be difficult."

Kason looked up in his Master's eyes and smiled weakly. "Do or do not, there is no try." He said and was rewarded by a hacking cough that made his ribs ache even more.

Aalto sighed and closed his eyes. Remembering the lessons that he had been taught, he focused and slowly, but surely, they began to rise up off the floor and toward the hole. Aalto felt his apprentice send him strength as he momentarily faltered. Lifting somebody or something was easy. Lifting yourself was something else.

Reaching the top, Aalto started running toward the exit as quickly as he could without hurting Kason.

_  
_Aalto opened his eyes unaware that they had been closed, and looked at Kenshin. "It was all a trap and my padawan paid the price for my failure. We made it to our ship and I secured him in the medroom. Before I could make the jump to hyperspace, about a dozen fighters attacked. We managed to get away, but our ship was heavily damaged. By the time we got to the asteroid belt, systems began to fail left and right. We got through a small section of the asteroid belt when the maneuvering system went out and we crashed here."

"And your padawan?" Kenshin asked as gently as he could.

Aalto inhaled a deep breath and looked past Kenshin to the door. "I was able to stabilize his condition, but I couldn't do much. He died the moment we crashed. We sustained damage and the life support system in the medroom failed. He-" Aalto shook his head as a sob escaped his throat. "He died of suffocation."

Kenshin placed his hand on Aalto's shoulder and bent down next to him. "I'm sorry."

"He called for me...He called for me and I wasn't able to reach him. I can still feel his pain, his terror, and I wasn't able to help him." Aalto sobbed.

Kenshin bowed his head, unable to speak, hoping his presence would provide some comfort.

Tru was doing a routine check of the ship's system when he sensed a strong presence in the Force reaching out, probing. Startled, Tru slammed his mental shields up and quickly began a scan of the area for any ships. He jumped in his seat as a beep from the console indicated an incoming transmission.

"This is the _Black Star_, acknowledge."

Tru's eyes widened as he probed the other's presence and felt darkness radiating from him. Swallowing, his throat suddenly dry, Tru pressed the respond button. "This is the _Red Blaze_, acknowledging."

"I have a request to make, if I may?" the other spoke.

Tru's mind raced as he sorted this puzzle together. A Sith making a request? "This is Tru Veld. State your name and purpose." He responded, praying to the Force that he had made a wise move.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. I do not mean any harm. I am looking for someone."

Kenshin is going to blow when he finds out that the Sith are here. "Who are you looking for?" Tru asked, drawing on the Force to help him relax.

"Darth Kunth, also known as Bruck." Anakin answered.

Tru bit the inside of his cheek nervously. "We won't betray one of our own."

"Ah, so he is at your temple then?" Anakin replied.

Tru viciously berated himself for his carelessness. "What if he is?"

"I wish to meet with the Council." Anakin told him, ignoring Tru's question.

"And lead the rest of the Sith to us? I think not." Tru replied firmly, preparing for the inevitable reaction.

There was silence for a few seconds before Anakin responded. "Your devotion is admirable. Rest assured, however, that I have not come to destroy the Jedi."

"Then why are you here?" Tru asked, his confusion evident in his voice.

"Darth Khunth's apprentice wants to see him." Anakin replied.

"Bruck has an apprentice?" Tru asked, surprise in his voice.

"He does." Anakin confirmed.

Tru pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought of what he should do. "Who else is with you?"

"The apprentice, Drengin, Padme, former Queen of Naboo, Maya, Kitster, and two droids."

Tru didn't feel any warning as he considered what to do next. "Very well. However, I will pilot your ship to the Temple and you'll remain in your cabins for the rest of the trip unless I say otherwise."

"That is acceptable." Anakin responded. "Contact me when you are prepared to dock." Anakin finished before ending the connection.

Tru sat back against the pilot's seat in relief. Well, I'm not dead yet.

"You're letting a Sith dock with our ship!" Kenshin exclaimed from behind Tru.

Tru whipped around in the pilot's seat, his lightsaber now in his hand. "When did you get back?" he said in surprise.

"You didn't answer my question." Kenshin growled in annoyance.

"I don't sense any hostility from him or anyone else on the ship." Tru defended himself.

"This is the Sith were talking about!" Kenshin snapped. "They are not to be trusted."

"I don't trust them, I trust the Force." Tru replied, looking into Kenshin's now cold green gaze.

"You have never met a Sith lord in your life, you don't know what they are like."

"Oh, I know what they're like Kenshin. I hear about it when I walk past Masters and Knights. I know what I should look out for, trust me."

Kenshin's eyes darkened as he spoke, his voice low and stern. "No Sith is to step aboard this ship or be seen when I'm around until we reach the temple. Understood?"

Tru nodded, "I understand. I'll go to his ship myself and may bring a few of his companions to stay here during our trip back." Kenshin opened his mouth in protest when Tru cut him off. "They're not all Sith." Tru reassured him.

"Aalto is almost finished transferring what he wants to save from his ship. We should be ready to go in five minutes." Kenshin stated, changing the subject.

"All right, I'll inform Anakin." Tru answered, turning away from Kenshin.

Raven trekked up the rocky slope of the mountain, the wind whipping her long midnight hair in front of her face. The air was chilly and the sky was slowly lighting up as the sun began to rise. She reached the top of the slope in time to see the sun peek out from behind some clouds as it rose into the sky. The sky was a dazzling array of orange, red, and yellow, beginning the day with a wonder of beauty.

She closed her eyes, letting the Force flow through her, and slowly drifted into a meditation trance. A flight of birds swooped through the air in perfect v-shape coordination, chirping brightly as they flew. Raven smiled as she felt the living Force swirling around her like a gentle brook. Opening her eyes, she looked to the south from where she had just come and smiled at the sight of the Jedi Temple.

The temple had stood six levels high with four tall towers at each of its corners. Four of these levels were under the mountain and three of them housed the Initiates, Jedi families, the archive and the landing bay. Ships entered the hangar bay by three hidden passages through the mountain, one of them reserved for emergencies. The three entrances were protected by imbedded turrents that surrounded the passageways. The last two levels housed the training rooms, meditation rooms, five gardens, a cafeteria, and classrooms.

The first tower on the far right was the storeroom for food while the far left tower was the storeroom for clothing and other necessities. The deepest level was unused except for private meetings or as a solitary refuge. The front right tower housed the Jedi Council and the front left tower was the communication and watchtower. The entire temple blended into the mountain, making it almost impossible to see unless you were very familiar with the area.

Without warning, a vision flashed before Raven's eyes and she saw the Temple burning, and the four towers fall as bombers flew over the temple. In her vision, the day was cloudy and dull with no sounds except for the continuous bombardment. Raven gasped as the vision left and blinked a few times at the still standing temple. Looking at the council tower, Raven knew she must inform them of her vision.

Blue eyes met silver as Anakin watched Tru emerge from the hatch. "For a Jedi, you sure are trusting."

"We are cautious, that does not mean that we don't trust." Tru answered.

Anakin snorted in skepticism, "To your way of thinking."

Tru opened his mouth to reply when the door slid open and a little boy, who looked barely six years old, ran into the room.

"Anakin!" Drengin skidded to a stop when he saw Tru and backed up a step before turning to look at Anakin.

"What's wrong, Drengin?" Anakin asked, noticing the anxious look on Drengin's face.

"Nev-Kwellen is following us." Drengin stated, his eyes swirling with emotion.

"I know he is." Anakin responded gently.

Drengin pressed his lips together, a shiver going up his spine. "Then tell him to go away."

"He's here to help us. There's no need to get upset." Anakin said soothingly.

Drengin chewed his lower lip as he turned around to look at Tru. "Is he here to help us too?"

"Yes, he is. Tru is going to help us get into the Jedi temple."

Drengin eyed Tru critically before he spoke, "What about out?"

Tru shook his head in amusement, "You're a little young to worry about such things."

Drengin frowned and stomped his foot hard onto the floor. "I can too!"

"You're just a little kid. You should be having some fun." Tru responded coolly.

Drengin glared long and hard at Tru before looking back at Anakin. "I don't want Nev-Kwellen helping us. He's mean."

"Drengin, Nev-Kwellen can be trusted. He is my friend." Anakin replied.

Drengin crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't trust Nev-Kwellen."

"Are you sure Nev-Kwellen can be trusted?" Tru asked.

Irritation flitted through Anakin's eyes as he replied. "I'll keep my eye on him if it makes you feel any better."

Tru massaged his forehead where a headache was beginning to form. "My Master is not going to be very pleased about this." He mumbled. Lowering his hand back down to his side, Tru took a deep relaxing breath. "All right, Anakin. Anyone from your ship can travel aboard the Red Blaze if they wish to."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Anakin answered.

Tru made a small nod in acceptance. "Then let's be on our way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I hope your punishment is long and painful."

Bruck opened his eyes to find himself looking into Siri's face. "Hello, Siri. Nice to see you again, too."

Anger flickered across Siri's face. She slapped him. "You shouldn't have come back."

Bruck gently rubbed his smarting left cheek. "That'll leave a mark."

Siri frowned and clenched her fists, "Are you hearing anything that I'm saying?"

"Sure, Siri, but----"

"Just be quiet and listen!" Siri snapped. "Why did you come back?"

Bruck looked away from her and down at his hands. "Why do you want to know?"

"Answer the question Bruck! Why?"

"I don't want to discuss it." Bruck answered, looking back up at Siri.

"The Orcin Council will be questioning you once Kenshin is back and trust me, you don't want to be on Kenshin's bad side."

Bruck's left eyebrow lifted in surprise, "We _are_ thinking of the same person right? Young, bright-eyed kid who always tagged along with Obi-Wan?"

"Not so young anymore, Bruck. He leads the Orcin council now." Siri informed him.

Bruck shook his head in disbelief, "Already? He hasn't even reached his second decade yet."

"Well, he wouldn't have been leading the council at his age if Obi-Wan had not left on that foolish quest of yours."

"It wasn't my quest, it was Garen's!" Bruck defended himself.

"You went with them and that makes it your quest too." Siri pressed, her blue eyes glaring coldly at Bruck.

"Besides, anyone else could have taken Obi-Wan's place on the council. I'm sure there were much older candidates available."

"It was not that simple." Siri replied.

Bruck muttered something undistinguishable under his breath before he responded. "You're a royal pill, you know that."

"Well, the same goes for you!" Siri spat and left the small cell in a huff.

Bruck lay down on his cot and closed his eyes. "Some things never change."

A few hours later, the _Black Star_ and the _Red Blaze_ were in orbit around a lone world with a brilliant sun.

Drengin looked wide-eyed at the dusty red-looking planet looming at them. "The Jedi Temple is there? But it looks so barren."

Tru chuckled and glanced at Anakin sitting in the copilot seat. "What do you think you see, Anakin?"

Anakin stared at the planet, stretching out with the Force to sense for anything unusual. "It's a natural illusion."

Tru grinned and nodded as he began the ship's descent. "The upper atmosphere contains dust particles from asteroids that made it through the first layer of the planet's atmosphere. The particles contain an unknown substance that reflects part of the sun's light in a way that it makes the planet seem uninhabitable. Sensors go offline for about three minutes once you hit the atmosphere, making it impossible to sense the real obstacles in your flight path."

"Wow!" Drengin declared in amazement.

"In other words, it's a perfect camouflage for anyone who doesn't know what to look for or doesn't examine the planet close enough." Anakin analyzed. "Clever."

The ship jolted as they passed through a rough air current. "It's a nice place to hide, but it's a nightmare just to fly down to the planet without injury." Tru admitted as he eased the ship up just enough to ride the strong air current."

Drengin's eyes widened even more when he saw the _Red Blaze_ make a dive toward the surface. "Look."

Tru had seen and let a low growl escape. "Show off."

Anakin just smirked. "Would you like me to fly?"

Tru groaned, "Not you, too. I can never understand why people get a thrill when they do these crazy dangerous stunts."

"It can save your life." Anakin answered.

Tru snorted, "When there is a battle going on yes, but not when there is no danger."

"How do you practice then?" Drengin asked.

_Kenshin did you have to do your crazy stunts now?_

"Fine then." Tru responded and flipped the ship on its side, pointed the ship toward the planet's surface and rotated into a backwards flip.

"Whoa." Drengin exclaimed, grinning. "That was cool."

"Impressive." Anakin remarked.

Flying over a long winding mountain range, signs of water and plant life began to appear. They came up over a small canyon where Tru set the ship to hover and then, let it drop.

The sudden drop took Anakin by surprise and he looked at Tru questioningly.

Tru had his eyes closed in concentration as he let the Force guide their freefall descent into the canyon and then slow the ship to a halt. Once they were halfway in the canyon, Tru reignited the engines.

Drengin let out an unconscious breath and gulped fresh air. "What was that for?"

"That happens to be the way we get into the Temple by ship." Tru informed them, a small grin on his face. "It's a great way to learn how to use the Force to control the descent and ascent of large things."

Anakin shook his head as Tru slowly flew the ship into a small tunnel and into an enormous hanger.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple." Tru told them and began the landing procedures.

Yoda opened his sleepy green eyes and looked up at Reeft. "Before the council bring them you will."

Reeft gave a short bow in respect and left the council room to head for the hanger. /Padawan./

/Yes Master./ Tru answered.

/Kenshin informed the council about our 'guests'. What is your impression of them/

/They seem trustworthy Master./

Reeft mentally shook his head/Kenshin didn't seem very pleased with your decision./

Tru pursed his lips in exasperation/I am older than him Master./

/Still, you tread on dangerous ground, especially where the council is concerned./ Reeft reminded him.

/I will do what I feel is right./ Tru responded as he led the group to one of the turbolifts that stood on opposite sides of the hanger.

/I'll meet you in the main hall. We will discuss this later./

/Yes, Master./ Tru responded and refocused on his companions in the turbolift. "The council is waiting for us." Tru informed them.

"Good." Anakin replied, satisfied that things were going as planned so far.

Drengin stayed as close to Anakin as he could, overwhelmed by waves of emotion that were unfamiliar.

Padme, Maya and Kitster were quietly talking amongst themselves about senators of some sort.

All to soon, the doors to the turbolift slid open and they stepped into a long white hall with many intriguing carvings in the middle of the walls.

"This is called the main hall, although the younglings often refer to it as the grand hall. It connects to more then fourteen halls, hence its name." Tru explained.

The hallway was bare of activity except for a lone Jedi who was approaching them. Tru led them to the approaching Jedi, stopped and bowed his head once the Jedi was a few feet away. "Master."

Reeft bowed in greeting and looked at Tru's companions, lightly probing them before speaking. "Welcome to the Jedi Temple. The Council is waiting." Turning around, Reeft led them up a flight of stairs to another turbolift and boarded it.

/Master, you're not upset with me are you/

/I said we will speak of this later./ Reeft said firmly.

Five minutes later, they were ascending another flight of stairs and entering a small waiting area. The padawan in the reception area nodded at them and told them to proceed into the council room.

Anakin was stunned at the contrast of the Jedi council room to the Sith council room. The Jedi council room had clear glass windows that let light stream into the room. The walls were a creamy yellow color and were also adorned with many carvings. A ceiling window in the middle of the chamber let light stream down to the center of the room.

Each of the council members wore brown robes with their hoods down, their lightsabers hidden from view. The room seemed alive and the Force felt rich, soothing, and so full of light that Anakin had to mentally strengthen his mental shields.

They walked to the center of the room and stood in a line so that that they could all see the tiny being in front of them. Reeft bowed his head to Yoda and then went to sit in his council seat.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple." Adi Gallia greeted them.

Anakin gave a bit of a nod, his confidence fading.

"Queen Amidala, it is good to see you alive." Plo Koon stated.

Padme made a short bow to him, "Thank you, Master Jedi. But I am Padme now. I am no longer Queen of Naboo."

"Great your sacrifice was for your people." Yoda told her with a small nod.

"I don't regret the decision I made. I believe that I can do more here than I could ruling Naboo." Padme responded.

Saesee Tiin nodded in approval, "You have made a wise decision, one that required much courage. Quarters have been arranged for you and your handmaiden. Padawan Trendyn will give you both a tour and show you both to your rooms. He is waiting outside."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Padme said with a small bow. Turning lightly, Padme left the room followed by Maya.

"Kitster, you may go with them." Saesee Tiin added.

Kitster bowed and swiftly left to catch up with Padme and Maya.

Yoda turned his attention to Anakin. "Why are you here?"

Anakin breathed in deeply as he gathered his thoughts. "We have come to see Darth Khunth."

"Why?" Yaddle asked.

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he looked at Yaddle and placed his hand on Drengin's shoulder, "Drengin here is Darth Khunth's apprentice."

"Forbid it we do." Yoda responded.

Reeft continued, "He must remain in seclusion until we have reached a decision on his punishment."

Drengin shifted his feet in discomfort and looked up at Anakin pleadingly.

"Not even for one visit?" Anakin inquired, unsure of how to proceed.

"No." Reeft replied.

Tru took a step forward and looked at each member of the Jedi council in the eye before focusing on Yoda. "Master Yoda, please reconsider this. Allow them one visit at least. Isn't it better for them to have the approval of the council than to take matters into their own hands?"

"You are out of line, Padawan Veld." Plo Koon said sternly.

"Is it?" Tru repeated.

"Padawan Veld, go wait outside!" Adi Gallia commanded him firmly.

Tru turned sharply on his heel and left the room without the customary bow.

Anakin mentally smirked at Tru's attitude, "He has a good point. Would you have rather had us sneak into the Temple or have the approval of the council?"

"Reconsider your request we will. Quarters for you and Drengin we will arrange. Take you on a tour of the temple Padawan Veld will." Yoda replied.

Anakin gave a small nod and left the room, followed closely by Drengin.

Nev-Kwellen muttered a curse under his breath as the engine's on light cut off. "You could have let me dock with your ship". He muttered grumpily. His ship had been hit by a small flying asteroid halfway through the field and he had to make an emergency landing on a rather large asteroid. "Why did it have to be an asteroid belt?"

Anakin and Drengin met Tru in the waiting area and Anakin told Tru what the council had said.

"Typical." Tru responded after Anakin had finished talking. "Well, at least you can get a tour. It's one sign that they do trust you."

"It was way to easy." Anakin stated, not convinced.

Drengin clutched Anakin's pants tighter as they passed a couple of Jedi.

Seeing that he was not going to get an answer, Anakin chose a different topic, hoping to distract himself. "So where are we headed first?"

"I thought that we could start the tour at the initiates' quarters." Tru answered.

"Initiates?" Drengin asked in confusion.

"Initiates are all those who are under thirteen years old who do not have a Master. Those who are under six are called younglings." Tru explained.

Drengin wrinkled his nose, "So, I'm a youngling?"

Tru laughed, "Well yes, you are. Since I'm over thirteen and have a Master, I'm called a padawan."

"Don't the Jedi ever use the term apprentice?" Anakin asked curiously.

Tru shrugged his shoulders, "It's rare, but there are times when a student would rather be called an apprentice instead of a padawan."

"Why? What's the difference?" Anakin pressed.

"Well, the word apprentice is actually an older word for 'learner.' The name padawan, however, is not as old. Its origins date back about two millennia or so while the term apprentice was around for a much longer period of time. The word padawan was once used to mock the Jedi apprentices and its meaning was little tawny. It became very frustrating for the Jedi apprentices and a few of the Jedi Masters decided to do something about it. They changed the meaning of padawan to 'student of light' and began calling their apprentices padawans instead." Tru explained.

"Interesting." Anakin responded as they stepped through a doorway and into a large area covered by dark green grass, dwarf trees, and flowers.

"It feels like we're back outside, but we're not." Drengin observed in fascination.

"That's correct. The light and sky are illusions but anything that grows is not." Tru confirmed with a nod.

They walked deeper into the garden and soon found out that they were in fact, on top of a hill.

Anakin looked down the hill and saw children from about five years of age to ten, playing in the grass and playing games.

Sounds of laughter drifted to their ears and the living Force pulsed strongly among them. One of the children spotted Tru and his companions and set off at a run to get up the hill.

Tru chuckled as the child finally made it up to them and took a few seconds to even out his breathing. "What's the rush, Kalen?"

Kalen smiled and tugged at Tru's hand. "You can come play with me."

"Not today, Kalen. I'm taking Anakin and Drengin on a tour of the Temple." Tru said apologetically.

Kalen let go of Tru's hand and looked at Anakin and Drengin. "Maybe they would like to play too?"

"Kalen, this is Anakin and Drengin." Tru said in introduction. "Anakin and Drengin, this is Kalen."

"Hi." Kalen said shyly. He looked at Drengin, his bright brown eyes twinkling. "Do you want to play with me, Drengin?"

Drengin shook his head, moving to hide behind Anakin's legs.

"Why not?" Kalen asked, brushing away a strand of dark brown hair that was tickling his nose.

"I don't like to play." Drengin responded.

Kalen looked at Drengin stunned, "You don't like to play? But everyone likes to play."

"Go on and play, Drengin. I'll stay here and watch." Anakin told him reassuringly.

Drengin looked at Kalen with doubtful eyes but took a few steps forward.

Taking this as a sign that Drengin would play with him, Kalen grabbed Drengin's hand and led him down the hill to a group of children who were playing some kind of racing game.

Drengin reluctantly followed, still unsure about meeting other children his age.

Tru sat down on the lush grass covered ground and Anakin did the same. They were silent as they watched Kalen introduce Drengin to his friends.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to grow up in the Sith Temple." Tru commented as he watched Kalen show Drengin how to play the game.

"It's not very pleasant. Not like here." Anakin responded. "I feel calmer here, more at peace."

Tru turned his head to the side to look at Anakin, "Not everyone is at peace here." Tru looked toward where Kalen was. "Kalen has only been here at the temple for about a year. I found him while my Master and I were on a mission. Kalen was living off the streets for almost a year by that time. His parents were killed by some thugs and he barely escaped. He still has nightmares, but they're less frequent now."

"Have all these kids lost their parents?" Anakin asked.

"No, most of the children still have their parents. Their parents are either Jedi or those who are helping the Jedi in some way or other." Tru explained.

"What do you know about Bruck?" Anakin asked, still trying to get used to calling Darth Khunth by his real name.

"Not very much. If you want to know more about him you could ask my Master." Tru advised. "Anakin, what will you do once Drengin and you get to see Bruck?"

Anakin shrugged, "I don't know. I refuse to return to the Sith, but I don't want to stay with the Jedi either."

Tru pressed his lips tightly together in thought, lightly probing Anakin's shielding. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Who says I want to talk about it?" Anakin answered in annoyance.

"Well, something is obviously bothering you if you want to avoid both the Sith and the Jedi." Tru replied. When Anakin did not answer Tru continued. "Master Yoda can help you if you let him."

"Why would he want to help me?" Anakin questioned.

"He cares. We wouldn't be Jedi if we didn't care for those who need help and love those who have made mistakes." Tru explained.

Anakin stood up and walked along the length of the hill away from Tru. "I need to meditate." It was a lot of information to consider at once.

Tru watched as Anakin walked away from him and shouted back a reply. "What good is meditating with the Dark Side if it only lies to you?"

Anakin ignored him and sat down with his legs crossed. _Because it's the only way I know how._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

Drengin allowed himself to be led down the hill by Kalen, still hesitant about the idea of "playing."

"Drengin, this is Kabbacca." Kalen introduced.

Drengin looked at the light brown Wookiee and managed a tight smile. "Hi."

Kabbacca woofed out something and a little droid on his belt translated. Glad to meet you. Are you new here?

"Yes." Drengin answered.

Great, we all like hearing stories about what's going on outside this world. Kabbacca told him and ruffled Drengin's hair. Want to play with us?

"Of course he does." Kalen answered before Drengin had a chance to reply.

All right then. Both of you can be on my team. Kabbacca responded and gestured to the other children who were lining up. Get in line behind Salanda and we'll get ready to begin.

"Kalen, I can't play." Drengin admitted as they got into line.

"Of course you can play Drengin, it's easy." Kalen replied. "All you have to do is run down to the sand pit, find and catch a Vlarbel and then bring it back here."

Drengin looked down at his feet and restated what he had said earlier. "I've never really played before. There was no room for playtime." He explained without revealing why.

"Oh." Kalen said simply. He ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair as he thought about this new information. "Well, there's time to play now and have fun."

"Fun?" Drengin asked.

Kalen looked at Drengin in total disbelief. "Where have you been? The Sith Temple? Fun is when you can forget about things that are going around outside and just enjoy being a kid."

Drengin cringed at how correct Kalen was, grateful that Kalen didn't seem to notice his reaction.

"Starting here and now, you're going to have some fun." Kalen declared.

Drengin gave a short glance up the hill where Anakin and Tru were talking, wanting to be anywhere but here.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen gave a start as his communication console began to beep. Keying to open the communication channel, he was further startled by the visual image. A girl with sharp blue eyes and braided black hair that trailed over her shoulders and onto her chest appeared, momentarily taking Nev-Kwellen's breath away.

"I said, you look like you could use some help." Raven repeated for the third time.

Nev-Kwellen shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus. "Yes, I could. My engine is damaged and most of my ship's fuel is gone."

"Where are you headed?" Raven asked as she prepared her ship to dock with the other ship.

"The Jedi Temple. A friend of mine, Anakin Skywalker, was heading there." Nev-Kwellen answered.

"What is your name?" Raven asked, her face expressionless.

"Ferus Nev-Kwellen Olin." Nev-Kwellen replied and gave her a lopsided smile, "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Raven ignored him and finished docking with his ship. "The Jedi council is expecting you."

They're fast. "Well then, let's get going."

Raven's eyelids narrowed before she cut the communications. "Sith don't have friends." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Kenshin sat down in a corner of the map room and closed his eyes to meditate. The Force swirled around and through him in a myriad of colors. The Force soothed him, lulled him until he felt at peace. Meditation did not replace regular sleep but it was enough to keep him going for the day, Kenshin knew. An image of the past came to his mind he saw himself as a small boy, walking beside his father down the great hallway. The image shifted and he saw himself as he was now, older and without his father's reassuring presence.

The door slid open with a small hiss and footsteps came toward him.

"No one is to disturb me while I am meditating." Kenshin said in a low voice that almost came out like a growl.

"Master Yoda wishes to speak with you." The person responded.

"Tell the old troll that if he wishes to speak with me, then he can come to me himself." Kenshin snapped, his calm now broken.

"Well, you can tell him that when he arrives."

Kenshin's eyes snapped open and looked straight at Siri's face. "Then why bother telling me that Master Yoda wants me to come to him?"

"I didn't say that now, did I? I only said that he wants to speak with you. I didn't say that you have to go to him." Siri responded, her cool blue eyes fixed on Kenshin's eyes. She noticed the flicker of anger that he struggled to suppress, but the emotion was gone seconds later and she saw only his cool gaze looking back at her.

"Inform the council that there will be a meeting at midnight tonight." Kenshin told her in a steely cold voice.

Siri bowed her head and left the room, leaving Kenshin in the midst of the swirling stars and planets.

* * *

When it was finally Drengin's turn to go down to the sand pit, he took a deep breath and ran. Doing just as the others had done, he jumped into the sand pit and began to dig through the sand. He saw a member of the other team join him and begin to dig around a few seconds later. Drengin sensed the small Vlarbel move deeper into the sand and dug even faster till his hands were raw.

"Can I give you a hint?" the member of the other team asked, stopping his own digging.

Drengin stopped his digging and looked at the Mon Calamari boy. "Why? I mean your team is supposed to be the one's trying to win right?"

The Mon Calamari boy laughed and shook his head. "Winning is not everything. What matters is how we play the game."

"I don't understand." Drengin admitted.

"There are many lessons we can learn from how we play. We can learn about teamwork, how to get along with those who are put in charge, how to see that everyone is equal and that we are all unique. I can go on but they'll begin to wonder on what's taking so long. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Drengin."

"I'm Yentuwa."

"It's nice to meet you, Yentuwa." Drengin looked back down at the hole he had dug and froze. There, peeping out of the hole was a Vlarbel. With lightning reflexes, Drengin caught it and held it securely but gently in his hands. "I caught it!" He shouted with glee.

Yentuwa had also caught one and was already on his feet. "The secret of the game is to have patience. Now, shall we be off?"

Drengin grinned and, hopping to his feet, ran back to his team.

* * *

/Tru./ Reeft called through their bond.

/Yes, Master/ Tru answered.

/The council has decided that Anakin will stay with Kenshin until other arrangements can be made./ Reeft informed his padawan.

/What about Drengin/ Tru asked.

/If Drengin feels comfortable being with the other younglings, then he can stay with them. If he doesn't, Bant Erin has volunteered to let him stay in her quarters./

/That seems reasonable Master, but don't you think having Kenshin and Anakin together may be rather...volatile/

/That remains to be seen, although I do share your concern on the matter./

/I think you agree with me too much, Master./

Reeft mentally chuckled. /Only in your mind, my young padawan./

/Young? I'm hardly young./

/No, but you're not old either./ Reeft replied, amusement in his voice.

/Does that mean I'll get knighted soon/ Tru asked with a mental smile.

/Nope. I'll see you later, padawan./

Tru mentally shook his head and replied/I'll see you later, Master./ Tru looked to where he sensed Anakin and sighed. Having Kenshin and Anakin together is a very bad idea.

* * *

Drengin sat in the grass, intently studying the Vlarbel in his hand. The little mammal had tiny ears that were pointed at the ends. Its nose was pink and wet to the touch. The Vlarbel's eyes were a dark brown with rings of red fur around its eyes. The rest of its fur was a silky light purple that shone in the sunlight. The tiny claws on its feet dug into the skin of Drengin's hand but did not pierce it. The tail was also furred and was only two inches long. Right now, the tiny Vlarbel had curled itself contently in Drengin's hands and was asleep.

Kalen sat down next to Drengin and looked at the Vlarbel that Drengin had caught. "Ah, isn't he cute?"

Drengin nodded his head as he stroked the Vlarbel's back with his thumb.

"Come on, were going to have another race. This time we're going to have the Vlarbels race." Kalen said in an excited voice.

"Won't they go off in different directions?" Drengin asked.

"Nope. There is only one sand pit in this garden and they always run back there after being set free because it's the environment where they are most comfortable." Kalen explained.

Drengin looked up at Kalen. "Do you guys always play like that?"

"Of course. Besides, a Vlarbel is a wild animal and has to remain free. We usually change the activities a bit once we each catch a Vlarbel, but today we have something else planned."

"What is that?" Drengin asked curiously.

"We are going swimming."

Drengin's face turned pale. "Umm, I can't swim."

Kalen didn't seem a bit surprised at Drengin's admission as he answered. "No problem. Salanda and Yentuwa will teach you."

"I don't have anything to swim in." Drengin said, trying to get out of it.

"You can borrow one of my swim shorts." Kalen answered, clearly not about to let Drengin avoid swimming.

"Do you always have a reply for everything?" Drengin asked.

Kalen shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not everything."

"Right. So when are we going to start the Vlarbel race?" Drengin asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Kalen replied.

Drengin stood up and looked to where the other kids were assembling. "Then let's go race." He swiftly headed to the group, Kalen following close behind.

* * *

"Absolutely not. There is no way that I'm going to let him stay in my quarters." Kenshin said firmly, crossing his arms.

"A choice you have not." Yoda answered.

"Well, I should have a choice." Kenshin replied. "How can the council trust him or his friends?"

"Letting your feelings influence your thinking you are." Yoda reprimanded him.

Kenshin frowned. "You know my feelings on this matter."

"Sounding like Master Qui-Gon you are." Yoda commented with a shake of his head. "Stubborn you both are."

Kenshin rose to his feet, fighting down his anger. "I will not allow a Sith to remain in my quarters!"

"Deal with it you will. Teach you something he could." Yoda responded, turning toward the door. "Seeing you like this your father wouldn't like." Yoda finished before the door slid shut behind him.

Kenshin whirled around and slammed his fist into the wall, releasing his pent-up anger in the blow.

* * *

Tru walked over to the side of the hill where Anakin was meditating and sat down next to him.

"There is uneasiness here." Anakin remarked, his eyes still closed. "Anger."

Tru sighed and closed his eyes. "We're not perfect." Opening his eyes, he looked at Anakin. "I want to show you something."

Anakin opened his eyes as Tru rose from the grass. "Is it about this disturbance I feel here?"

Tru nodded his head and motioned for Anakin to stand. "Perhaps I should start from the very beginning." Tru led Anakin back to the turbolifts, but instead of entering the turbolift, he pressed a stone block in the wall on the right side of the turbolift and a small doorway opened silently.

Anakin watched in fascination as the secret doorway opened up. It reminded him of the Sith Temple, yet it seemed different. Anakin followed Drengin through the doorway and, as soon as he entered the narrow corridor, the secret door closed, leaving them in darkness.

Tru lit up his greenish yellow lightsaber and proceeded through the corridor. "After the great Sith war ended, the four remaining Jedi managed to escape and flee to a different galaxy. There they recovered and built a place of refuge on a habitable planet. With the help of an alien species that lived there, they were able to begin to rebuild the Jedi order."

Anakin began to notice inscriptions and images carved into the rock wall that seemed to shimmer with an inner light. Touching the inscriptions, they began to glow a fiery red.

"Two hundred years ago, they finished building a starship that would transport the Jedi back to this galaxy and to this planet where they would remain hidden until the time was ripe. The aliens from the other galaxy found this planet for us and even helped build the Temple and some safe-houses across the planet. One hundred forty years later, several Jedi Masters perfected the guise of a darksider and the Council began to send out spies to the Sith Temple. Once the spies' safety was verified, they began to send Master and padawan teams on missions." Tru paused as he opened a doorway that led into a bright room.

After Anakin's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that they were in a small room with a door at his right and left and a large window a few feet away from him. Stepping toward the window, Anakin looked through to see a dozen or so Jedi either meditating or walking around.

"The Jedi in here are those who are left of the spies the council sent out. Due to their experiences and dabbling in the Dark Side, they remain in this secluded garden to recuperate."

Anakin's eyes widened as he recognized one of the Jedi in the garden. "Darth Cralash! He's a Jedi?"

"He is, and one of the best. Unfortunately, he's going to have to spend a lot of time in rehabilitation." Tru confirmed.

"I never would have guessed." Anakin admitted, watching as Darth Cralash sat down on a rock near a small stream.

"However, this is not the disturbance you are feeling." Tru stated and headed back to the secret door.

Why is he so trusting? I have not done anything to gain his trust. Bewildered, Anakin followed Tru into the secret corridor and found himself going down several flights of stairs.

"You know who Obi-Wan is right?" Tru asked.

"Darth Redav? Yes I do, he's one of the padawans who left the Jedi for the Sith." Anakin confirmed.

Tru nodded his head, "Right. Not much is known about Obi-Wan before he came to the Jedi. If there is information about his life before he came here, then the Council has kept it quiet. Obi-Wan came to the temple when he was seven years old and was chosen to be Master Jinn's padawan by age twelve. Garen Muln, Bruck Chun, Bant Erin, my Master, and Siri Tachi, were his closest friends. When Obi-Wan was seventeen years old, he began a secret movement.

The hairs on the back of Anakin's neck prickled as Tru continued.

"This faction started with six people and began to increase over the years. Garen, Bruck, Bant, Siri, and my Master were the first ones to sit on the council that Obi-Wan created. When Obi-Wan, Garen, and Bruck did not return from Naboo, Bant took over the faction. Before Obi-Wan and his two friends had gone with the Sith, Obi-Wan had placed Kenshin as head of the movement for when Kenshin decided that he was ready to take over. Kenshin took over when he was fifteen years old, eight years after Obi-Wan and his two friends left the order." Tru explained, stopping at the end of the stairway at what appeared to be a dead end.

"Why did Obi-Wan form this faction?" Anakin asked in curiosity.

Tru opened up another door and headed down a glittering hall. "Truthfully, I'm not really sure. My Master would know, although you may not be able to get much from him. Don't even bother asking Siri. She'll just change the subject. Bant might be able to tell you why, but I'm not sure."

"Does the actual council know about this faction?" Anakin questioned.

"With the exception of my Master, no, I don't think so." Tru replied. "Now as I was saying, Obi-Wan was Kenshin's mentor and when Obi-Wan left the Jedi, Kenshin had nowhere to turn. He made a friend a year later who helped him through this loss and they became best friends. Kenshin was chosen as a padawan when he was eleven years old, but two years later his best friend was killed during a mission. Kenshin's Master helped him cope with the loss of his best friend, but was killed when Kenshin was sixteen years old."

"Does Kenshin have any parents?" Anakin inquired.

"None. Kenshin's mother died giving birth to him and his father was declared dead after a long mission on which he had gone missing." Tru answered. "It's a horrible thing to go through, the ordeal of losing the ones you love and trust in such a short period of time. Kenshin is special, he has...a gift that no one else has."

"What is this gift?" Anakin asked.

Tru shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. The ones who have been around Kenshin longer may know."

"He's angry at the Sith and so this gift makes him even more dangerous." Anakin concluded.

Tru nodded. "He blames the Sith for their deaths. He holds so much anger inside of him that no one seems to be able to soothe him. No Master wants to train him and Kenshin refused Master Yoda's offer to train him."

"What does this have to do with me?" Anakin remarked as they walked into a small round chamber.

"I believe that Master Yoda thinks that you and Kenshin can help each other." Tru said as he touched a panel that would give the room some light.

"I don't see how I can help. I don't even know how to help myself." Anakin objected.

"Read the inscription on the wall carefully." Tru told Anakin, nodding toward the inscription carved into the smooth solid wall.

**In a time of darkness two will rise,  
the Chosen One, the Sun of Suns,  
and the Carrier of Light, the Child of Light,  
together they will change the galaxy.**

**One born of the Force, one born of the Shadow,  
will bring balance between Jedi and Sith.**

**Powerful will they be,  
each with a gift,  
combined they're undefeatable,  
defenders of truth and balance.**

"Kenshin is the carrier of light?" Anakin asked, still absorbing all that he had just learned.

"Yes he is," Tru answered and sighed, "but he doesn't know it. Only five people know: Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, my Master, you and me."

"Why has no one told him this?" Anakin inquired with a frown.

"From what I understand, Obi-Wan was going to be the one to talk to him about it. Now that Obi-Wan is gone, it is uncertain who should tell Kenshin." Tru explained.

Anakin lifted his right eyebrow. "You sound like everyone is afraid of him."

"Only those who have witnessed how truly powerful Kenshin is are fearful of him. And it's not just the fear, but it's also because Kenshin refuses to see or hear anything about the prophecies."

"Why would Obi-Wan be the one to tell him, but not his father?" Anakin questioned.

Tru's face stiffened as he answered, expressionless. "I've already told you too much. If you want to know more then you should talk to Master Yoda."

"I'll do just that." Anakin replied, knowing Tru was not going to give him any more information.

"The council has decided that you'll stay with Kenshin until proper accommodations can be made available." Tru told Anakin as they walked along.

"What about Drengin?" Anakin asked.

"There's room for him in the youngling quarters if he wants to room there. However a Jedi Knight has volunteered to let him stay with her if Drengin doesn't want to stay with the other children." Tru informed Anakin. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Anakin glanced at Tru and saw the firm belief on his face. "Are you always so sure about these things?"

"Yes and no. Doubt is like being tossed about by waves of a sea. You're not at peace when you doubt. It's hard to have faith that things will work out. We're not perfect, but we can strive to have faith." Tru explained.

"Even if this faith can get you killed?" Anakin pressed.

Tru didn't answer as they continued up the tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

Drengin looked at the pond and backed up a step. "It looks deep."

Kalen chuckled and began to wade into the pond. "It would be hard to swim if it wasn't."

Salanda and Yentuwa did not waste anytime in diving into the pond, almost knocking Kalen off his feet.

Kalen grinned. "Come on in, the water's great!"

Drengin shook his head. "I think I'll just watch you guys swim."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Salanda asked, floating on her back.

Yentuwa popped up from under the water beside Kalen, his skin glistening with water droplets. "Will you at least go into the shallow part?" He stood a few feet from the shoreline. "See, I'm standing up."

Drengin sighed and reluctantly stepped into the water. "Only the shallow part." When the water reached his waist, he took one more step, telling himself that this was as far in as he would go. Surprise filled him when his feet made no contact with the ground and instead he began to sink, flailing his arms in desperation as he went under. "He.."

Kalen, Salanda and Yentuwa made a grab for Drengin, pulling him to the surface of the water and back to the shallow part of the pond.

Drengin coughed up some water he had swallowed and wiped the droplets from his eyes. "You tricked me!"

Yentuwa backed up deeper into the water. "Well, it worked for Kalen." He defended himself.

"And you had to scrub the floor of the south hallway for a week." Kalen added.

Yentuwa glared at Kalen. "Now don't tell me that you're going to tell on me again?"

"What do you think?" Kalen asked, sharing a conspiratory wink with Salanda.

Yentuwa swallowed hard. "Well, how else is someone supposed to learn how to swim?"

"Not everyone is a Mon Calamari, Yentuwa." Salanda reminded him.

Kalen began to swim toward Yentuwa, using the Force to shoot water at him.

Yentuwa yelped as Kalen used the Force to pull at Yentuwa's feet. "Hey, that's cheating!"

Meanwhile, Salanda was showing Drengin the basics of swimming.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen tapped his feet impatiently on the floor as he leaned against the wall in the waiting area. "Do they always make you guys wait so incredibly long?" he asked.

Raven shook her head, stray strands of black hair on her cheeks. "This is not long. The longest time has been about twenty minutes."

Nev-Kwellen snorted, "So tell me, why would the Council send a young girl out to find me?"

"I'm not too young to take on small assignments." Raven responded.

"You sure aren't mature." Nev-Kwellen remarked.

Raven scowled at him and was about to retort when the doors to the council room opened. Nev-Kwellen tried to go past her but she shoved him to the side and walked in first, toward the center of the room.

Nev-Kwellen's grin faded as he felt the stares of the Jedi Masters on him as he entered the room. It was like the Jedi could see right into his very soul. Slamming more mental barriers into place, Nev-Kwellen stood by Raven's side and gave a short bow.

"Nev-Kwellen, why here are you?" Master Yoda asked.

"Anakin Skywalker is a friend of mine and I've always held the utmost respect for him. When he left the Sith temple, I felt that I should go with him." Nev-Kwellen explained.

"Why did he leave you alone in the asteroid belt then?" Plo Koon asked.

"I suppose he was testing to see how far I would follow him. I dislike flying and asteroid belts have always made me want to turn away from them." Nev-Kwellen answered.

"If this is true, then tell us why it was not Anakin who told us that you were coming?" Eath Koth questioned.

Nev-Kwellen swallowed as a nervous lump was felt in his throat. "He must have thought I failed his test or that I would fail it."

"Dark the Force around you is, still embracing the Dark Side you are." Yoda commented.

Anger shimmered behind strongly erected mental shields as Nev-Kwellen responded. "Of course it's dark!" he snapped. "If you have lived in the Sith Temple for your whole life, you would be dark too."

"If truly loyal to Anakin you are, give him your lightsaber you will." Yaddle suggested.

"Can't we just lock him in a cell and throw away the key instead?" Raven suggested, looking at Nev-Kwellen in distrust.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way, Raven." Plo Koon admonished her.

"Stay in my quarters Nev-Kwellen will until a decision the council reaches." Yoda told them.

"I dislike the idea of having Nev-Kwellen wandering the Temple Masters." Raven pointed out.

"Raven, you're in charge of making sure that Nev-Kwellen stays out of trouble and are to give a report to the council at the end of every day." Adi Galllia responded.

**What!** Raven silently exclaimed. "I can't accept this assignment." She answered aloud.

"Accept it you will. Turned down too many assignments already have you." Yaddle replied.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda told them, indicating that the meeting was over.

* * *

Anakin and Tru re-entered the initiates' garden and Anakin began to look for Drengin. After walking for what seemed like a half a mile, Anakin found Drengin, Kalen, and two Mon Calamari napping under the shade of a tree that overlooked a pond. Quietly, Anakin went over to Drengin and knelt down beside him. "Drengin." He said gently, touching Drengin's right shoulder.

Drengin woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Anakin, are we leaving already?"

"I need to talk to Master Yoda. Will you be okay staying here until I get back?" Anakin asked.

Drengin nodded his head. "I learned how to swim."

Anakin chuckled softly and tousled Drengin's wet hair. "So you did. I take it you're having a good time?"

Drengin grinned. "I am. It's so nice here. I feel like I can leave behind every bad thing that ever happened to me."

Unable to think of anything to say, Anakin gave Drengin a small smile. "Go back to sleep little one. I'll be back soon."

Drengin smiled back and let his head rest on the thick green grass. Closing his eyes, he soon fell into a light slumber.

Anakin looked up at Tru who was smiling. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking. How could you grow up learning about and using the Dark Side of the Force, and still be so caring?" Tru responded.

Anakin stood up and looked down at Drengin's slumbering form. "I don't know. Perhaps because my mother's teaching was so ingrained in me that I unconsciously remember those lessons."

"That's a possibility." Tru told Anakin as they began to make their way back up the hill.

"Why do you and the council seem to trust me?" Anakin asked, asking the question that had been on his mind since Tru brought them to the Temple.

"The council has their own reasons, although I can't be completely sure what they may be. One of them might be because they've watched you through their spy reports. _My_ reason is that I feel that the Force wishes me to become your friend and that trust is the first step in helping others."

"Do you trust every single Sith then?" Anakin questioned.

Tru snorted. "We're not that naïve. Sith shouldn't be trusted because they can't be trusted. However, If you give your trust to a Sith whose redemption is possible and he accepts it positively then the first level of trust is formed. You cannot help a person if you can't trust them. Not trusting is a sure way of driving one away or causing them to become distrustful later on. For example, when you talked to me while I was on my Master's ship and you let me take you to the Temple, the first level of trust formed. You could have easily done something else instead at that point of time."

"That seems to make sense." Anakin admitted. "However, you still risk a lot by trusting a Sith that could betray you at any moment."

"Sith or not, every person runs the risk of betrayal, even in the Jedi ranks. So it really makes no difference whether you're a Sith or not. The risk is always there, but what kind of people would we be if we didn't take risks? We would be living like hermits and society as we know it would crumble." Tru explained.

Anakin chuckled. "Point taken."

Tru smiled. "That's not even all of it. A little mistrust can be good if there is a valid reason, whereas total mistrust may cause negative reactions." Tru saw Anakin roll his eyes and Tru laughed a bit. "I know, a class could be taught on this subject. Still, it's something to think about."

"I agree. Maybe you should teach it." Anakin suggested.

"No thanks. I would rather go on assignments." Tru answered.

They walked in silence through the pale yellow hallway, passing very few Jedi as they walked to Yoda's quarters.

"There don't seem to be many Jedi around." Anakin remarked, interrupting the silence.

"Many of the students are in classes or are getting ready for the lightsaber tournament that's coming up in two days. The Knights and Masters are most likely meditating or are outside the Temple visiting people around the planet. It's important that we keep morale high, especially for those people whose planets are being ravaged by the Sith."

"Are you participating in the lightsaber competition?" Anakin asked, wondering if it was possible that he could join in too.

Tru shook his head. "Not this year. I'm not that skilled with a lightsaber. My skills lie more in mediation."

"Is it possible that I could participate?" Anakin responded.

"Probably not. There's a limit of how many can enter the competition." Tru replied. "Unless a spot opens up, you'll have to wait a year until the next competition."

They ascended twelve steps and turned into a light green corridor with windows around the top that allowed sunlight to enter the hallway.

"Why are all these hallways different?" Anakin inquired curiously.

"Well, it's a lot better than plain white walls. The architect of these hallways designed them so that every place in the Temple would have a different feel to it. The walls were actually painted by students who wanted to celebrate being chosen by a Master by doing something in the temple." Tru said as he stopped by an inscription on the left wall. "Once an apprentice would achieve knighthood, they would carve an inscription into part of a wall in the old language. This one is my Master's."

Anakin examined the inscription and felt as if he were standing in the past when it was just being carved. So much emotion went into the writing of the inscription on the wall Anakin sensed through the Force. "What does it say?"

"Together we are strong, united we will stand, peace we will bring to a troubled galaxy. Peace." Tru translated. "After the words are carved, historians will come and put these words into a book that contains every single one of the carvings already listed in it."

"A book of insight and encouragement?" Anakin prodded.

"If you want to call it that, yes. It's a great tradition to pass on. So far we have two books, three hundred pages each that are filled with messages from the past."

"I know what I would carve if I could." Anakin remarked, drifting off to the past.  
_  
"What does your heart tell you Ani?" Shmi asked her son. _

"To tell Watto the truth and apologize," Anakin responded, shuffling his tiny feet on the ground while looking down at his shoes.

Shmi nodded, "Now go back to Watto, explain to him why you did it, and apologize."

Anakin looked up at his mother and nodded. "Okay."

Shmi knelt by Anakin and gave him a hug. "Then hurry back so you can eat."

"I will mom." Anakin kissed his mom's cheek and headed for the door.

"Perhaps you may get a chance." Tru mused, bringing Anakin back to the present.

"Perhaps." Anakin agreed.

* * *

"Raven is a nice name." Nev-Kwellen remarked after they had walked for some time trying to find Anakin.

"Do you know when to be quiet, Olin?" Raven muttered under her breath.

"Being quiet is so boring. Why do you keep saying my last name anyway?"

"You're really irritating, you know that?" Raven remarked, wanting to wipe off the smirk that formed on Nev-Kwellen's face with her lightsaber.

"Who me? And please, call me Ferus." Nev-Kwellen answered.

"I won't give you that pleasure, Olin. As far as I'm concerned, you should be in a cell."

Nev-Kwellen faked mock hurt on his face and placed his right hand over his heart. "I'm hurt."

"Oh poor thing. Perhaps you should be sent to the healers." She retorted sarcastically. Nev-Kwellen promptly shut up, much to Raven's relief.

/Ray ray./ A young child mentally called to Raven.

/What's wrong Asha/ Raven asked, sending soothing waves of the Force to Asha.

/I don't feel good./ Asha responded.

/I'll be right there./

"We'll find Anakin later. Right now you're going to follow me." Raven told him and took the lead.

Nev-Kwellen quickly quelled his rising anger and frustration as he followed behind Raven, "Where are we going?"

"The Crèche." Raven answered, her gaze straight ahead.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Raven told him as they turned into the hall on the right.

The crèche had a miniature garden inside the building that consisted of grass and bushes. Crèche mothers kept a careful watch on the little ones, a few holding babies in their arms. Raven went to talk to one of the crèche mother's and then went back to Nev-Kwellen. "This way and be quiet, the babies are sleeping."

Nev-Kwellen nodded, feeling out of place and wary of the children.

Raven went into a small, dimly lighted, room where five small beds were against the walls and walked over to the bed that held a child. "I'm here, Asha."

Nev-Kwellen stayed by the door and watched as Raven sat down in a chair beside the child's bed.

The little girl opened her hazel eyes and looked at Raven. "Ray ray."

Raven smiled and felt Asha's forehead. "You're a little bit warm."

"I'm cold." Asha stated, shivering.

Raven unfolded a blanket that was at the foot of the bed and covered Asha with it. "Is that better?"

Asha nodded her head. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing to Nev-Kwellen standing beside the doorway.

"Nev-Kwellen." Raven answered.

Asha gave a hacking cough that shook her tiny frame. "Will you stay with me?"

Raven smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I will, don't worry."

Asha closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

Nev-Kwellen mentally groaned, Can we just leave? "What happened to finding Anakin?"

Raven turned her head and glared at him. "You'll just have to wait." She responded in a low voice.

"Why? She's asleep now, we can just sneak away." Nev-Kwellen suggested.

"Have a heart, Orin!" Raven snapped before turning her attention back to Asha.

* * *

Anger brewed inside Nev-Kwellen at her words and he sank to the floor, considering the many ways that he could get Raven back for this.

Sitting cross-legged in a small room, Kenshin attempted to meditate. The room was large enough for only five people and was lit up by two torches at each side of the door. The walls were covered with numerous carved writings and seemed to glisten as if they had been rained on. Kenshin heard the door open with a tiny click and felt cool air burst into the warm room. "I don't want to be disturbed."

"Well it's too late now, isn't it?" Winona answered, coming up behind Kenshin. "I'm here and you're talking to me."

Kenshin snorted, a small smile on his lips. "Indeed. Why are you here?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" Winona asked, her voice light and smooth.

"You really like doing that to me do you?" Kenshin remarked, his eyes still closed.

"Doing what?" Winona replied, kneeling down so that she could massage Kenshin's shoulders.

"See, you're doing it again." Kenshin exclaimed, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Winona's smile widened. "Of course. Someone has to."

Kenshin felt his muscles relax as Winona gently massaged his shoulders and back. "That feels good."

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" Winona asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "No. Maybe later." He opened his eyes and turned around to look at her. Winona's light brown eyes looked into his before she broke the gaze and stood up.

"People care about you Kenshin, let us help you." Winona told him, her eyes begging him to accept.

Kenshin turned around and closed his eyes. "No one can help me."

"That's not true and you know it." Winona replied, her voice unsteady.

"Leave me alone!" Kenshin responded sharply.

Winona choked back a sob and ran from the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Anakin and Tru soon arrived at Master Yoda's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Open the door is." Yoda told them from inside his quarters.

Tru opened the door and they walked inside.

Anakin thought the living space was much too big for the Jedi Master as he noted the almost child sized furniture. The living room had eleven small cushions on the floor in a circle and in one corner was a regular sized chair. The walls were covered with tiny handprints, all different colors, and there were several shelves that held various items on one side of the room. Below the shelves were ten small sleeping mats and pillows.

They walked into the kitchen that was also a miniature in its contents. There they found Yoda cooking some sort of stew.

Anakin and Tru bowed their heads as Yoda turned around to greet them.

"In time for noonmeal you both are." Yoda told them.

Tru managed a weak smile. "Actually, my Master wants to have a talk with me so I won't be staying long."

Anakin looked at Tru questioningly, wondering why the sudden excuse.

Tru gave a short bow at Yoda and nodded at Anakin. "I'll see you around Anakin." Tru said and left the room.

Yoda looked at Anakin and saw the young man was deep in thought about something. "Questions you have?" Yoda said knowingly.

Anakin focused on the small Master and nodded. "I was hoping that you could answer them."

"Answer them I can but first eat we must." Yoda replied, going to a cabinet and pulling out two bowls.

Anakin sat down on the floor next to a low small table and watched as Yoda brought two bowls of some kind of stew to the table. Anakin took one and an offered spoon and took his first taste of the green, chunky stew. The stew was bland, yet it quickly eased Anakin's grumbling stomach. _Now I know why Tru didn't want to stay. _Anakin chuckled to himself as he took another small bite of the stew._ This tastes like it came from a swamp.  
_  
"How feel you?" Yoda inquired, studying Anakin's reaction closely.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, not understanding.

"At peace are you?" Yoda continued.

Anakin swallowed another bite of stew before he answered. "I still feel confused."

Yoda nodded his head. "Time it will take. What questions have you?"

"Since I've been here, I've begun to realize how wrong some of my views on the Jedi were. I also noticed that there is unrest here too." Anakin responded.

"Right you are. Much unrest there has been since left Obi-Wan has." Yoda confirmed.

Anakin placed his spoon in the bowl and put his hand in his lap. "Why does Obi-Wan seem so important to everyone here?"

"Know the answer to that you do." Yoda stated.

Anakin looked at Yoda confused. "I do? I only know what Tru told me."

"Know Tru I do. Told you everything he did."

"I don't understand. He told me that Obi-Wan created this..sect..but that can't be the reason that everyone saw him as important."

"What know you about Kenshin?' Yoda questioned.

"Well, Kenshin presides over the sect in the Jedi Order. He is part of a prophecy, something about him being born of a shadow. That part I don't understand." Anakin informed him.

"A man the shadow is. Called shadow he is because of where born he was." Yoda explained.

Anakin's eyes widened as he felt a piece of the puzzle click into his mind. "Obi-Wan is the shadow."

_"Leris 4 is a world torn by natural disasters and war. There hasn't been a war for about a hundred years because the last war convinced everyone that they would be better of living far away from other families. Even the families were divided. When a child got married, the new couple would be forced to go find a home for themselves, away from other people." _

"Why don't they try to get along?" Eleven-year-old Anakin asked.

Darth Redav gave Anakin a sad smile. "Because they won't speak to each other even if they get stuck on the same safe hut during a flood or volcanic eruption. Those who aren't married and still living with their parents will only talk to those who are not married."

"That's dumb." Anakin remarked, scrunching up his face in distaste.

"It does sound like it, but to them it was a way of protecting themselves." Redav answered.

"Well, why didn't some try to leave the planet then?" Anakin questioned.

Redav gave a weak smile. "If they could then I'm sure they would have. Because of the constant wars and inability to get along, technology never advanced past wagons."

"Well, could someone from off-planet get them off." Anakin inquired, tilting his head as Redav turned his face a tiny bit away from him.

"Yes if the people living on Leris 4 would trust them." Redav replied. "One did make it off Leris 4. He calls himself a shadow because he was the only one who had the ability to trust completely. A shadow of what could have been."

"Oh." Anakin said in response.

"Right you are. The shadow Obi-Wan is." Yoda replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Anakin's gazed traveled from the wall he had been staring as at as he remember something from the past and slowly looked at Yoda. Understanding began to dawn as things became clearer. "So if Obi-Wan is the shadow, then that means Kenshin is Obi-Wan's son." Anakin responded, reeling slightly from the realization. "And Tru said that you think _I_ can help him."

"Not think. Know." Yoda corrected.

Anakin shook his head. "How can I help him if I'm still unsure of my place in the Force?"

Yoda nodded. "Help you I can, if let me you will."

"I..I would be grateful for your help." Anakin responded.

"Begin we will after noonmeal." Yoda told him, taking another bite of the stew.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Nev-Kwellen complained.

Raven looked at him in irritation. "You're the whiniest guy I've ever met."

Nev-Kwellen glared at her as she went back to whatever she was doing. "Well, can you stop what you're doing for awhile so we can go eat?"

Raven retained her focus on the child as she sent waves of Force healing to Asha's body.

This only infuriated Nev-Kwellen even more when she didn't respond. _I would be doing my mission by now if it wasn't for that girl! I don't like it here, in fact I hate it. I hate this room, Temple, planet, the Jedi and most of all I hate her! She's pretty for a Jedi but she's so blasted frustrating!_ A spark of electricity momentarily left his fingertips as he watched Raven sing to the child. _I'll get her back dearly for this,_ he swore. _Why did I have to wind up with her out of all the Jedi here?_

Raven planted a kiss on Asha's forehead, whispered something into the half-asleep child's ear and then stood up. She walked over to Drengin and stared down at him. "All right, if you want to eat then let's go." She told him, her voice emotionless.

Nev-Kwellen smiled at victory. "Finally."

Raven ignored his comment as she headed for the cafeteria.

Once they were inside the cafeteria, Nev-Kwellen made a Force sweep of the room in an attempt to locate Anakin. He hissed between his teeth when he failed to locate Anakin and looked at Raven. "Are there any other cafeterias?"

"Nope, just this one. There is a miniature one but that's for those who are eleven years old and younger." Raven told him as she grabbed a tray.

"Do you ever have problems locating your friends? This place is vast." Nev-Kwellen asked, attempting to find a different approach to finding Anakin.

"Nope. When you've lived here most of your life, things are less complicated then they seem." Raven explained. "It also helps when you known someone for a long time to sense where they are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nev-Kwellen asked, the hairs on his neck bristling at Raven's hidden accusation.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. You would have found Anakin already if he was really your friend." Raven responded, taking a moment to give him an icy look. In a low voice she continued. "I don't know the real reason you're here, but know that I'm keeping my eyes on you. If you do anything suspicious, I'll make sure they toss you in a cell and throw away the key. Understand?"

Nev-Kwellen gave her a cool, steady look, hiding his rage behind his mask. "Perfectly."

Raven turned away from him and continued on down the cafeteria line, choosing from a sample of fruit. _So he wants to play? Well, then let the games begin. I'll discover why he's here, and when I do, I'll make him confess before the council..the Orcin council._

_

* * *

_

Drengin and his new friends sat at a round table, happily eating their noon meal. Kalen was digging into a vegetable casserole. Yentuwa was eating soup that contained vegetables, meat, and fruit. Kabbacca had a slab of rare meat on his plate that he seemed to be really enjoying. Salanda was enjoying an assortment of fruit with a side of purple seeds. Drengin was eating a small piece of Bantha steak, some vegetables and a piece of fruit.

"So, what do you guys do after lunch?" Drengin ventured, taking another bite of his food.

Kalen finished taking a sip from his blue milk and answered. "We divide into our clan groups and our instructor takes us places. My clan gets to see one of the council members today."

"What's a clan?" Drengin asked, causing Yentuwa sputter in mid-sip of his water.

Salanda shook her head, managing not to laugh at Yentuwa's reaction.

Kabbacca slapped Yentuwa's back several times until Yentuwa stopped coughing on his water.

"Sorry, Yentuwa croaked out, "it went down the wrong way." He turned his head to Kabbacca. "Will you please not do that? I'll fall into my food one of these days if you keep that up."

Kabbacca woofed something that sounded like laughter and soon everyone at the table was laughing.

After they had calmed themselves down, Kalen answered Drengin's question. "A clan is a small group agemates who do activities together. It may be a history lesson, a lesson on the Force, watching practice duels or something. We meet together for two to three hours after noonmeal every day."

Each clan has a name. My clan is the Bantha clan. Kabbacca added, looking down at his translator droid when it made an odd beep.

"Mine is the Muskwell clan." Yentuwa added.

"What happens when everyone in the clan becomes an apprentice?" Drengin questioned curiously.

"Well, each clan is divided into subdivisions. For example, there is, Little Muskwell, Youngling Muskwell, Growing Muskwell, and Mature Muskwell. Little Muskwell's age range is newborn to four years old. Youngling is five to nine, Growing is ten to twelve, and Mature is for thirteen-year-olds and up. They have a clan for thirteen-year-olds to help those who have not been chosen as an apprentice yet." Yentuwa explained.

Drengin scratched the back of his head as he adsorbed this new information. "I think I get it."

"Kalen, since Drengin is new here, why don't we let him come with our clan today?" Salanda suggested.

Drengin's face lit up with excitement.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure our instructor won't mind." Kalen said, noticing Drengin's happy expression.

"So, what's your clan name?" Drengin asked.

"Well, it's kind of a weird one. Salanda and I belong to the Youngling Shadow Watcher clan." Kalen told Drengin.

"What's so weird about that?" Drengin pressed.

Yentuwa twitched his nose before answering. "First, every clan name is an animal name. Shadow is not an animal. Second, there are no three word clan names other than this one." He gave a small snort. "Some say the Shadow Watcher clan is watched by a Sith just waiting to capture the perfect apprentice for himself."

Kalen rolled his eyes and looked at Drengin. "That's just a made-up story. No Sith are even near this planet. If they were, the Sith would be locked-up or killed already." He said with confidence.

Drengin nearly choked on his Juri juice when Kalen said "killed".

"Hey, are you all right?" Salanda asked in concern.

Drengin coughed one more time before answering. "Yes."

After the meal, they parted into clan groups. Drengin went with Kalen and Salanda and soon met up with the other clan members.

Kalen went to the instructor, gave a small bow of respect and introduced Drengin. "Master Ruuka, this is Drengin. He's new here and I wondered if he could join us for today."

Ruuka looked at Drengin with her bright green reptilian eyes and smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad that you could join us. Are you enjoying it here?"

Drengin nodded. "Yes, I am. It's a lot better than... ." He paused for just a second as he hurried to cover his near mistake, "than being on a ship all day."

"Indeed it is." Ruuka agreed. She turned away to count her charges and when she was satisfied that they were all here she instructed them to follow in double lines.

"Which council member are we going to see?" Drengin asked Kalen, who was walking beside him.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be a surprise if we knew." Kalen pointed out.

"True. Do you think we'll get to see Master Yoda?" Drengin inquired.

"I told you, I don't know." Kalen responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Anakin was going to go see Master Yoda earlier today and I was wondering if he is still there." Drengin explained.

Kalen shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps. It depends on why Anakin went to see Master Yoda."

"Oh." Drengin responded.

Minutes later they were in front of a doorway and Master Ruuka knocked on the door. The door opened and they all walked inside to the living area here they found Master Yoda and Anakin.

Drengin smiled widely when he saw Anakin. He wanted to run to him but saw that Anakin was listening to Master Yoda and knew that he shouldn't interrupt.

Yoda turned away from Anakin, who was meditating, and stepped forward to meet his visitors. "Greetings younglings. Find a cushion and be with you shortly I will."

The children nodded quietly and each claimed a cushion to sit on.

Yoda returned to Anakin who was sitting near the corner of the room. "Trouble meditating you are." sounding more like a statement than a question.

Anakin opened his eyes and looked into Yoda's wizened face. "Yes." He admitted, defeat in his voice. "I can't do it. It's too hard."

Yoda poked Anakin's leg with his gimmer stick. "Impossible it is not, only in your mind it is."

"The Dark Side is easier." Anakin said under his breath, earning another jab by Yoda's stick.

"Yes, easier it is, seductive the Dark Side is. Body, mind, and soul it destroys. Strengthens the body mind, and soul the light side does. Easy the light side path is not, work hard you must and rewarded you will be." Yoda told Anakin and gestured to the children who were chatting to each other on the cushions. "Listen as I instruct them, learn some things you will." Yoda finished before hobbling off.

Anakin looked at the children and noticed Drengin among them. Drengin seemed to be enjoying himself, Anakin observed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _Why do things seem less complicated for Drengin? He seems have adapted to the change of his environment pretty well. _He was interrupted from his musings as Yoda began to speak.

"Ready to begin are you all?" Yoda asked, receiving many nods. "Good. With meditation we will start. Tell me who can, what meditation is?"

Salanda raised her hand and Yoda nodded to her to answer. "Meditation is when you relax your body and free your mind of thoughts."

"Right you are. Add on does anyone else to what Salanda said?" Yoda asked, looking at all of the younglings with a reassuring gaze.

A young Bothan boy broke the silence as he spoke. "Meditation helps you to center yourself with the Force and to relax."

Kalen immediately jumped in after the Bothan boy was finished. "Meditation can help you be able to seek answers within the Force and also to expand your horizons."

"Correct you all are. Anyone else?" Yoda inquired. When no one else spoke up, Yoda gave a nod. "Important meditation is. Without meditation, unfocused we become and prone more to bad decisions. Tell me, meditate how do we?"

A Twi'lek girl raised her hand before she spoke. "We sit cross-legged in a quiet place that will help us to meditate."

The Bothan boy hurriedly added his own thoughts. "The place has to have at least some sort of noise."

"Does not!" The Twi'lek responded instantly.

"Right both of you are." Yoda quickly intervened. "Different opinions have we all."

The two younglings remained quiet as they took in this lesson.

Kalen raised his hand and waited for Yoda to let him speak. "Everyone meditates in different ways but the thing that remains the same is how we reach out to the Force." Yoda nodded for him to continue. "We can't force it to us, we have to let it come to us, then once we grab hold of it and accept it, we can truly meditate."

"Well said." Yoda said in approval. "Meditate you all will now. Assist those who are having trouble Master Ruuka and I will."

Anakin closed his eyes and tried again. He cleared his mind of thoughts and this time didn't concentrate on forcing the light side of the Force to him. Instead he relaxed his body and mind and slowly opened himself up to the light side. Anakin gasped in surprise as the light filled him, comforting and refreshing. It was so much different to the Dark Side touch where Anakin had to focus his anger and hate. With the light side, he felt calm, at peace. He let the light wash over him in waves and slowly drew it to himself. He felt all the beings in the room with him, blazing with light. He lightly touched Drengin's presence and felt the boy react with curiosity. Each presence in the room seemed to have their own tinge of color on their Force signature, Anakin noted. He continued with his observations as he saw things in a totally new and refreshing perspective.

"How feel you?" the familiar voice of Master Yoda asked.

With his eyes still closed Anakin answered. "At ease."

Yoda nodded in approval and let Anakin continue his meditation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hours later, Anakin came out of his meditation to notice that Yoda and the children were gone. Standing up, Anakin reached out for Yoda's presence and found him just coming back into his quarters. Anakin met Yoda a few feet from the door and gave a short bow.

"Found what you sought, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." Anakin said softly, "I understand now."

Yoda sensed Anakin's underlying feelings of guilt and nodded his head. "Progress you have made. Enough for today, it is."

As Yoda walked past him, Anakin said in a low tone, "I would like to learn more."

Yoda turned around to look at Anakin just as Anakin did the same. "A Master you want?" When Anakin nodded, Yoda continued. "Time it will take to find a Master it will."

"I don't want just any Master." Anakin told Yoda, "I would like you to be my Master."

Yoda's ears lifted when he heard Anakin's request. "Other Masters there are."

Anakin felt baffled by Yoda's answer, he was sure that Yoda would agree automatically. "They are not you."

Yoda shook his head, his face emotionless as he spoke. "Too quick your decision is."

"Why don't you just say that you'll train him, Master?" someone said suddenly from the doorway.

Anakin turned around to see who the visitor was and saw a tall man with sprinkled gray and white hair and a neatly trimmed beard.

The visitor grinned as Yoda gave him an irritated look. "Just saving you the trouble, Master." He looked at Anakin and held out his hand. "I'm Master Kigrai Dooku, Master Yoda's former padawan."

Anakin shook Dooku's hand. "You were Master Yoda's padawan."

"One of many," Dooku answered.

Yoda tapped his stick on the floor. "Testing I was, Dooku. Reason to interfere have you?"

Dooku shrugged his shoulders, "Just thought that I'd give Anakin a hand and get rid of the headache before it started." When Master Yoda continued looking at him, Dooku decided to relent. "Okay, so that was not the real reason. Why are you letting Raven watch Nev-Kwellen?" He asked, coming straight to the point.

"Temporary it is," Yoda replied.

_Nev-Kwellen is here already? That was fast. _Anakin thought to himself.

"Assigned you want to be?" Yoda asked.

"I didn't say.." Dooku sighed as he saw Yoda's take it or leave it alone expression. "I'll take the assignment."

"Good. Tomorrow begin you may." Yoda told Dooku and looked back at Anakin.

Dooku nodded and left the room.

"It's a mistake letting Nev-Kwellen inside the Temple." Anakin stated as soon as Dooku left the room.

"Lose him you tried to?" Yoda inquired, studying Anakin's reaction.

Anakin nodded. "I have no reason to distrust him but he's the apprentice of a Sith Council member."

"Point you have yet, risky too your presence is." Yoda remarked.

"I-" Anakin paused and shook his head, "No, you're right." He knelt down on one knee and looked straight at Yoda's face. "It would be hypocritical if you trust me to come in and wander the Temple but put Nev-Kwellen in a cell when we both were trained as Sith."

Yoda gave a short nod. "Correct you are. Watched Nev-Kwellen and you will be. Action we will take if seek to betray us one of you does and proof we have."

"I understand, Master Yoda." Anakin responded and stood up to leave. "Be assured that I'll keep an eye on Nev-Kwellen."

"Space give him you should. If seeks to betray us he does, finding that watched he is, disastrous it may be." Yoda cautioned.

Anakin nodded and turned to leave when Yoda continued.

"Train you I will. 0900 be here by." Yoda told Anakin.

"I'll be here." Anakin replied, feeling as if he was taking a step in the right direction.

* * *

"Where are we going now? Nev-Kwellen complained as Raven led the way.

"To the Healers ward." Raven replied simply.

Nev-Kwellen jogged to catch up to Raven, "Why?"

"Because that's where we're headed." Raven responded emotionlessly.

"We are supposed to be looking for Anakin." Nev-Kwellen reminded her.

"After we make this last stop." Raven told him as she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"You are infuriating!"

"Deal with it."

They stepped into the gleaming white healer's ward and headed to a turbolift.

_Why don't I just strangle her and claim she had a seizure? _Nev-Kwellen thought as they entered the turbolift and it began to descend.

A few minutes later, they left the turbolift and went into the first room on the right. The room was dimly lit and the beeps of the monitors were evident in the still room, Nev-Kwellen noted. He watched as Raven made her way to a medical cot where someone lay.

Raven sat down on the seat beside her father's side and touched Xanatos's right hand. "I'm here daddy." She said softly, her voice filled with emotion. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. The Council gave me an assignment today."

Nev-Kwellen walked over to stand behind Raven and looked at the man who was Raven's father. "How long has he been like this?"

"Ten years." Raven told him, her eyes never straying from Xanatos's face.

"Why hasn't he been pulled from life-support yet? Ten years is a long time, he may never wake up." Nev-Kwellen commented.

"He will wake up!" Raven responded.

"You don't know that. If he was in the Sith Temple, he would have been dead as soon as he was declared to be in a coma."

"That's cruel." Raven spat, turning to look at Nev-Kwellen. "What if it was your own father in a coma, would you have him killed?"

"Yes."

"You're a monster!"

Nev-Kwellen smirked, "No more than you are by letting him live. His health is declining, don't you feel it?"

Raven shook her head furiously. "He's stable. He'll get better."

"You're lying to yourself." Nev-Kwellen pressed.

Raven slapped him hard on the cheek just as the door to the small medical  
room opened.

* * *

After asking where he could find Bant Erin, Anakin was finally at the healer's ward waiting in Bant's office.

Bant walked into her office and saw Anakin sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. "That's not the best place to sleep."

Anakin opened his eyes and stood up, giving her a small bow. "Healer Bant."

Bant smiled. "Please, just call me Bant. Now, what did you want to see me about?" She asked as she sat down at her desk.

"I know about the Orcin."

Bant's eyes narrowed and her smile became a frown. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter? What matters is that I know."

Bant sat back against her chair and sent a small Force probe at Anakin. "It does in fact matter. You have not been here for more than a day and already you know of the Orcin. Do you realize how much trouble this could cause?"

"I won't turn you in, if that's what you're afraid of." Anakin hurried to reassure her.

Bant sensed the truth in Anakin's words but did not relax. "That is not the point. Unless an Orcin has permission to tell someone about us, to not have permission is punishable."

"I don't want anyone to get in trouble on account of me." Anakin said in Tru's defense.

"No one will. This will remain strictly between you, me, and whoever told you. And whoever this person was, do me a favor and tell him that next time he may not be so lucky." Bant replied, leaning forward.

"Now, what is it that you want to know about the Orcin?" Bant asked.

"Would you get in trouble if you told me?"

Bant smirked, "I'll be in trouble one way or another. Now what is your question?"

Anakin shifted a bit in his seat and then asked his question. "Why was the Orcin formed?"

"I can't answer that."

"I was told that you could." Anakin protested, feeling as if he had run into a dead end."

Bant's eyes revealed a momentary look of sadness before it disappeared. "After Obi-Wan, Garen, and Bruck left the Jedi, Reeft, Siri and I compared what Obi-Wan had told us about why he formed the Orcin. Unfortunately, the accounts were so different that we could not understand what Obi-Wan had meant. Part of it might have been because we didn't have Garen and Bruck's version. When we realized that we couldn't figure it out without the missing links, we kept it a secret among ourselves."

"So you don't know? Then how do you get people to join you if you can't tell them for what purpose the Orcin was created?"

Bant closed her eyes as she answered. "We attract them by our code. However, the code itself has been...changed, our teaching tainted." Bant opened her eyes and looked Anakin in the eyes. "When there's no purpose things are easily bent. Without purpose, an order will become chaos."

Anakin frowned, "How was Obi-Wan able to make the Orcin order grow if he told no one the exact purpose of the Orcin order then?"

Bant gave a sad smile. "He knew what the purpose was and people trusted him. If the leader knows the purpose, then an order who does not know what that purpose is will be able to thrive."

"I don't understand." Anakin admitted.

"People create their own individual purposes. Take for instance why you joined the Sith. Was the Sith purpose the reason why you joined, or was it a personal purpose?"

Anakin gaped, "How did you.."

"Never mind how. Just answer the question." Bant interrupted him.

"It was personal." Anakin responded, wondering how Bant knew why he had joined the Sith.

"There's your answer. There are Jedi who are joining for personal reasons, not for a reason of the whole Orcin order."

"I think I understand now." Anakin said with a small nod. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing we can do. Obi-Wan left nothing written about the purpose of the Orcin order and unless Obi-Wan comes back, we will still be in the dark."

"I don't believe that Obi-Wan wouldn't have left some kind of message behind." Anakin stated with conviction.

Bant shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not." Bant unlocked a secret drawer and pulled out a datapad. "This datapad contains the original code and the different accounts Reeft, Siri, and I had. You can try to figure it out, but it won't do you much good without Garen and Bruck's version."

"Bruck is here now, why haven't you sought after his version yet?" Anakin inquired.

"Kenshin has spies watching Bruck. It would not be wise to ask for Bruck's version." Bant warned.

"Why not? Would Kenshin want to know?"

"Kenshin believes that we already do know. If he found out that we don't know then he'll make a new purpose for the Orcin order."

"Oh." Anakin rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, maybe Kenshin's purpose for the Orcin Order will work."

Bant shook her head. "He'll only do so for his own gain. He cares only about destroying the Sith, not about the lives of others who are killed in the process."

Anakin frowned as he considered her words. "How can you know that for sure?"

Bant took a pitcher of water from the side of her desk and poured it into a glass. "Would you like some water?"

"No thanks." Anakin declined.

Bant sipped at her water and then put the glass down. "You haven't met him yet have you?"

"No, I haven't." Anakin replied.

"I advise you to be careful around him; you don't want to get on his bad side." Bant cautioned.

Anakin gave a small smile. "I've been on bad sides before and I've survived. This will be no different."

"You underestimate Kenshin's abilities." Bant told him, a warning in her voice.

"And you mine." Anakin retorted.

Bant gave him an irritated glare. "You're sounding just like him and you haven't even met him yet."

Anakin was about to respond when Bant's comm unit beeped.

Bant answered the comm unit audio only, "Healer Bant here."

"Master Bant, I just spotted Raven going into the turbolift to the coma ward." A male healer informed her. "Should I go get her?"

"No, I'll handle this myself. Thank you for telling me." Bant replied and cut the transmission. She looked back at Anakin and stood. "We're going to have to cut this chat short." She picked the datapad up from the desk and went around it to Anakin who was now standing up. "You can look at this, but make sure Kenshin doesn't find it."

Anakin took it and stuck the datapad inside a pocket inside his cloak. "He won't."

Bant left Anakin in her office and headed for the turbolift leading to the coma ward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bant walked into the coma room where Xanatos lay, to find Raven and an unknown companion. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders."

Raven pressed her lips into a thin line as her gaze grew hard. "I have every right to be here."

"And what? Sit and mope around all day?" Bant retorted. Bant looked at the boy standing next to her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nev-Kwellen." He introduced himself.

"I'm sure you have places to be." Bant said carefully, already knowing he was supposed to have found Anakin by now.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I need to find Anakin but I've been having difficulty." Nev-Kwellen told Bant.

Bant gave a tiny smile. "Well, it just so happens that Anakin is leaving the healers wing right now. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch up with him."

Nev-Kwellen nodded his head. "Thank you." He said in relief and quickly left the room.

As soon as Nev-Kwellen had gone, Bant returned her attention to Raven. "Well?"

Raven's eyes looked defiantly at Bant as she spoke. "I do not mope and I don't spend all day down here, either."

"Raven, can you at least spend two days away from the medical wing for a change?" Bant said, changing tactics.

"Or what?" Raven asked defiantly.

"Or I'll ban you from the medical ward for two months." Bant replied coolly.

"That's not fair." Raven protested. "You're not my Master."

"I am your elder. Now starting tomorrow, you are not to come down here for two days." Bant finished and left a fuming Raven in the room.

Anakin stopped in his tracks a few feet away from the healer's wing when he heard someone call his name. Turning around, Anakin saw Nev-Kwellen approach him. "You made it, I see."

Nev-Kwellen scowled and crossed his arms. "I get the feeling that you wanted to lose me."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. "Perhaps."

Nev-Kwellen ran back up to Anakin and blocked his path. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Anakin smirked. "Would you feel better if I said that it was a test?"

"No. And, if so, it wasn't a very good test." Nev-Kwellen replied.

"You know that and I know that, but Drengin doesn't know that." Anakin responded with a smirk.

_The little slave boy is with him? Well now, what a surprise._ Nev-Kwllen grinned. "Drengin didn't trust me, am I correct?"

"Yes, and you will do well to stay away from him." Anakin said, a hint of a warning in his voice.

Nev-Kwellen nodded in acceptance. "That's fine with me." _Of course, there is the chance that little slave boy will 'accidentally' run into me. _"Do you happen to know where Master Yoda's quarters are? I'm staying there until I can get my own quarters." He said, changing the subject.

Anakin suppressed a chuckle as he thought of Nev-Kwellen tasting Yoda's stew. "Just head down this corridor and keep to the left until you reach a turbolift. Take the turbolift one level up and head right. Yoda's quarters are the eighth door on the left."

"Thanks." Nev-Kwellen began to walk away and then stopped. He took his lightsaber of his belt and gave it to Anakin. "I was told to give this to you."

Anakin took it and placed it on his own belt. _The Council must be testing him._ "You'll get it back soon." He reassured Nev-Kwellen.

Nev-Kwellen walked away without a word, silently fuming that he had to give Anakin his lightsaber.

* * *

Drengin opened his eyes, sat up on his mat and saw that everyone in the clan was still sleeping. Lying back down, Drengin closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. After they had left Master Yoda's quarters, the clan group had headed to a classroom where they drew pictures and painted. Afterwards, they went to the gardens after making a quick stop by a supply room to pick up sleeping mats. Sighing contently, Drengin rolled over on his side and soon fell back to sleep.

Something soft and wet licked Drengin's nose causing him to open his eyes. There on the ground was the Vlarbel that he had caught earlier that morning. Smiling, Drengin sat up and scooped the small mammal into his hands and gently stroked its back.

"It looks like you've got yourself a little friend." Kalen remarked, having woken up a few minutes before.

Drengin looked at Kalen who was sitting a few feet from him and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, too bad I can't have him as a pet."

Kalen laughed softy so as to not awaken the others and walked over to Drengin and sat down beside him. "When I said that they are wild and should be free, I didn't mean that you can't have one for a pet." Seeing the confused look on Drengin's face, Kalen explained. "As long as you don't keep a Vlarbel cooped up in a cage and let it roam free in the gardens then it can be a pet. If you want to keep it in your room for the night, then you should have a box full of sand and a few treats for it. Just don't release a Vlarbel into the hallways because that tends to irritate the Jedi Masters and healers."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Drengin answered.

"So what are you going to name him?" Kalen asked.

"I think I'll name him Teek." Drengin responded, watching as Teek curled himself up in his hand.

"That's a good name. I named mine Urt." Kalen told Drengin, carefully removing Urt from his hair.

Urt's coat matched Kalen's hair so perfectly that Drengin did a double take when he realized that the little mammal had been in Kalen's hair. "Cool. He matches your hair, too."

Kalen grinned and stroked Urt's back. "Yeah. He's a nice little fellow," Kalen agreed.

"So what are we going to do once everyone wakes up?" Drengin asked.

"First we're going to get something to eat and then we're going to go watch some padawans perform katas and then we'll get to have fun until bedtime."

"That sounds like fun." Drengin said in agreement.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun." Kalen confirmed, his smile becoming wider.

* * *

Anakin managed to find Kenshin's room after about a half hour of looking and knocked on the door. The door slid open with a hiss and Anakin walked inside.

"Took you longer than I thought it would." Kenshin remarked from the shadows of the room.

A light came on and they met face to face. _He looks just like his Father, except younger._ Anakin thought to himself. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I have my sources. And I also sensed your presence on board your ship." Kenshin replied, his face passive. "Come, I will show you to your room."

_It's nice to know that I'm being watched._ Anakin thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "So, you know who I am then?"

"Yes." Kenshin answered and opened a bedroom door. "This will be your room."

Anakin walked inside and saw that the room had a window that overlooked the setting sun. Under the window was a light wooden desk. On the left side of the room was a bed with a royal red comforter. A small closet was on the far right of the door and the dresser sat on the far left of the door, facing the bed. "It's very nice."

Kenshin didn't reply and walked away, leaving Anakin in the bedroom.

Anakin found a built-in comm system on the right side of the desk as he sat down in the chair. "It's been an interesting day so far. I wonder what Padme is doing now?" He asked himself, thinking of her for the first time since meeting with the Council. Closing his eyes, Anakin stretched out with the Force and searched for Padme's presence. He smiled as he found her warm welcoming presence and also sensed that she was busy at the moment.

As Anakin withdrew from Padme's presence, he sensed a dark presence reach for him. Quickly reinforcing his mental shields, Anakin dimmed his presence so that whoever was searching for him wouldn't be able to track him down. When the dark presence had retreated Anakin opened his eyes and gave a relieved sigh. That was too close. Relaxing against the back of his chair, Anakin pulled out the datapad from a pocket inside his cloak and began to read the code of the Orcin:

**Act fairly toward everyone no matter who or what they are.**

**Beware of the consequences of your actions.**

**Be careful of what comes out of your mouth.**

**Do what you would want a friend to do for you.**

**Forgive everyone no matter what.**

**Defend, never attack.**

**Be patient.**

**Act with politeness and respect.**

**Act with absolute loyalty.**

**Act with self-control.**

**The peace and justice of the Galaxy will be guarded, and all life in any form is and will be respected. I will bring justice and have compassion for those I serve. I will be respectful to those around me. I will act in honor. I will be mindful of those who are suffering and in distress. I will be sincere. I will have courage and not flee when a friend is in need for my ally is the Force, and I use its powers to serve and protect the innocent from evil. I seek goodness, and defend it from the Dark Side. I have dedicated my life to the Truth, I am the Light - I am ORCIN**

**Emotion, yet peace.  
Ignorance, yet knowledge.  
Passion, yet serenity.  
Chaos, yet harmony.  
Death, yet the Force.**

Anakin rubbed his chin in thought, "Interesting."

**Reeft: The Orcin will destroy the Sith and bring peace and order back into the galaxy.**

**Bant: The Orcin will keep the Jedi from straying to the Dark Side and do what they can to prevent them from becoming Dark Siders.**

**Siri: The Orcin will help to maintain the Jedi order and give relief to the Jedi in the future battle with the Sith.**

**Bruck:**

**Garen:**

_This still doesn't make any sense. What is the difference between the Jedi and the Orcin? They are all users of the light so why is the Order divided._ Anakin stood up and began to pace the room and then stopped as he faced the bed…

_Sobs filled the air in a dark room, gradually becoming wails. The light in the room came on as a tall man with a beard entered and went over to the bed. In the bed lay a young boy about thirteen years old with brownish-red hair. The boy was crying into his pillow and at the same time was tossing and turning._

"_Shh, Padawan." The tall man said as he sat down on the side of the bed and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's just a dream." He said in a soothing voice._

_The boy stopped moving and slowly turned his tear stained face toward his Master. "No." the boy croaked out, swallowing a lump in his throat. "It wants me, it's so cold." Turning his head away, the boy resumed his crying._

_The Master attempted to send soothing thoughts through their bond but met up with a mental wall. "Obi, nothing is going to hurt you. We're safe inside the Temple."_

_Obi-Wan's sobs only increased and shook his whole body. "It's dark and cold, why can't you feel it? It's here, it's here!" He cried out in frustration._

_Without warning items began to be tossed around the room as a Force windstorm began. Model starships, papers, holo pictures and various other things flew at the tall Master who had instantly surrounded himself with a Force shield. "Obi-Wan stop!" He commanded as a strong wind swept the room. "No one with ill intentions will find you here. Trust me."_

"_No, no. He's back, he always comes back." Obi-Wan replied, his voice muffled by the pillow and the Force wind._

"_Padawan, trust me." The tall man said again gently. "No one is going to hurt you."_

"_You don't understand!" Obi-Wan responded looking back at his Master. Obi-Wan's face was pale and his eyes were red and swollen. "No one understands." The Force storm subsided as Obi-Wan felt himself tire from his outburst._

"_Then help me to understand." Obi-Wan's Master pleaded trying to understand exactly what was bothering his distraught padawan._

"_I can't." Obi-Wan said in a voice so low that his Master barely caught it._

"_Why not?" His Master asked, seeking answers about Obi-Wan's fear._

"_I can't." Obi-Wan replied in another whisper and turned away from his Master. Tears escaped Obi-Wan's eyes and created a wet spot on his pillow…_

Anakin's eyes narrowed as soon as the vision had ended and once again felt the dark presence prodding at his mental shields. Sitting on the floor, Anakin began to meditate and try to pinpoint the dark presence he felt.

* * *

Drengin, Kalen, Salanda, Yentuwa, and Kabbacca crawled through the, amazingly clean, ventilation shaft until they were next to an opening in the ventilation shaft that led into someone's quarters.

"Umm, do you think this is a bad idea?" Drengin asked nervously.

Kalen grinned and looked over his shoulder at Drengin. "Relax, we've done this lots of times."

"Yeah," Salanda confirmed. "It's not like they're going to use their lightsabers on us."

A shudder ran down Drengin's spine and he swallowed hard before replying. "Why are we doing this again?"

Yentuwa rolled his eyes and scratched an itch on his arm. "Whenever there is someone in need of cheering up we go and cheer them up."

"Just don't try Kenshin, he won't tolerate it." Kabbacca warned.

"Come on, let's hurry up. The fan is coming on again." Yentuwa stated as a cool wind brushed past him.

Kalen opened the vent and with what he knew of the Force, landed safely on the floor.

Drengin went next, followed by Salanda, Kabbacca, and Yentuwa who was taking up the rear. Quietly they walked across the bedroom to the door and slowly they opened it and slipped into the main room. In the main room a Jedi Master was in the mist of meditation in the center of the room.

Kalen motioned for the others to stay by the door and silently walked over to the Jedi Master and sat across from him.

The others formed a square around Kalen and the Jedi Master and waited.

Drengin sat a few feet and a foot to the side behind Kalen and looked at the Jedi Master. _If I knew that this is what we would be doing then I would not have agreed to join them._ Drengin looked at Salanda who appeared completely calm and then back at the Jedi Master. Drengin's eyes widened when he saw the Jedi Master watching him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Um, hi!" Drengin said with a squeak.

Drengin's companions laughed, and the Jedi Master gave a small smile.

"I see you brought someone new this time." The Jedi Master remarked, his grin fading.

Kalen grinned, "Yep. He's new here. He only arrived today." Kalen motioned to Drengin and made introductions. "Master Jinn, this is Drengin; Drengin this is Master Jinn."

"Hi, Master Jinn." Drengin said after he was introduced.

"Are you enjoying being at the Temple?" Qui-Gon asked Drengin.

Drengin nodded his head, his nervousness beginning to fade. "I am. I like it here."

Salanda spoke up from the side. "Are you ever going to take on a padawan again?"

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and stood up. "I believe you guys should be going now."

Drengin and the others followed Qui-Gon as he headed into the kitchen.

"A padawan will help you be happy again." Yentuwa continued.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. "You guys are just as bad as Master Yoda." He stated looking back at them with a cup in his hands.

Everyone except Drengin grinned widely at Qui-Gon's statement.

Qui-Gon sighed as he went to get the whistling tea kettle. "I don't know how you do things with everyone else, but I think you should do something different than you have been doing."

"Like what?" Kalen asked.

"Like play some pranks." Qui-Gon answered.

"But Master Yoda says not to do that." Salanda replied.

Qui-Gon smiled. "It's okay to bend the rules from time to time. I'm sure the rules don't stop your agemates."

Kalen frowned and then grinned. "Okay. Come on guys, let's go pull some pranks."

Qui-Gon turned back around and finished fixing his tea. _That was easy./_

"What are pranks?" Drengin asked, causing Qui-Gon to almost burn his tongue.

Qui-Gon turned around and saw Drengin standing near the table with a serious expression on his face. Qui-Gon set the cup down on the table and sat down. "Come and sit down."

Drengin sat down on a chair on the right side of Qui-Gon and waited as Qui-Gon took another sip of his tea.

"Pranks are when you do little things to people like putting bubble bath into the fountains, putting dye into someone's shampoo bottle, or turning the water sprinklers on. Things like that."

"Oh." Drengin responded. "Have you ever done a prank?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "I have a few times."

"Did you get in trouble?" Drengin asked.

"Only once and it was because I hid Yoda's stick."

"But it's just a stick." Drengin replied.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Stay at the temple long enough and that opinion will change."

"Master Jinn, what do you think about the Sith?" Drengin asked slowly.

Qui-Gon leaned back against his chair and sat his cup back onto the table. "Why do you want to know?"

Drengin shifted in his chair, wondering if this was a bad move. "I'm curious."

"Would you be more interested in talking about other things?" Qui-Gon asked.

Drengin shook his head. "I just want to know what everyone thinks. That's all."

Qui-Gon stood up and headed into the living area. "You should go catch up with your friends."

"Okay." Drengin looked down at his feet and mumbled the reply as he stood up to leave Qui-Gon's quarters.

* * *

The next day Anakin was finishing up his exercises with Master Yoda when someone knocked on the door. While standing on one hand and levitating several cushions and a chair in the air, Anakin reached out to sense who was at the door.

Yoda went to answer the door and by the time the door was opened, Yoda heard the distinct thump of a chair, cushions, and a body hitting the floor.

"Hello, Master Yoda. Is Anakin here?" Padme asked.

"In the living area he is. Done training he is today." Yoda replied, turning around to look at Anakin who was coming out of the living area. "Focus you must learn." Yoda lectured. "No more for today."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Anakin answered with a nod. Anakin looked at Padme and any embarrassment that he felt faded away as he saw her.

Padme was wearing a light blue dress and her brown hair was coiled on top of her head with white lace interwoven in her braids. In spite of the fact that the dress was more of an everyday dress, Padme still looked as beautiful as ever with her light pink cheeks and rosy lips.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Padme commented with a smile that made Anakin's heart flutter.

Anakin gave her a smile back. "I guess I am. Master Yoda is very patient."

"Worse than my former padawan you are." Yoda remarked as he waved the broken chair leg at Anakin. "Break things he did not."

Anakin's cheeks grew a pink and he left Yoda's quarters hurriedly with Padme following right behind him.

Padme raised an eyebrow at Anakin as soon as the door closed behind them. "Having trouble concentrating?"

"Well," Anakin paused for a minute and then continued. "A little bit."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Padme asked as they began to walk down the corridor.

Anakin shook his head. "No. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. So, what's been keeping you busy?"

Padme didn't press him any further and went along with the change of subject. "I'm working on helping to build a Senate. You see, as more worlds join with the Jedi, there is more need to have someone represent the people of different worlds. In that way, we can help organize bases, fleets, supplies and so on. Once the Sith are gone there will be a government ready to take over and the Jedi will take over as guardians of peace."

"That sounds like a lot of work. Don't forget to take a break and get some sleep." Anakin told her in a serious voice.

Padme laughed and poked him in the ribs. "Don't get all protective on me. Besides, I can say the same to you."

A smirk appeared on Anakin's lips. "As you wish M'lady."

His tone of voice made Padme blush and take a glance at Anakin's grinning face and sparkling blue eyes. "You're such a flirt."

"Has it been decided on who will be the head of the Senate yet?" Anakin asked, turning the discussion around.

Padme shook her head. "No. It's going to take awhile since they want to wait until a few more worlds join in. How's Drengin doing?"

"He's adjusting fairly easily. The children were quick to accept him."

"That's good. What about you?" Padme continued.

"I'm not really ready to fully accept becoming a Jedi, but for now this is the best option." Anakin answered. "I don't want to make a decision that I'll regret later on."

"That's understandable." Padme gave Anakin a warm smile as she added, "Do you want to go on a picnic outside of the Temple? It's a nice day out today."

Anakin smiled back. "I would enjoy that."

* * *

Nev-Kwellen walked into a training room and stopped midstep when he saw who was using the room to practice katas. Raven was twirling and leaping across the floor, performing each of the katas gracefully and without flaw. Her light purple lightsaber hummed and zipped through the air as Raven made a strike and somersaulted at the same time. Raven was wearing a light brown, short sleeved jumpsuit, and her black hair was up in a tightly braided bun.

Raven sensed his presence as she finished the kata and turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?" She said sharply as she headed to a nearby bench to grab a towel and wipe the perspiration from her forehead.

"For your information, I came here to exercise. I didn't expect to find you here." Nev-Kwellen answered as he walked toward her.

"There is more than one training room." Raven pointed out as she put on her cloak.

"Maybe we were meant to meet up today." Nev-Kwellen responded, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Raven shrugged his hand off and began to walk away. "I'm sure you have things to do."

Nev-Kwellen pressed his lips together in a thin line and then ran to catch up to Raven. "I thought that anger leads to the Dark Side?"

Raven whirled around at him, her eyes burning with fire, her face stone cold. "Obviously, you have many things to learn. One of them being to stay out of my way."

Nev-Kwellen cocked an eyebrow at Raven in amusement. "I thought you enjoyed my presence."

"When Hoth melts!" Raven retorted.

_Angry now are you? Perhaps you will have some use if you could be turned._ "If you hate me so much then why don't you fight me?" Nev-Kwellen asked, looking into her blazing blue eyes. "You look so pretty when you're mad."

Raven clenched and unclenched her fists as she tried to control herself. "Don't try me." She said with a hard edge to her voice before she stormed away.

_She is the most confusing girl I have ever met. Considering that she hit me in the med room, it should have stood to reason she would do so again. I think. _Nev-Kwellen frowned deeply as he tried to sort things out in his mind.

* * *

Looking into the calm water, Drengin sat forlornly at the edge of the pond in the garden. A tear trickled from his eye, down his cheek, to his chin and dropped into the water. Drengin closed his eyes as the images from his dream slowly faded._ I miss you all, mama, papa, Jaren, Odin. I miss my Master, too._ Opening his eyes, Drengin looked back at the water and gaped when he saw a reflection that was not his own. Bluish green eyes peered up at him and a brownish red braid trailed over the boy's shoulder. The boy looked sad Drengin noticed and began to look around himself for whoever was making the reflection. When he didn't see anyone, Drengin looked back into the water only to see his own reflection.

Chills ran up Drengin's arms as he stood up, keeping a wary eye on the water. _It was just my imagination. He_ said to himself repeatedly like a mantra. Drengin closed his eyes took a deep breath and opened them again. "Ah!" Drengin screamed when he saw the face again and ran out of the garden to look for Anakin or someone…anyone.

* * *

Anakin and Padme sat under a large bushy green tree with a blanket under them where their picnic meal lay.

"Have you and Drengin been able to see Bruck yet?" Padme inquired as she bit into a piece of yellow fruit.

Anakin shook his head and looked to his right where the Temple sat on the mountain. "The Council won't let us near him." He looked back at Padme as he continued, "Healer Bant says that Kenshin has spies near Bruck's cell. They may even be watching me right now."

Padme put her piece of fruit back on the small plate in front of her, thinking. "Who is Kenshin and what does he have to do with anything?"

"Apparently, a lot of things. It's one of the reasons why I hesitate to go see Bruck. I have an idea why any prisoners die before two weeks and if I am right, Bruck doesn't have that much time left." Anakin replied in a serious tone. "I also think that there is even more going on than anyone here knows."

"What makes you say that?" Padme asked, noticing Anakin's faraway look. "What's wrong?"

Anakin shook his head as he refocused himself. "It may be nothing." _Padme doesn't need to be burdened by this. _He started to change the subject when he sensed Tru, along with Drengin, descend the grassy hill. Anakin turned his head to look toward them and saw Drengin run straight for him.

Drengin ran to Anakin, sat in his lap and snuggled close to his friend.

"What's wrong, Drengin?" Anakin asked, feeling the distressed emotions leaking from Drengin's shields.

Drengin clung close to Anakin and blurted out in one breath. "Isawsomeonesfaceinthewaterbutnoonewasthere."

"Slow down, Drengin, and tell me what happened from the beginning." Anakin responded, rubbing Drengin's back.

"I was sitting by a pond in one of the gardens and I was the only one there. I saw someone's face in the water and it wasn't mine. I looked around but no one else was there." Drengin told Anakin, beginning to relax as he told Anakin what happened. "I sensed something too. I sensed fear, despair, and determination."

While Drengin talked, Tru knelt down beside Anakin and listened as Drengin recounted what happened.

Anakin glanced at Tru and then back at Drengin. "Can you tell me where this garden is?"

"It's the one right next to the room with all the fountains in it." Drengin answered and looked up at Anakin, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Anakin asked curiously.

"For being such a baby." Drengin replied, wiping his cheeks.

Anakin gave a faint smile. "You don't need to be sorry, you're still young. It would be wrong to say that five year-olds don't get scared and go to someone for comfort sometimes."

"Six." Drengin corrected looking down at his hands. "My birthday is today."

Padme laid her hand on Drengin's shoulder, prompting him to look at her. "Happy birthday, Drengin."

Drengin managed a tiny smile in reply.

"Drengin, why don't you stay with Padme while Tru and I go check this pond out." Anakin suggested.

"Okay." Drengin agreed as he scooted off Anakin's lap and sat down on the blanket.

Anakin stood up and gave Padme an apologetic look. "I'm sorry our picnic was cut short Padme. We'll have to do it again some time."

"It's okay." Padme answered, smiling up at him. "We can always have another picnic."

Anakin nodded his head and headed up the hill to the Temple with Tru right beside him.

* * *

"You really don't want to get on her bad side." Dooku remarked as he came up behind Nev-Kwellen.

Nev-Kwellen stiffened and slowly turned around. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you like to invite trouble." Dooku responded.

Nev-Kwellen's face turned a shade of red as he defended himself. "I do not invite trouble!"

"Have you ever flirted with a girl before?" Dooku asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, no…" Nev-Kwellen began to respond just before Dooku interrupted him.

Dooku smirked, "Well, then there's your problem. You're lucky she didn't hit you."

Nev-Kwellen frowned and walked past Dooku. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"No." Dooku replied, walking over to a bench and making himself comfortable.

Nev-Kwellen picked up a training probe and turned it on. "Why not?"

"Because I was assigned to make sure you stay out of trouble." Dooku responded.

A shot got passed Nev-Kwellen's lightsaber and grazed his shoulder as he looked at Dooku. "Is that so? Well, I hope I don't bore you, old man."

A mischievous twinkle flickered in Dooku's eyes as he discreetly activated another training droid with the Force.

Nev-Kwellen heard the second training droid come up behind him and rolled to the right so that the droids were in front of him. "Hey!" he shouted in annoyance.

Dooku maintained an innocent expression as he activated three more training droids, then four, five, and seven.

"Ah!" Nev-Kwellen cried out in irritation as he was hit in the shoulders, legs, and hip.

"Bravery comes in two forms: foolish and wise. The foolish one fights a battle he can't win and is killed because he won't leave. The wise one, however, admits defeat and leaves quickly so that he can fight another day." Dooku commented, ignoring Nev-Kwellen's plight.

Nev-Kwellen's anger grew but he dared not use the Dark Side in the Jedi Temple. Sweat soaked his face and light tunic, his hair was plastered against his forehead. He ached from where the mini bolts had hit him and head hurt where a training droid had accidentally run into him.

Dooku stood up and walked in a wide circle around Nev-Kwellen and the training droids he continued. "The Force is our ally. We do not bend it to our will. Instead we become one with the Force, flow with the Force. It takes time, but it is worth it. The light cleanses our body and heals us. The dark takes the energy from our bodies until we become a hollow shell."

Gritting his teeth, Nev-Kwellen ducked and, bringing his saber over his head, slashed a training droid in two.

Dooku activated two more and stopped walking. "When your mind is calm and at peace, then you can overcome any obstacle."

"Dooku!" Someone shouted from the doorway of the training room. "What do you think you're doing?" The training droids ceased firing and dropped to the ground

Smiling, Dooku walked over to Nev-Kwellen, who was kneeling on the floor in exhaustion, and placed his hand on Nev-Kwellen's shoulder. "Just a little exercise."

"Little? Only in your mind Dooku."

Dooku snorted. "I seem to remember a young padawan who complained about me being too tough on him during saber matches. You're now one of the best swordsmen in the Temple because of those 'tough' training sessions."

"At least I was warned beforehand."

Dooku's eyes narrowed into slits. "How long were you watching, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon smirked and walked over to Dooku. "Since Nev-Kwellen began to practice."

Nev-Kwellen almost smiled when he saw Dooku's face get red.

"I do know how to do other things, too." Qui-Gon remarked.

Nev-Kwellen scrambled out of the way, just seconds before Dooku and Qui-Gon began to duel. _I guess I should be thankful that he's not a Sith Master._ He shook his head and immediately regretted it when the throbbing returned. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to grab his cloak, only to have to duck as a training droid flew right past him. _I think I liked it better when Raven was watching me._ Putting on his cloak, Nev-Kwellen quickly left the training room and left the two Masters to their duel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Anakin and Tru found the pond that Drengin had told them about, but nothing that could explain what Drengin had seen.

"Could it be that he saw someone from the past?" Anakin asked.

"It's possible, but I've been here before and have not seen what Drengin saw." Tru answered as he walked around the pond to stand by Anakin. "Another possibility is that the Force wanted him to see who he saw."

Anakin sat down and looked up at Tru. "Then perhaps we should see what the Force is trying to reveal."

Tru nodded in agreement as he sat down in a meditative position. "Let's do it."

_A young boy, around twelve years old, sat near the pond. He looked into the water as tears fell down his eyes and cheeks. A few minutes later, he stood up and looked around before looking back down at the water. "I'm sorry." He whispered before plunging into the pond._

_Minutes passed and the boy didn't come back up, yells filled the garden as two boys ran up to the pond. The blond haired boy's eyes were wide and he looked scared. "Where is he Reeft?"_

_Reeft took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. "He's in the garden somewhere, can you sense him Bruck?"_

_Bruck shook his head. "He's blocking me."_

_Reeft looked at the water, his face paling. "I know where he is." His voice cracking._

_Bruck didn't need Reeft to explain when he saw where Reeft was looking. "Go get help." Bruck yelled before he jumped into the water._

_Reeft stood frozen, unable to move._

Anakin and Tru both opened their eyes at the same time and sat in silence as they absorbed this new revelation.

"We should go talk to my Master. There's more going on here than we think we know." Tru remarked as he stood up.

Anakin nodded in agreement and went to follow Tru. "This all seems to be getting complicated. If Obi-Wan was well known and liked then why did he try to kill himself?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping my Master can answer that." Tru responded in a low voice.

"And if he can't?" Anakin asked, looking at Tru.

"We'll have to find a way to talk to Bruck." Tru answered.

They walked on in silence until they came to Tru and his Master's quarters.

Tru's Master was reading a datapad when they entered the living area.

"Master, we have a question." Tru said as soon as he saw his Master.

Reeft put down his datapad and looked at Tru and Anakin and gave a smile. "Go on."

"Did Obi-Wan try to kill himself when he was a child?" Tru asked.

The smile quickly disappeared as Reeft put on a passive face. "What makes you think this?"

"Drengin was shown a glimpse of something from the past. Tru and I meditated on it and the Force let us see something from the past." Anakin explained.

Reeft walked around the couch, and went to stand in front of a window. "You want to know why, don't you? Forget about it, it's in the past."

"A past that may be of use to know for the present." Tru retorted. "If we have to, we'll go talk to Bruck."

"No one is to see Bruck unless they have permission from the Council or are guarding him." Reeft responded sternly.

"Then tell us what happened." Tru pressed.

Reeft looked out of the window, past the scenery, to a time in the past he would like to forget. After a couple of minutes went by Reeft spoke. "It happened so suddenly. No one would have thought he would try something like that. I was practicing for the lightsaber tournament that day when Bruck ran into the training room. I sensed that something was wrong before Bruck spoke. Bruck said that Obi-Wan was in trouble. He didn't tell me how he knew because I hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary. I should have felt something but Obi-Wan was good at doing things without alerting others. I managed to catch a sense of where Obi-Wan was through our bond while Bruck managed to divert Obi-Wan's attention from me. We got to the garden and found that Obi-Wan had jumped into the pond. I felt his presence begin to dim and realized what was happening. Bruck jumped into the pond after Obi-Wan, right after telling me to get help. I couldn't move, I was in shock that Obi-Wan would attempt to kill himself. I managed to get moving and found Xanatos who immediately told me to alert the healers while he ran to the garden. By the time I had alerted the healers

Xanatos had rescued Obi-Wan and got him to breathe again." Reeft stopped his account as he took a deep breath to steady his voice. "I don't know why he did it. I didn't even think of asking."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "Can we see Bruck?"

Silence came upon the room and slowly Reeft responded. "Both of you are treading on dangerous ground. I'll talk to Yoda and see if he'll change his mind."

"Thank you, Master." Tru responded gratefully.

Anakin and Tru headed for the door and stopped when they heard Reeft speak.

"Be careful, spies are everywhere." Reeft cautioned them.

"We will." Anakin responded and they stepped into the hall.

"I really hope we know what we're doing." Tru remarked once they were walking down the corridor.

"Relax. Now where do you think we can find Xanatos?" Anakin asked.

"Um, knowing where he is not going to help." Tru muttered.

"Why?" Anakin asked, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Xanatos has been in a coma for ten years now. The chances of him waking are slim." Tru replied.

"Oh." Anakin sought the Force for a direction and then looked at Tru. "I think we should see him anyway."

Tru shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to."

Raven stood outside the medcenter, staring blankly at the entrance. _I shouldn't have slapped him. It was un-Jedilike and uncalled for, even if he __is Sith._ Raven turned her head to look back down the hall, leaning back against the wall. _He's hiding something. I have a feeling that he is a spy but I need proof._ Looking back at the medcenter, Raven made up her mind and went inside to find Bant.

Raven found Bant in her office and walked inside.

Bant looked up at her datapad at her unexpected visitor and motioned for her to sit down. "What's the matter?" She asked, sensing Raven's troubled emotions.

Raven sat down in a chair across from the desk and sighed. "Nev-Kwellen, he's such a….a….he's annoying."

Bant leaned back against her chair, her face passive. "And?" she prodded.

"Why doesn't Kenshin get rid of him now before he reveals our location to the Sith." Raven said, anger mixed in her tone.

"You believe he is a spy?" Bant questioned.

"Yes." Raven replied quickly. "I don't trust him."

Bant gave Raven a soft smile. "He has not been here for that long, Raven. Don't judge him yet."

Raven frowned, "Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides Raven, nor am I judging." Bant answered calmly. "What did Nev-Kwellen do to get you upset?"

Raven opened her mouth to respond but closed it when she couldn't find a valid reason. "Nothing." She murmured to herself.

"Have you tried to meditate yet?" Bant asked.

Raven shook her head, "I know I should but I can't focus."

"Would you like me to help you meditate?" Bant offered.

"No. I just need someone to talk to." Raven replied.

Bant nodded in understanding. "I see. Are you going to participate in the lightsaber tournament?" Bant asked, changing the subject to something Bant knew that Raven would try to avoid.

Raven's eyes flashed with irritation as she realized where this was leading. "You know my answer on that subject. We've gone over it before."

Bant sighed and leaned forward on her desk. "I know you don't want a new Master, but it will be good for you to have one again and not just be taught by several Masters."

"My Master will be back. Just because she hasn't contacted us in five years doesn't mean she's…" Raven's voice trailed off and she looked away from Bant to look at a picture hanging on the wall to the right.

"That's just it. She's been gone for five years. Even if she's not dead, she will still want you to be trained properly." Bant replied gently.

Raven looked down at the floor, tracing the lines in the Bantha hide rug with her eyes.

"Raven, I know you feel like your betraying your Master by finding another, but think about what she would want for you."

"She would want me to get a new Master." Raven sighed and looked up at Bant. "There are others who need a Master. I can't deprive them of a chance."

Bant rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. "Raven…" She didn't get a chance to finish when Raven stood up and left Bant's office.

Raven walked quickly down the hallway and headed to one of the gardens that was her private sanctuary.

The garden had a pebble pathway and led into a small group of threes that seemed to form a cave. Raven smiled and head toward, only to frown a few seconds later. _Why is 'he' here?_ She marched up to the small opening of the group of trees and stepped between two trees. She saw Nev-Kwellen nursing some minor burns and began to feel sympathy for him. "What happened?" She asked.

Nev-Kwellen looked up at her in surprise, having not sensed her approach. "Nothing." He answered as he hid the small medkit behind his back.

Raven rolled her eyes as she knelt down on both of her knees in front of him. "You know you could go to the medcenter and got fixed up. It's not unusual to miss some low powered energy bolts."

Nev-Kwellen's face turned red in embarrassment. "I don't normally miss."

Raven grabbed the medkit from behind his back and examined its contents. "You don't have much left in here."

Nev-Kwellen shrugged, "I try avoiding the medcenter. Besides, I was taught that going to the medcenter means that I'm weak."

"Certainly not. It means that you have common sense. Besides, the healers need something to do." Raven replied laughing softly. "Here, let me help you." Raven stretched out with the Force and, sensing where his small burns were, sent healing waves to them.

The soreness diminished and Nev-Kwellen let himself fully relax against the tree. "That felt good."

"You can do it to, you know. You just can't use the dark side to do it." Raven remarked handing the medkit back to Nev-Kwellen.

"If you guys can do this then why do the Jedi need healers?" Nev-Kwellen asked.

"Not everyone can do it effectively and sometimes a Jedi may be too weak to heal himself on his own. Also, healers are needed for other reasons, too." Raven explained. "So are you going to tell me how you got hit so many times and got that bump on the back of your head?"

"You're very thorough." Nev-Kwellen commented.

"And you are avoiding my question."

Nev-Kwellen gave a small smirk. "Well, since you found a way to get me off your back, I wound up with Master Dooku watching every step I took." Nev-Kwellen shrugged. "I was just minding my own business and training with a remote when Master Dooku began sending a whole bunch of remotes at me."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest, stared him in the eyes and waited.

Nev-Kwellen began to fidget from her intense stare. "Okay, okay. So maybe I called him an old man." Nev-Kwellen swore that her eyes were piercing right through him as he continued. "I told him 'I hope I don't bore you old man.'"

"You sure know how to attract trouble." Raven responded with a shake of her head.

"Oh, and you don't?"

"Who says that I attract trouble? You haven't been here long enough to even know if I attract trouble."

iYou have attracted trouble. Me./i Nev-Kwellen shrugged. "A guess?"

"Obviously. So do you go by Ferus or Nev-Kwellen?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"Nev-Kwellen, Ferus was my birth name."

"So you knew your parents?"

A bone in Nev-Kwellen's cheek twitched as he answered. "I remember my father. My mother died soon after I was born."

"I'm sorry." Raven said softly.

"My father gave me to the Sith when I was ten years old so that he could convince the Sith to get a bounty off his head. The Sith Council changed my name to Nev-Kwellen."

Raven tried hard to control her shock and anger about what she just learned about Nev-Kwellen. Swallowing hard Raven proceeded to ask, "What would you like me to call you?"

"You can call me Ferus if you want."

"I'd like that. What's the meaning of Ferus?"

"On my planet, it means noble and fearless."

"I like it." Raven responded, forgetting for the moment that Ferus was a Sith and she was a Jedi in training.

A comfortable warmth came over them and Raven moved to sit beside Ferus. She laid her head down on his shoulder as they just sat in silence, listening to bird calls.

* * *

Anakin and Tru entered the medcenter and found Bant making rounds.

Bant looked up from her datapad and smiled, "what can I do for you two today?"

"We want to see Xanatos." Tru replied.

Bant continued to walk and handed the datapad to a padawan healer and told her to put it on her desk. "You do know that he's in a coma." Bant told Anakin as they turned right to a turbolift.

"Yes. Tru told me." Anakin answered.

"What do you hope to accomplish by seeing him?" Bant asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

The turbolift door swished open and they headed for a nearby room. Bant entered first and turned up the lights. Anakin and Tru walked over to where Xanatos lay.

As Anakin neared Xanatos's bedside, he felt the same dark presence that he had felt last night. Frowning, he reached his hand out and placed it on Xanatos's Temple. Anakin closed his eyes and focused in on the dark presence. He felt the dark cloud surrounding Xanatos's mind, unbreakable and slimy. Anakin mentally prodded it but it reacted like someone's mind in a coma might react. Anakin drew back and opened his eyes to see Tru and Bant looking at him with concern on their faces.

"We were about to try to wake you up. You were out for about fifteen minutes." Bant remarked.

"What did you find?" Tru asked, having a feeling that their trip down here was not for nothing.

Anakin took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know why Xanatos isn't waking up."

Bant looked at Anakin in surprise, "Enlighten me." She responded, crossing her arms.

"It's called black sleep. A Sith can put people into a dark sleep that resembles a coma. It is rare that they use this method and not many actually learn how to do this." Anakin explained. "What you sense is actually an illusion and mirrors the mind of a comatose patient. That is why you can't sense the dark sleep."

Bant's eyes narrowed. "If that's the case, then why wasn't he killed instead?"

"I don't know." Anakin confessed.

"How could a Sith have gotten close enough to do it? Xanatos went into a coma after a few days back in the Temple." Bant inquired.

Tru narrowed his eyes. "Unless there's a Sith here we don't know about."

"That's impossible. If that Sith has been here for ten years then he would have given our location away already." Bant responded.

Anakin rubbed his chin in thought. "It is possible that this Sith is planning something that he doesn't want the other Sith to know about."

"But ten years!" Bant exclaimed. "We would have sensed him if he was here."

"Not necessarily so." Anakin replied. "I'm going to have to use your archives."

Bant gave him an irritated glare. "You're changing the subject."

"We should keep this discussion and suspicion of a Sith presence here between us." Tru advised, preventing an argument from erupting.

Bant slowly nodded her head. "That may be for the best. Tru can show you where the archives are. If you need something that has a password then come ask me and I'll get you in."

"Thank you." Anakin responded.

Silence broke out as they looked at Xanatos's prone form.

"Can you break the black sleep?" Bant asked.

Anakin bit his lower lip before responding. "I might be able to. Breaking it is harder then making it. I'll need some time to meditate before I try."

Tru grinned. "Do or do not, there is no try. Master Yoda likes to drill that into our heads."

Anakin lightly chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Bant turned off the light and they left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kenshin walked into the two-story building on the east side of the river and, using the Force, detected Winona's location. He walked into the small office where Winona was busy going through papers.

"No hello?" He inquired.

Winona looked up at him, surprising him with her cool gaze. "Nope."

"I'm sorry about the other day." Kenshin apologized. "You were just trying to help."

Winona picked up a stack of papers, stood and walked past Kenshin.

"Winona, I said I'm sorry." Kenshin said as he followed her out the door.

Winona entered the office next to hers and handed the papers to Maya.

"Make sure Padme gets these. I'm going to need them back by tomorrow morning so I can send a copy to the Council."

Maya took the stack of papers and nodded her head. "No problem."

"Thanks." Winona answered and walked back out the office.

Pressing his lips together, Kenshin stood in front of Winona. "You're not going to keep ignoring me, are you?"

Irritation flashed in Winona's eyes as she turned and headed down a different hallway.

"Winona."

Winona turned around sharply, forcing Kenshin to stop abruptly to keep from crashing into her. "Every time you say 'sorry,' and every time you toss me out, again!"

"I don't always do that." Kenshin protested.

Winona crossed her arms. "Oh really? Name the last time that didn't happen?

Kenshin searched frantically in his mind for the answer and what he came up with was not about to make Winona any happier. "Well um…"

"I thought so." Winona replied sharply. "Kenshin, grow up! Until you stop acting like a spoiled, arrogant child, our relationship is over!"

Kenshin felt like a dozen metal blades had pierced into his heart at the coldness of her words. He dimly heard her order a guard to escort him out of the building and blindly followed the guard. He heard the door of the building close behind him, and fell to the ground, breaking out into tears.

* * *

"I was thinking, why don't we plan a surprise birthday party for Drengin." Tru suggested as they walked.

"I guess going to the archives can wait. So how do we begin planning? I haven't planned a surprise birthday party before." Anakin answered.

Tru grinned, "No problem. Keep Drengin occupied with something and there will be one party coming up tonight at 1900."

Anakin grinned too. "You've done this before, have you?"

"Yep. It was a party for Kalen." Tru replied.

"All right then. Where will the party be?" Anakin asked.

Tru thought about it for a few minutes and then spoke. "How about at Master Yoda's quarters?"

"Will Master Yoda let us?" Anakin inquired.

Tru shrugged, "He probably will. Yoda enjoys having children around."

"Then I'll see you at 1900 then." Anakin responded and they parted ways.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to remember where he was. He felt a weight on his shoulder and saw Raven asleep, her head resting on him. _I'm letting myself get distracted. My master won't be pleased._ He listened to her gentle breathing and studied her face. Her black lashes curled naturally and when her eyes were open they would enhance the beauty of her eyes. Her nose was small, and her lips were a rosy color that begged for a kiss. Her skin was on the fair side, not to pale and not to dark. _But she's so pretty...for an enemy._ He carefully moved her head to rest against the tree behind her and grabbed his medkit. Nev-Kwellen's gaze lingered briefly on her before he forced himself to look away and head out of the garden.

Raven woke up seconds after Ferus had left the grove of trees and looked around in confusion. Using the Force to brush away the haze of sleep, Raven remembered talking to Ferus and listening to the birds. "Ferus?" She looked around, stood up and exited the grove of trees but didn't see Ferus anywhere. Sighing, she shook her head and sat down where she stood. _What am I thinking? Sure he opened up, but he is still the enemy._ Raven sat in a meditation position and reflected back to when she was talking to Ferus in the grove of trees. _Yet I care for him. For Ferus. _Vehemently shaking her head she thought, _No, His name is Nev-Kwellen and he is a Sith. I can't let my feelings get in the way of my duty._

* * *

Anakin found Padme and Drengin talking about planets and smiled as he watched them from the distance. _She's so good with children._

Drengin sensed Anakin's presence and with a grin, leaped to his feet and ran over to him.

Anakin was a little surprised as Drengin hugged him as tight as he could. "I wasn't gone that long."

Drengin made a muffled reply before looking up at Anakin. "Did you find out who it was I saw?"

Anakin ruffled Drengin's hair and pried Drengin's arms away from him so that he could walk. "Yes. There is nothing to worry about. You just stumbled on a hot spot."

"A hot spot?" Drengin asked, walking alongside Anakin.

"Yes. You sensed something that happened in the past that was filled with strong emotions. It is rare for one to sense something that quickly unless they were looking for it or meditating."

"Oh." Drengin replied, still not totally understanding but accepting it anyway.

"So, what did you guys talk about while I was gone?" Anakin asked, looking at Padme, her face cheerful.

"We talked about starships, animals, friends, planets. She told me about her being queen and how she met you."

A hint of red grew on Anakin's cheeks, "She did?" He looked at Padme and saw laughter in her eyes.

Drengin nodded and sat back down on the blanket. "Yep."

"How much did she tell?" Anakin inquired.

Padme interrupted Drengin before he could reply. "Enough to satisfy his curiosity."

"I see." Anakin said as he sat down on the blanket. "Drengin, is there anything special you want to do today since it's your birthday?"

"No." Drengin replied softly with a shake of his head. He looked up at Anakin with a sad gaze. "It was my birthday when my family died."

Anakin didn't know what to say and simply wrapped an arm around Drengin and gave him a hug.

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to be sad on your birthday." Padme remarked, attempting to cheer Drengin up.

"I know, but I miss them." Drengin replied.

"Do you want to give them a proper goodbye?" Anakin asked, his voice catching in his throat as he remembered his mother.

Drengin nodded his head. "I would like to."

"How would you like to do it?" Padme asked.

Drengin lifted his head to look at Padme. "Maybe we could find some rocks and some flowers and then I can tell them each goodbye."

"That sounds like a great idea. "Why don't you go pick the flowers and Anakin and I will gather some rocks."

"Okay." Drengin answered, managing a small smile. "I'll pick a lot." Standing up, Drengin headed to a small hill covered with flowers.

Once Drengin as out of listening range Padme asked, "What happened to them?"

"Drengin's parents and two brothers died in the spice mines of Kessel. The cavern Drengin's parents and brothers were working in collapsed, killing them all except one brother who managed to make it back to tell Drengin what happened. He died not too long afterwards."

"That's terrible." Padme responded, looking past Anakin to watch Drengin pick flowers.

Anakin briefly glanced at Drengin before looking back at Padme. "I have a suspicion that he has a rare Force power that would explain how he can remember so much about his parents. If that's the case, every time he misses his parents and brothers presence, he remembers them and how they died."

"Have you spoken to Yoda about this?" Padme asked, concern on her face.

"Not yet. I wasn't sure until after I went to the pond where Drengin said he saw a face." Anakin looked back at Drengin. "I wonder how much he's seen."

Padme drew Anakin out of his musings by touching him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's gather some rocks."

* * *

Tru found Kalen and his friends playing tag in the initiate garden and took Kalen aside.

Kalen smiled up at Tru. "Are you going to play?"

Tru chuckled and shook his head. "No. Kalen did you know its Drengin's birthday today?"

"It is?" Kalen said in surprise. "Cool. Where is he anyway?"

"He's with Anakin. I'm going to need your help to get a surprise birthday party ready." Tru informed the now excited boy.

"Yes, Yes. He will love it. What do you want me to do? When is the party? Can I invite people?"

Tru laughed. "Yes, you can. I need you to go tell all of Drengin's and your friends that there will be a surprise birthday party for Drengin in Master Yoda's quarters at 1900."

Kalen clapped his hands in excitement. "We can make presents, too."

Tru ruffled Kalen's hair. "Get going then. And remember, it's best to be just a few minutes early.

Kalen gave Tru a hug and then ran to his friends with the news.

_Now all I need to do it talk to Yoda, the chef, and get the decorations made._ Tru thought to himself as he headed off to the council chamber.

Drengin finished placing the flowers on top of the four carefully arranged rocks and knelt down next to the first one. He briefly looked up at Anakin and Padme who just nodded their heads for him to go on. "I miss you mother. I never got to say goodbye. I remember when you used to sing me to sleep and tucked me in at night. When it was cold, you would place your blanket over me. I know you're somewhere watching me right now but I still miss you."

Drengin went over to the next set of stones and flowers and continued.

"Dad, I miss your stories. I miss hearing your voice and the feeling of being safe when you were around. I remember riding on your shoulders and playing with a makeshift ball."

Blinking away tears, Drengin went to the next one. "Jaren, I miss your teasing and jokes. I remember how you would comfort me when Dad and Mom didn't get back until really late. I looked up to you when no one else was around."

Wiping away his tears with his hand, Drengin went to the last one. "Naron, I miss you too. You weren't always nice but mama always told me that you were just scared. I understand. I wish you were here now too. You would like it here. You don't need to be scared here."

Drengin stood up and looked at all four mounds. "I miss you all. I just wanted let you know that I'm fine now and safe. Anakin is like a brother to me. He keeps me safe. He took me away from the Sith. I'm truly free now. Goodbye Mom, Dad, Jaren, and Naron. I hope to make you all proud and I'll remember you all always."

Anakin was moved by Drengin's words and even as Drengin finished talking, tears continued to escape Anakin's eyes.

Padme gave Drengin a hug after he was finished, tears glistening on her cheeks and in her eyes. "I'm sure they are proud of you."

"I know." Drengin replied and looked at Anakin. "Thanks for suggesting this Anakin. I feel better now."

Anakin managed a smile and wiped his face with his hand. "Good."

Drengin walked over to Anakin and hugged him.

Anakin looked at Drengin and then up at Padme who was smiling. He smiled some more, looked back down at Drengin and ruffled his hair. "Is there anything else you want to do for your birthday?"

"Can we go riding on the Horteeses'?" Drengin asked, his eyes shining as he looked at Anakin. "Padme told me about them. She rode one to the Temple."

"Oh really? Well I suppose we could." Anakin responded, causing Drengin to jump in excitement.

"Let's go." He shouted and began to run back up to the Temple.

Anakin picked up and folded the blanket and Padme picked up the picnic basket.

"Is it safe for him to ride one of those?" Anakin asked as they began to walk to the Temple.

"Yes. Horteeses' are very gentle animals. Of course someone should ride with him. He might have a little bit of trouble staying on since it's his first time." Padme answered.

"Padme, Tru and I are planning a surprise birthday party for Drengin. Would you like to join us?" Anakin asked softly.

"Sure." Padme agreed. She watched Anakin for a few seconds before asking, "Are you all right?"

Anakin nodded slowly. "I'll be fine."

Padme took his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

Anakin sighed and looked into her caring brown eyes. "It's nothing. It's - I just…"

"You miss your mother."

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded again. "Yes. I have begun to wonder if she's proud of me. I can't see how she can be when I joined those who were responsible for her death. Even after leaving, I wonder if she could ever be proud of me."

Padme placed her hands on both sides of Anakin's face, turning him to look at her. "I believe she would be proud of you. You released yourself from the Sith, made a judgment call and went out to seek the truth. Yes, your mother would be pleased."

A smile appeared on Anakin's lips. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Now let's catch up to Drengin before he realizes that we're not following him." Padme replied, taking off at a run.

Anakin laughed and ran after her, feeling as if another boulder had rolled off his shoulders.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen walked into the Jedi archive and went straight to a computer console. _Okay, it's time to find out how the Jedi survived and this time, we will make sure they are destroyed._ Accessing the computer, Nev-Kwellen typed in The Great Sith War and came up with the history of the whole war. Two hours later Nev-Kwellen was finished reading and about to take his lightsaber to the computer. _The Jedi are a bunch of liars and misinformers. I bet this whole archive is filled with lies._

Nev-Kwellen took a datapad from inside his cloak and plugged it into the computer to download the information about the two Jedi who had escaped the war._ I haven't seen Anakin yet today but it is a big Temple._ The computer beeped, indicating the download was complete. Nev-Kwellen typed in some more words and continued his digging.

* * *

Drengin was waiting for them at the Horteeses' stalls nearby the Temple impatiently. "Hurry up."

Padme and Anakin laughed at his impatience and went to find the Jedi in charge of the Horteeses'. Ten minutes later they were riding on the Horteeses'.

Anakin shared one with Drengin, riding behind Drengin so that Drengin could see ahead. Anakin and Drengin were riding a brown Horteese' with a long tail and six legs. Its back was formed an artificial seat and was covered with a lightweight light green blanket. Its ears stood up straight into the air and would twitch every so often The Horteeses' hair was thick and curly enough to hold on to.

Padme rode her own white Horteese in front of them, leading them down the mountain.

Drengin smiled widely in delight and laughed when the Horteeses' were urged into a trot. "This is fun!"

"Do you want to go faster?" Anakin asked with a mischievous smile.

Drengin firmly nodded and Anakin mentally told the Horteese to gallop. They passed Padme and soon, it was a race against each other.

They rode for about an hour and then took a break in a tall grassy meadow.

Drengin yawned, a reminder that he had yet to take a nap.

Anakin gently lifted him off the Horteese and Drengin sat down in the tall grass with another yawn. "Why don't you take a nap?" Anakin suggested.

"Okay." Drengin replied, already laying down and closing his eyes.

Anakin took off his cloak and wrapped Drengin up in it and then went to go sit with Padme.

"You're very good with him. Those who don't know you would never guess that you were trained as a Sith." Padme commented.

Anakin played with a blade of grass as he watched Drengin sleep from a distance. "I suppose. There's just something I don't understand. I mean, growing up in the Sith Temple, I should have been totally immersed in hate and anger with no compassion for others. I wouldn't be here if I was."

Padme thought about it for a few minutes before responding. "Perhaps you still held your mother's teachings at heart. Perhaps it was do to the fact that you remained in contact with me after Naboo. Or it is possible that the three Jedi apprentices had something to do with that?"

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said softly in thought. "He was always near, ready to help me, and in a way, he may have quenched my anger."

"So what if you had never met me, what if, you never met Obi-Wan, where do you think you would be now?" Padme asked.

Anakin smiled, "Both you and Drengin love to ask 'what-if' questions to figure something out."

Padme laughed, "It shouldn't come as a surprise. Where would we all be of no one questioned things? If no one wondered whether space travel was possible, then we never would have gone into space. When you rely on someone else's words, you're more than likely to become a pawn in their hands."

"That makes sense. In answer to your question, I believe I would still be in the Sith Temple because if it wasn't for you and Obi-Wan and his friends, I never would have questioned my place as a Sith apprentice."

"And you would have never known what you were missing." Padme added with a smile.

Anakin grinned and looked into her sparkling brown eyes. "I'm glad I'm not."

Padme placed her hand on Anakin's and laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad, too."

* * *

A small, silver, one-man ship landed in the hanger and with one smooth motion the canopy popped open. A brown cloaked man hopped out of the ship and strode over to where Master Yoda was waiting.

"Glad you are back, I am." Yoda said in greeting.

The cloaked man bowed his head, "Likewise, Master Yoda."

"News have you?" Yoda asked as they began to walk to the hanger exit.

"Yes, Master. Master Zodo says that they are ready for any attack by the Sith. After hearing about the events here, Master Zodo also says that if it is necessary, that the Jedi here can evacuate to the Temple at Hurim. Everyone else has locations to head to when the time comes. Also, Master Zodo is sending some modified fighters in two days time."

"Good this is. Staying with us, are you?" Yoda asked.

"I go where I am needed." The man responded.

Yoda looked up at him. "A break you need. Exhaust yourself, you need not."

The robed man snorted. "I like to keep busy."

"A padawan you should take on if busy you want to be." Yoda commented.

"I'm not ready to take on a padawan, Master. It is better if I put my time and energy in preparing the Jedi for the attack of the Sith."

"Prepare the Jedi by training a padawan you can." Yoda replied.

Underneath the hood, the man made a small smile. "I suppose you have some lined up for me already."

"Needs a Master Kenshin does."

"No. I'm sorry, Master, but I don't believe I will do him justice by training him."

Yoda hit the man's leg with his stick. "Highly you do not think of yourself."

"Yes, Master."

"Agree with me to much you do."

The robed man chuckled. "Someone has to."

"Available your quarters still are. Not for isolation they are." Yoda said firmly.

"Yes, Master, but I would rather…"

Yoda cut him off with a whack on the leg. "Argue with me you will not."

"We should have hidden that stick better." The man mumbled under his breath.

"At 0800 tomorrow report to the council you will and the news deliver with any other messages you have." Yoda told him.

"Yes, Master." The hooded man bowed and they parted ways.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_He couldn't breathe. The air was thick with smoke. The humming of lightsabers could be heard yet he could not see them. Blood. There was blood everywhere, on the walls and floor. Bodies littered the ground, all of them dead. No survivors. Burning. Everything was burning. The medcenter was surrounded by flames. A feeling of loss welled up in him as he stood, frozen where he was. Any tears were instantly vaporized by the intense heat and still he stood there, in the flames. _

Anakin opened his eyes as the vision faded away and let out a sigh as a cool breeze brushed past his face.

Padme walked up behind Anakin and placed her hands on his shoulders. "What are you thinking about?"

_I can't tell her about the vision, I don't want her to worry._ Anakin smiled and relaxed his shoulders as she gently massaged them. "Things. Who called?"

"Maya. I have some paperwork sitting on my desk that needs to be completed today."

"Oh." Anakin responded, "Will you still come to the Temple later?"

Padme kept back a giggle at how much Anakin sounded like a little boy. "Of course I will. If you want, both you and Drengin can come with me and Kitster can give you a tour of where the Senate is being created. Maya will probably be cooking tonight and you can see Kitster."

"Is that a last meal invitation?" Anakin asked, smiling up at her.

"What do you think?" she replied and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Warmth spread through Anakin at the tenderness of Padme's kiss. "Yes, it is."

Padme was about to say something when a young voice remarked. "Can we go now? I'm hungry."

Anakin raised an eyebrow as Drengin approached. "Up already, are you?"

Drengin burst out laughing, causing Anakin and Padme to join in. "You're funny."

"Oh? You don't think that Yoda is funny when he talks that way?" Anakin asked.

Drengin shook his head. "Master Yoda always talks that way and he's a Master."

Anakin chuckled and stood up. "Are you ready to go riding again?"

"Yep, as long as it's somewhere where there's food." Drengin commented.

"Well then, let's get something to eat." Anakin said as he headed for his mount.

Padme watched Anakin help Drengin up onto the Horteese and then headed for her own mount.

* * *

The brown-cloaked man avoided as many Jedi as he could on the way to his quarters. Once he entered, he tugged his hood off his head and leaned against the wall.

"I will never understand why you always persist on sneaking through the halls every time you come back." A voice said in the darkness.

"I prefer not to be seen."

The lights flickered on and Dooku walked forward. "Why not?"

"How did you know I was coming? Only the Council knows and I was masking my presence." The cloaked man asked in an accusing tone, avoiding Dooku's question.

Dooku smiled, "You may not be my padawan anymore but I can still tell when you're near."

The cloaked man narrowed his eyes. "Our bond no longer exists, Dooku. You do realize I can tell the Council about your breaking into their private communication records?"

Dooku frowned. "You would do that to your own Master? Come now Woren, there must still be loyalty for your Master in you."

Woren rolled his eyes, "If I didn't know any better I would say you are a Sith."

Dooku chuckled. "Hardly a Sith."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Woren asked, heading to his room to drop his bag there.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be watching a Sith apprentice that came here yesterday but he wandered off."

Woren whirled about on his heel at the mention of a Sith. "A Sith apprentice is here, now, wandering the Temple? Why are you not looking for him?"

Dooku merely shrugged his shoulders and went to sit down in a nearby chair. "He didn't like the training lesson I gave him. I don't think he would be happy to see me again so soon."

"I wouldn't think so." Woren responded, a little louder then he intended it to be. "Whatever possessed you to try to train him when all you were supposed to do was watch him?"

"I guess I felt like it." Dooku replied, looking up at his irritated former padawan. "Do you always have to be so strict with the rules?"

"Rules are in place for a reason." Woren answered. "We are not ready to have the Sith pounding on our doorstep."

Dooku smiled calmly. "And we'll be ready when they do come."

Woren threw up his hands in defeat, "You're impossible." Pulling up his hood, Woren headed back out into the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruuka's soft voice asked from beside Kenshin.

Kenshin looked up sharply in surprise and mild alarm. He had not sensed her sit next to him and mentally chastised himself for letting his guard down. "It's nothing." He replied and looked back down at the rushing water to avoid her eyes.

"You missed your lightsaber practice with Reeft. You're usually on time for practice, so don't tell me there isn't anything bothering you."

"Maybe I didn't want to go to lightsaber practice today." Kenshin replied. "Leave me alone. I need to meditate."

Ruuka took a deep breath and tried a different approach. "Would you like to meditate with someone?"

"No!" Kenshin responded sharply.

Ruuka crossed her arms in defiance. "Fine. If you won't talk about it, then I'll just sit here until you do."

"Why is everyone bothering me?" Kenshin shouted as he stood up and stomped away.

Ruuka inwardly recoiled as she felt the darkness around Kenshin's aura. Pressing her lips together she made up her mind to go talk to Master Yoda.

* * *

"Ray Ray sad?" Asha asked in a low voice.

Raven opened her eyes to meet Asha's hazel ones and gave a thin smile. "I'm all right. Just thinking."

"Where Evy?" Asha inquired, her little eyes looking around the room.

_Evy?_ Raven repeated to herself before it dawned on her. "Nev-Kwellen is..busy."

"Oh." Asha responded, disappointment in her features. "He come visit soon?"

Raven shook her head. "No."

Another coughing fit shook Asha's small frame causing Raven's eyebrows to knit with concern. She laid a cool hand on Asha's forehead and felt the heat radiating from the fever in Asha's body. "You need to be taken to the healers."

Asha weakly shook her head. "Don't want healers, want you."

"I'll be with you. I promise. Now I'll be right back after I talk to the crèche Master." Raven replied, standing up from her seat.

"Ray Ray."

"Yes Asha?"

"Can I bring my stuffed Bantha with me?"

Raven smiled warmly, "Of course you can. Now I'll be right back."

"Okay." Asha replied as she hugged her Bantha closer to herself and sucked her thumb.

* * *

A half hour later Anakin, Drengin, and Padme were sitting at the kitchen table where Maya was placing the meal.

Kitster entered the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Mmm. Something smells good." He remarked as he headed to one of the two empty chairs.

Maya rolled her eyes and placed a plate full of steaming vegetables and meat in front of him. "Why is it that men are always hungry?"

"That's a good question." Padme replied with a smile.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders when Padme looked at him, waiting for him to say something and instead looked at Kitster. "So you're a security chief now."

Kitster grinned. "Yes, I am. If I was told eleven years ago that I would become a security chief I would have squashed the idea."

Anakin chuckled, "You would have. Do you enjoy the job?"

"It's different then being a bodyguard because now I'm in charge of a large group of people, but yes, I enjoy it." Kitster answered.

Drengin felt left out as Anakin and Kitster began talking about security procedures and Maya and Padme were talking about senate things. He quietly ate his meal, letting his mind drift.

* * *

Woren entered Yoda's quarters without announcing his presence as he sought out Master Yoda. He stopped in his tracks when he saw younglings putting up streamers and tying balloons to a chair.

"Birthday party we are having, for young Drengin it is." Yoda spoke from behind Woren.

Woren spun around on his right heel and looked down at the small Master. "Since when do you do birthday parties?"

The edges of Yoda's lips lifted into a tiny smile, "Think I'm beyond that do you?"

"No, Master. It's just that…" Woren's voice trailed off as he saw the twinkle in Yoda's eyes. "This is not the reason I came to see you, Master Yoda. Can we speak in private?"

Yoda led Woren into a small meditation room and closed the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed, Woren began to talk. "Why is it that whenever I come back to the Temple, either my former Master or you try to interfere with my life?"

"Calm yourself, you must." Yoda told him sternly but gently. "What happened? Tell me?"

Woren looked at Yoda in disbelief. "You're telling me that you're not involved with this latest scheme? I don't believe this. I don't want an apprentice yet."

Yoda poked Woren's leg with his stick. "Quick to accuse you are. Quick to run away."

"I do not run." Woren answered, enunciating every syllable.

Looking up at the tall man in front of him, Yoda stared at the face hidden by the hood. "Believe that do you? Why do you run, ask yourself."

"I just said that I don't run." Woren denied, turning his back on Yoda. "Why can't every one leave me alone so I can do my duties?"

Yoda walked around Woren to stand in front of him. "Hurt, you still are. Let it control your actions, you must not."

Woren's eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not let them."

Yoda grunted. "Meditated have you lately?"

"No, Master." Woren admitted.

Yoda's expression softened as Woren let his shield down enough for Yoda to see his exhaustion. "A child you are not, yet act like one you do."

Yoda's comment caused Woren to lightly chuckle. "Sorry, Master." Woren sat down on the floor and sighed. "I have been off center lately."

"Meditate and talk later we will." Yoda told him, giving Woren a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

Woren nodded his head gratefully and closed his eyes. He didn't hear Yoda leave as he drifted deep into his meditation.

* * *

Drengin and Anakin returned to the Temple by themselves while Padme, Maya, and Kitster went by a different route so that Drengin wouldn't get suspicious.

"What are your plans once we reach the Temple?" Anakin asked.

"I'll probably go play with my friends. They must be wondering where I've been all day." Drengin responded.

A few minutes later they reached the Temple, put their rides in their stalls and headed into the Temple where Tru met them.

"Drengin, I was looking for you. Master Yoda wants to see you." Tru stated, fighting back a grin.

"Why?" Drengin asked, looking at him with a bewildered expression.

Tru let himself give a small smile. "He just wants to speak with you."

Drengin looked up at Anakin who was also holding back a grin.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders, playing along. "I don't know either. Come on, let's see what he wants and then you can go play with your friends."

"Okay." Drengin replied, relaxing.

While Drengin walked on ahead of them, Anakin and Tru each gave a grin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kenshin lay on the roof of the Temple, looking up at the cloudy sky. Kenshin sensed a storm was brewing as a cold wind swept across his face. He closed his eyes, trying to relax and clear his mind…

"_Daddy, daddy!" a three year-old Kenshin yelled as his father walked down the ramp of the ship._

_Obi-Wan smiled as he saw his son's happy face, the weariness from the mission temporarily forgotten._

_Kenshin ran up to his father and was swept up by Obi-Wan's strong arms. "I missed you."_

_Obi-Wan hugged his son as his son did the same. "I missed you, too. Were you good while I was gone?"_

_Kenshin nodded his head, giggling when Bruck spoke up._

"_He was until you got back." Bruck remarked sternly, his face betraying his real feelings as he smiled._

_Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed his son's forehead. "Can't blame him for that."_

* * *

When they arrived at Yoda's quarters, the door slid open and they walked inside the dark room.

"Why is it dark in here?" Drengin asked as the door slid shut.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRENGIN!" Everyone shouted as the lights came on.

Drengin looked around the room, both startled and surprised at the same time. All his friends were here as well as a few Master's that he didn't recognize and some he did. Even Padme, Maya, and Kitster were among them.

Kalen rushed up to Drengin with a big smile on his face and plopped a party hat on his friend's head. "Happy Birthday, Drengin!"

Drengin turned around to look at Tru and Anakin who were grinning widely. "You planned this for me?"

Anakin and Tru nodded their heads.

"You deserve it." Anakin replied.

Drengin gave Anakin a big hug and thank you before going off with his friends to play a game.

Padme walked over to Anakin and they watched as Drengin participated in a game that Anakin was not familiar with. "This was a great idea."

"Well, Tru was the one who thought of it and arranged it. I just kept Drengin out of the way." Anakin admitted.

"Still, it was a wonderful idea." Padme stated.

Anakin looked at Padme and was instantly captured by her deep brown eyes. They gazed at each other as if they were in a trance. Anakin's heart thudded in his chest rapidly and he began to sweat as their faces drew together. Padme's sweet warm breath brushed against his lips, beckoning him closer.

"Anakin, can you move the Tobra around for us?" Drengin called from across the room.

The spell was broken and Anakin backed up a step, his cheeks a light tinge of red on them. "Um, I guess I better help them out." He managed to say.

Padme nodded in agreement. "You should."

Anakin fidgeted where he was standing for a few seconds, opened his mouth as if to say something, then turned around to head over to Drengin.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen walked into Yoda's quarters only to find himself in the midst of a party. When he saw the "Happy Birthday, Drengin" banner, he sneered in disgust. _Since when do slave boys get parties?_ Turning around quickly, he left Yoda's quarters and instead sat down beside the door. _He always gets in the way. I really want to wring his neck._

"One could smell your distaste from a mile away if they were paying attention."

Nev-Kwellen turned his head to the source of the voice and saw a hooded person standing next to him.

"Come, let's talk." The hooded man offered.

Nev-Kwellen slowly rose to his feet, and then followed the Jedi to a small garden next to Yoda's quarters. "Who are you?" He asked as soon as they were in the garden.

"You can call me Woren."

"I'm Nev-Kwellen." He introduced himself, watching Woren warily.

Woren sat down on a dark wooden bench and looked at Nev-Kwellen. "I hear you got stuck with Master Dooku. I don't envy you. His ways are, at times, a pain."

A tiny smile appeared on Nev-Kwellen's stony expression for a few seconds before it disappeared. "I agree on that."

Woren smiled underneath his hood. "He was once considered the best swordsman of the entire order until he trained his first Padawan." Woren chuckled and shook his head. "After his first Padawan was Knighted he decided he wouldn't take on another. He sure was wrong. I still wonder if he regrets it, too. His second padawan was so different from his first even though he was the complete opposite of Dooku."

"Sounds like he has a big ego." Nev-Kwellen muttered.

Woren chuckled. "Don't let him catch you saying that, although you could be right."

Nev-Kwellen sat down on the bench next to Woren and asked, "So who were these padawans?"

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn and me." Woren answered.

"You?"

Woren nodded. "Yes, I was. It was not easy being his padawan, but I had plenty of help to get through it."

"Dooku reminds me of Anakin's Master, Darth Dakonda." Nev-Kwellen stopped talking as a thought crossed his mind. _How many Jedi know that I'm a Sith Apprentice?_

Woren sensed Nev-Kwellen's unease as he responded. "It's okay, I know."

Nev-Kwellen gave Woren an irritated look before looking away. "You Jedi are screwed up."

"Possibly." Woren responded.

Nev-Kwellen stared at Woren in disbelief. "You're agreeing with me?"

Woren's eyes sparkled underneath his hood. "Did I say that?"

"Possibly." Kev-Kwellen responded, curious on how Woren would respond.

Woren gave a hearty laugh. "Dooku sure doesn't know who he's up against."

Nev-Kwellen gave a weak smile. "I agree."

* * *

Anakin felt Yoda's watchful gaze on him as he moved the Tobra around in the air for the children to try to catch. Kalen managed to anticipate Anakin's move and snagged the Tobra in the air.

The children shouted with excitement and rushed at Kalen to be the first one to get dibs on the treats inside the Tobra.

Anakin walked away from them and headed for Yoda, bowing his head. "Can I have a word with you, Master Yoda?"

Yoda nodded his head and led Anakin into a side room.

As soon as the door closed Anakin began to talk. "It's about Drengin."

"Concerned for him you are." Yoda said in understanding.

Anakin nodded, "Yes, Master. Drengin has this…gift to be able to sense something that happened in the past. Today Drengin had sensed something that happened more then ten years ago by a small pond. It took Tru and me a good thirty minutes to see what he sensed and saw."

Yoda's face looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes before he responded. "Strong Drengin is in the Force. Possibly a soul healer he can be. Rare it is for there to be soul healers among Jedi."

"This gift is not good for him. He's had a rough childhood until now.

Being here has helped him a lot, but this gift enables him to relive the pain of his parents and brothers deaths."

"Talk to Master Yunju, I will. Help Drengin with this gift, he will." Yoda replied.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Anakin answered gratefully.

As Anakin turned to leave, Yoda continued. "Considered letting Drengin see Bruck the Council has. Allow for one visit we will."

Anakin glanced at Yoda, momentarily surprised. He just as quickly recovered his composure, "Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Wary you must be. Spies there are." Yoda cautioned.

"I will remember that." Anakin replied, giving a brief bow and leaving the room.

Two hours later, everyone had left except for Anakin and Drengin. Yoda had gone to an emergency Council meeting and had still not returned.

Drengin gave a long yawn after the door closed, leaving just Anakin and him in the living area.

Anakin chuckled as he gathered up the birthday cards and presents Drengin had received. "Ready for bed?"

Drengin nodded his head and helped Anakin carry the gifts.

"I guess you're too tired to get your last birthday present, then."

Drengin gave Anakin a questioning look. "I opened all my presents."

Anakin nodded. "True, but this one couldn't be wrapped."

Drengin looked up at Anakin, eagerness in his eyes. "Then what is it?"

"Yoda is allowing you to visit your Master. However you only get one visit." Anakin explained.

The last half of what Anakin said went by unnoticed as Drengin became wide awake. "Can we visit him tonight?"

"It's a little late at night for that. Why don't we go after breakfast tomorrow?" Anakin suggested.

"Okay." Drengin said cheerfully as they headed out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Author walks in a looks around nervously. um, what do i say? sorry for keeping you guys hanging? Well i was somewhat productive, I changed a small part that needed to be fixed so that it fit the plot, and i didn't see any other major things that need changing, so i really have no excuse not to post. Please forgive me for my tardiness, and i want you all to know that i love the feedback i get from each of you, and i hope that you will continue to read and review. Also, if i get a good response, i will post more than once a week :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

The next day, Drengin, Anakin and Tru headed to where Bruck was being held.

Drengin felt a little nervous about seeing his Master again, even though it had not been that long ago since he had last seen him.

They came to the small cell where a Jedi stood guard beside the door. Tru went to speak to the Jedi while Drengin and Anakin stood in front of the door. The guard opened the door and they walked inside.

Drengin saw his Master sitting on a cot on one side of the room, eyes closed. "Master?"

Bruck tensed momentarily as he heard a voice he thought that he would never hear again. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked toward the doorway.

_Why did you bring him here? _He silently asked when he saw Anakin.

Bruck looked at Drengin briefly before looking away. _He shouldn't be here._

"Master?" Drengin repeated, stepping closer. "Won't you talk to me?"

Bruck closed his eyes and took a deep breath._ We had wanted Anakin to come to the Temple. He's here now, but not without a price. Drengin is here too. I don't want him to see me like this._

Drengin reached Bruck and placed his hand on Bruck's shoulder. "Talk to me, Master," he pleaded.

_Stop calling me Master. I can't be your Master. I'm not fit to be a Master. Why can't you just go away?_ The sound of Drengin's pleading voice threatened to break Bruck's barriers as he fought to ignore Drengin.

"I had a birthday party yesterday." Drengin told Bruck as he sat down next to him. "It was so much fun. I wish you had been there."

Irritation followed by anger threatened to escape Bruck as Drengin continued to talk. _Go away. I don't want to talk. Can't you take a hint?_

Drengin's eyes began to fill with tears as Bruck refused to respond. "Master, why won't you talk to me? Is it because I pushed you and ran away? I'm sorry I did that."

_You did nothing wrong, little one. No need to be sorry. You were upset._ Bruck barred himself from feeling any emotion, remaining unmoved by Drengin's tearful voice.

Anakin watched from the doorway, his heart aching when Bruck refused to respond to Drengin. He saw a tear trail down Drengin's cheek and finally had enough. "Bruck, Drengin can only visit you once. Talk to him."

_I can't. I failed him as a Master. I couldn't protect him. I am not worthy to be a Master. I failed my own Master as a padawan. I abandoned him. I abandoned Drengin, too. I'm a failure._ Bruck felt tears try to escape his eyes but he stubbornly refused to let them fall.

Anakin walked over to Drengin and knelt down next to him. "Do you want to leave now? I can try to arrange another visit."

Drengin blinked away tears as he looked back at Anakin. With a sob he wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck and cried.

Anakin sat Drengin on his lap, ignoring the cold hard floor, and tried to comfort him.

_Don't cry. Please stop crying._ Bruck said to himself as his resolve began to fail.

Anakin could feel a wet spot growing on his tunic as Drengin kept crying and wiped away Drengin's tears with his finger. "Drengin." Anakin said gently. "Drengin, listen to me please." He said firmly.

Drengin hiccoughed down a sob and looked at Anakin. "Why won't he talk to me?"

"I don't know." Anakin admitted, causing Drengin to begin crying again.

"I want him to talk to me. I want him to be my Master." Drengin said through his tears. "You can't train me because you're still in training. I want to help him like he had helped me, but he won't let me."

Anakin looked up to find Bruck staring at them. He stared Bruck in the eyes for a few seconds, trying to read him.

Bruck gave a quiet sigh and spoke. "Drengin, I can't be your Master."

Drengin turned around to look at Bruck, "Why?" He asked, wiping his face with his hand.

"There are a lot of reasons, one of them being that I'm in a cell." Bruck told Drengin.

"But you'll get out." Drengin protested.

Bruck shook his head. "It's not that simple. I may be stuck in here for a while. Even if I was out I would be put on probation and have to finish my training that I had left behind. Then there is the matter of the trials for Knighthood that are most likely going to take a while to get to."

Drengin gazed down at the floor, feeling guilty for his selfishness. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Drengin." Bruck lightly scolded him. "You didn't know." Bruck managed a tiny smile. "Besides, most children in the Temple don't get a Master until they're twelve or thirteen." _By then you will have found some else that will be a better Master then I can be._

A smile brightened Drengin's face as he looked back up. "You'll be able to train me then, right?"

"Possibly." Bruck answered.

Drengin stood up and gave Bruck a hug. "You will. I know you will."

A bitter feeling settled in Bruck's stomach for raising Drengin's hopes up that he will be his Master, when truthfully, Bruck had no intention of retaking Drengin as an apprentice, even if he did get out of this cell.

"So how do you like the Temple so far?" Bruck asked, diverting the subject.

"It's great. I like it here, I made friends…." Drengin began in an excited voice.

Anakin tuned out Drengin's talking and silently studied Bruck. His Force presence felt different. It was like a veil had been lifted. Bruck seemed to have lost some weight and, Anakin noted, seemed uncomfortable with their presence.

Bruck felt Anakin's eyes on him and momentarily glanced at him. One glance was enough to see that Anakin had questions, questions that could not be spoken in front of Drengin.

It was about an hour later before Drengin finished talking about what he did in the Temple and what he thought about it.

"Drengin, it's time for you to get to class." Anakin reminded Drengin.

Drengin frowned in disappointment. "Can I skip it?" He asked Anakin.

Anakin shook his head. "It's your first day of class, you should go."

"He's right, Drengin." Bruck added. "Classes are important, especially on the first day. Plus, I'm sure you're wondering how the classes here at the Temple are different from the ones you went to in the Sith temple."

"Okay." Drengin agreed a little grudgingly.

"Do you want me to walk with you to class?" Anakin asked.

Drengin stood up and shook his head. "No, I can manage."

"All right, then." Anakin responded, standing up and ruffling Drengin's hair. "Have a good day in class."

Drengin smiled. "I will."

Anakin waited until Drengin left the room and then looked at Bruck. "You didn't have to wait until he started crying."

Bruck sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't have anything to say."

Anakin crossed his arms and glared at Bruck. "You're a bad liar."

"So I am. Truthfully I just want to be left alone." Bruck answered.

Anakin studied the depressed man in front of him and decided to change subjects. "Why did you and your friends go after me?"

Bruck looked away from Anakin and stared at the plain white wall. "It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time." Anakin rebutted, noticing Bruck's hesitancy.

"Do you remember when you first met Garen?" Bruck asked.

Anakin nodded his head. "We met when we left Naboo with Darth Sidious."

"No, you did not." Bruck corrected, causing a frown to appear on Anakin's face. "You first met Garen on Tatooine."

_But I don't remember… _"He messed with my memories did he?" Anakin asked, already knowing the answer.

Bruck nodded, "Obi-Wan and I didn't approve of it when we figured out his plan, but we couldn't think of a better idea at the time."

"So you allowed him to intrude into my mind?" Anakin snapped, anger welling up in him at the invasion of his privacy.

"And what would you have done if you had recognized Garen?" Bruck retorted.

Anakin opened his mouth to respond and then shut it. Turning around, Anakin silently fumed. _He's right. Of course he has to be right, it makes perfect sense. However, it still was a violation of my privacy._

"Anyway," Bruck said, trying to get them back on course. "Garen wished to fulfill the mission that he and his Master had been on. I believe he was driven more by his emotions when he began planning. As a result, Obi-Wan and I got mixed into this. Bruck got his hands on something that he shouldn't have and only a few, very few, Jedi know about."

Anakin turned around to look at Bruck, his expression calm. "And what would that be?"

"Ancient scrolls that deal with things we do not speak of. These scrolls were supposed to have been destroyed, but Obi-Wan found one. He told me he took care of it, I had assumed he had destroyed it. Garen found where Obi-Wan had hidden the scroll and used the information it contained."

Bruck stared down at the floor, tracing the lines with his eyes. "With this information, we were able to deceive the Sith into thinking we were darksiders, we thought it was going smoothly." Bruck looked back up at Anakin, a sad smile flickering across his face. "We did it to save you from the Sith, but we were careless. You are here at the Jedi Temple now like we had wanted you to be, but it was not without a price."

Anakin sat down next to Bruck and ventured a question. "If you could change the past, would you have done things differently?"

Bruck closed his eyes as he thought about the question. "No." He replied slowly.

"Why?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Because the result could be far worse if I tampered with destiny," Bruck replied.

Anakin stood back up and walked across the room to stand near the wall.

"Even if it would turn out for the better?"

"Yes." Bruck answered. "It is not possible to save everyone from some sort of pain. Even if you can prevent someone from being hurt, it is likely that person may be hurt again but much worse. Even if that were not so, there may be someone else that you don't know that may become hurt because you saved someone from being hurt."

Anakin blinked away the tears in his eyes and managed to compose himself again as he looked back at Bruck. "Now I'm here, because of you and your friends decisions. But…" Anakin paused for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts. "There is more to this than what I'm hearing."

Bruck pressed his lips together in a thin line, his eyes narrowing. "What makes you say that?"

"It has something to do with Obi-Wan, doesn't it?" Anakin questioned, sensing that Bruck was becoming uneasy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruck responded in a calm voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Anakin prodded further. "Don't or won't? What if I said that I know about Obi-Wan forming a group called the Orcin? Or that he tried to kill himself once? Or perhaps the fact that his son now leads the Orcin?"

Bruck's face paled noticeably as he responded. "How did you find out?"

"Something is going on here and I want to know what it is!" Anakin pushed, ignoring Bruck's question.

Bruck stood up and walked to a wall away from Anakin. "It does not involve you."

"I believe it does." Anakin replied. "What was Obi-Wan planning?"

Bruck squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Stay out of it, Anakin! It will be better for you not to get involved."

"And why not?" Anakin asked, walking over to Bruck.

_Why can't he just leave the matter alone?_ Bruck opened his eyes and turned around. "I told you all that I am allowed too. Now go before Kenshin sends his spies!"

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to pry anything more out of Bruck, Anakin left the room.

* * *

Woren and Nev-Kwellen walked side by side down a long corridor of a Temple until they came to a small room on the side. Entering the room, Nev-Kwellen saw it was a miniature garden, but unlike the other gardens this one had an artificial sky that looked real. 

Woren sat down on the grass in the middle of the garden and Nev-Kwellen sat down across from him.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Nev-Kwellen asked, breaking the silence.

Woren lowered his hood, his expression unreadable. "I have a proposition for you."

Nev-Kwellen was filled with curiosity but along with that came suspicion. "What is it?"

"I know about your Master's plan." Woren began, noticing Nev-Kwellen tense as he sensed the truthfulness of Woren's words. "However, I will not interfere with it or inform the Council if you agree to my offer."

With a low voice, Nev-Kwellen replied. "I'm listening."

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind him, Anakin looked around for Tru and found him examining a carving on a wall a few meters away. 

"Did you find out anything useful?" Tru asked as he sensed Anakin approach him.

"I didn't find the information I was looking for, but I did find out a few interesting things." Anakin answered. "I don't think we'll get anymore information out of him for a while."

Tru touched the carving on the wall and terraced it with his fingertips.

"Perhaps." Tru's eyes narrowed as he detected something wrong about the carving. "This carving is not like the rest."

Anakin stood next to Tru and looked at the carving. "I don't see a difference."

"The lines are shallower than the other carvings and this one is not signed. This one is also written in an even older version of the old language. Few know how to read, speak, or write it." Tru explained.

"Can you read it?" Anakin asked.

Tru nodded. "Beware of the tempters snare, be not fearful. Seed of darkness, spawn of shadows. They come. Hunters of blood, eaters of flesh. Rising from the ground they come, those devourers of souls. Beware! Terrible parasites, heartless beasts, of the dark they are. The creatures of darkness hold no remorse of their deeds, so dreadful and painful. A back door you must have or destroyed you will be."

Shivers had run up Anakin's spine as Tru read the words. His stomach felt queasy as an unexplained terror filled him. "Who else knows this language?"

"Bruck knows it and I think Obi-Wan knows it, too." Tru rubbed his chin in thought. "There may be others, but we can't just go and ask every single Jedi."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Then we're at a dead end."

"If this is not a hint to this mystery, then yes." Tru agreed. "However, we shouldn't dismiss this piece of information yet, just in case."

"I believe it's time that we head to the archives and go from there."

Anakin suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Tru replied.

Anakin headed down the corridor after Tru and during that time, the words from the inscription kept repeating inside his head.

* * *

Kenshin threw the datapad across the room that had the latest report from his spies on it and heard it smack against the wall. "Do I always have to do things myself?" He snapped in a loud voice. 

"No, Master." A young voice replied.

Kenshin glanced at the boy who kept his head lowered and then walked to his desk and sat down. "Is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

"No, Master." The boy responded.

"Then head to your classes." Kenshin instructed him.

The boy lifted his head, bowed again, and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After lunch, Anakin was summoned to Yoda's quarters and Tru went back to the archives. Anakin found Yoda meditating in the living area and sat down cross-legged across from Yoda. After several minutes of patiently waiting, Anakin saw Yoda open his eyes.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked,

"Is there a reason for this question?" Anakin asked, a little impatiently.

Yoda grunted as he replied. "Reasons for many things there are. Difficult to find some are."

Anakin thought back to the inscription on the wall near Bruck's cell. "You can't just pick one feeling from many that will justify your reason for asking the question. A question can have many answers, but which of them will support the reason. Even the reason may, in itself, have many reasons."

"Right you are, but still the question you must answer." Yoda told Anakin.

"I feel free and I am free." Anakin replied, receiving a nod of approval from Yoda.

"Meditate for three hours and then go you may. Search yourself, any traces of anger or hate remove."

Anakin nodded his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Dooku's eyes slowly opened as he emerged from his meditation, a frown on his face. He cast his senses around the room, searching for whatever had brought a sense of foreboding to his mind. His hand drifted to his belt only to grasp at empty air. He cursed under his breath, momentarily angry at himself for not putting his lightsaber back on his belt after he had showered and put on fresh clothes.

He cautiously moved toward his room and with each step the tingle in his head grew louder and more persistent. A dark cloud seemed to descend upon him and he found himself sweating.

Opening the door to his room, Dooku suddenly stopped midstep. The air grew chilly, accompanied by the scorching heat of the darkside. The light flickered on in his room and Dooku saw who he was facing. His eyes widened, a look of betrayal crossed his face as he felt his opponent use the Force to squeeze his heart.

He clutched his chest and sank to the floor. One word slipped from his mouth as he breathed his last. "Why?"

* * *

"Do I have to get a checkup?" Drengin whined as he followed Bant into an examination room.

Bant smiled and helped Drengin onto the cot. "Yes, you do, especially since we don't have any records of your health files."

Drengin crossed his arms and looked at her defiantly. "I don't need a checkup."

"Yearly checkups are important, Drengin. Besides it won't take that long." Bant answered as she turned to head back out of the room to go grab something.

"Well if I have to get a checkup then Anakin has to get one too." Drengin replied, causing Bant to look back at him.

"Don't worry, he has an appointment scheduled."

Drengin smiled and then turned serious after Bant left the room. "Well, I'm not getting one!" Hoping off the bed, Drengin slowly opened the door and peered into the corridor. When he didn't see anyone, he dashed off to the left. He stopped suddenly as he turned around the bend when he heard Bant's voice. Seeing a door, Drengin opened it and slipped through it as quietly as he could. Drengin breathed a sigh of relief when he sensed Bant pass by the door.

"Ray ray?" A tiny voice called from the cot.

Turning around, Drengin saw a little girl a few years younger then himself laying on a cot. Feeling drawn to her, he slowly walked over to her.

"Where Ray ray?"

"I don't know. Who are you? I'm Drengin." He told her with a smile.

"Asha." She replied softly.

"That's a pretty name Asha." Drengin responded.

Asha smiled. "Can you tell stories?"

Drengin shook his head. "No."

"Why?" Asha asked, followed by a short cough.

"I don't know any stories." Drengin admitted.

Asha placed a cold hand on top of Drengin's hand and looked into his eyes. "Make one up."

Drengin put his other hand over Asha's and began to rub her hand. "Are you cold?"

"I'm hot." Asha corrected.

"Oh."

The door to the room slid open with a hiss and an irritated Bant stepped into the room. "Drengin, you were supposed to stay where I left you."

"I don't want a checkup." Drengin told her defiantly

Bant crossed the room and took Drengin's hand. "Come on. It won't take that long."

"No!" Drengin replied, trying to pull his hand free.

"I want Dre Dre to tell story!" Asha declared.

Bant looked at Asha and said in a calm voice. "You should be sleeping."

"I can't sleep. Bad dreams." Asha responded, looking at Bant with pleading eyes.

Bant released Drengin's hand and rubbed her forehead. "Fine. Drengin, I'll be at the front desk. Meat me there after you tell Asha a story. Understood?!"

Drengin nodded. "Yes ma'am." He watched Bant leave the room and then looked at Asha. "Thanks."

"Tell me a story now?" Asha asked as Drengin climbed onto the cot to sit next to her.

"Yes." Drengin took a deep breath, thought about what he would say and then began. "Once upon a time there lived a boy called Talo who lived in this huge old house. There were other kids who lived there, all of them orphans, just like he was. The people in charge were not very nice and didn't care if anyone beat each other up. One day Talo met Yin, a pilot that was passing by. Talo and Yin found something in common, the need for a place where they felt and knew they were free. So they boarded Yin's ship and they left the old house and its people behind. After days of endless traveling, Talo and Yin found their new home where they knew that they were free and felt peace. The End."

Asha yawned and blinked sleepily. "That's all? I'm not asleep yet."

"What if I tell you a poem my mom used to say?" Drengin suggested.

"Okay." Asha agreed as she popped her thumb into her mouth.

"The sun has gone down for the night, the darkness has overtaken the light, but do not worry, the sun shall rise again, the darkness pulled back, and the light shall shine." Drengin heard Asha snore softly and carefully got off the cot without waking her.

* * *

Padme finished reading a report from the Neimodians and laid the datapad on the desk to look at Maya. "Is there any other way to get the medical supplies to their destinations?"

Maya shook her head. "I double-checked but the risks are too great. The Sith are increasing their patrols and inspecting any suspicious or seemingly unsuspicious activity."

Sighing Padme asked, "What is the status of our medical supplies?"

"We have enough for a year. If we ration out the medical supplies, maybe two years. The medical resources here are almost nonexistent. Not only that, even if there was an abundance of medical resources here, we would need the proper equipment and personnel." Maya explained, worry evident in her voice.

Padme's gaze traveled to another datapad that had an urgent request for medical supplies on it. "We'll have to make do." Padme took a datapad, typed something in it and handed it to Maya. "Deliver this to the Council personally. We're going to have to start rationing what we have as well as find enough available medical supplies for the refugees on Taguun 6."

Maya took the datapad and turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Padme. "I'm surprised you're not going to deliver it yourself."

Padme picked up a datapad from the stack on her right, a small smile twitching at her lips. "If I did that every time I need a message sent to the Council I would not get my work done and Anakin wouldn't get any training done."

"That sounds convincing, although I'm sure you _want_ to go to the Temple." Maya responded, amusement in her voice.

"You better get going while it's still light out." Padme replied as she picked up a datapad and walked past Maya.

Maya fallowed Padme out of the office and asked, "Do you want me to give a message to Anakin if I see him?"

Padme smiled. "There's no need to. I'm already planning a surprise visit tomorrow."

"Another picnic?" Maya questioned.

Padme stopped walking and turned to look at Maya. "What do you think?" Padme continued before Maya could respond. "I think perhaps you should arrange a picnic with Kitster."

Maya blushed as she replied, "I could."

Laughing softly, Padme left a flustered Maya and headed to Winona's office.

* * *

Anakin came out of his meditation feeling refreshed and eager to continue his search in the archives. Looking around the room, he sensed that Yoda was in another room and decided to wait to make sure that he was dismissed.

Yoda came out of the room a few minutes later, his face grave. "Dead Master Dooku is."

A cold feeling filled Anakin as he responded. "Do you know what happened?"

"Examining him now healers are. See for ourselves we will." Yoda replied, heading for the door.

_Who could have done it? Nev-Kwellen? Possibly, but what good would that do him? Could it have been Kenshin? I'm not sure._ Anakin silently followed Yoda to Dooku's quarters, feeling once again the cold, elusive presence.

Yoda and Anakin found Bant and two other healers examining Dooku's body and Anakin stared in bewilderment. Dooku was lying like he was in a calm sleep. There were no visible marks of a struggle or wound.

Yoda walked up to Bant and asked, "Results have you?"

Bant shook her head and looked at Yoda. "I can't find any sign of a wound or a struggle. I'm going to need to do a full autopsy before I can give you an answer. The time of death I estimate was a half hour ago."

"Who found him?" Anakin asked.

Bant put her emergency medical supplies in a small bag as she answered. "Master Qui-Gon found him and called us. He left as soon as we arrived to go do some questioning."

Anakin pressed his lips together into a thin line as he debated whether or not to ask a certain question. "Is this how you've found the other victims?"

Yoda's ears raised a bit and Bant's eyes narrowed. "How did you find out about the 'other' victims?" Bant inquired calmly.

"I just know." Anakin turned his head to gaze at Yoda. "Well?"

"Same it is not." Yoda responded. "Speak no more of this we will."

Anakin nodded and left the room without a word.

* * *

Raven found Nev-Kwellen at one of the many balconies around the Temple and walked up to him. "I didn't know Sith enjoyed looking at the scenery." She said sarcastically.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Nev-Kwellen retorted, turning around to look at her.

"Maybe." She replied simply as she went to stand next to him. "Where were you a couple of hours ago?"

Nev-Kwellen studied her face a few seconds before responding. "I was with Knight Woren. Why do you ask?"

Raven frowned and narrowed her gaze. "Really now? Strange that you should mention Knight Woren. He tends to stay away from people at the Temple."

Nev-Kwellen shrugged. "Go ask him yourself." He looked back at the sunset as he silently wished that he was back where he belonged.

"That I will." Raven responded, annoyance burning inside her. "I thought you would be hanging around Anakin?"

"He's been busy." Nev-Kwellen responded, looking at Raven and grinning. "I'd much rather hang around you."

Raven snorted and turned to walk away. "You can't fool me. I'm not falling for your tricks."

"What tricks may I ask?" Nev-Kwellen retorted with a smile.

"You are insufferable." Raven muttered and left the balcony.

Nev-Kwellen's smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. "One must not rush headlong into their mission." He said in a low voice.

* * *

Drengin yawned as he lay in bed and was rewarded by a pillow.

"Can you yawn any louder?" Kalen asked, laying his head on his arms.

"Sorry." Drengin replied sheepishly and threw the pillow back at Kalen.

Kalen tucked the pillow under his head and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep."

"I'm trying to but I can't sleep." Drengin replied with another yawn.

"Well at the rate you're yawning you should be asleep by now." Kalen mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Drengin squeezed his eyes shut and tried hard not to think about something that was bothering him. After a couple of minutes he said, "I still can't sleep." The only response he got was light snoring from Kalen. With a loud sigh, Drengin turned over onto his other side and tried again to fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**

Nev-Kwellen stirred restlessly in his bed, his sleep disturbed by images of the past as well as a specific person. He woke up and threw off his covers, his forehead covered in sweat. Grabbing his tunic and pants, he left Yoda's quarters for a late night walk.

The halls were quiet except for his soft footsteps. The lights were dimmed. Giving the hallways an eerie glow.

"What are you doing up?"

Nev-Kwellen turned around, startled. He had not heard or sensed anyone approaching him. "Might I ask why you are up at this late hour, Raven?" Nev-Kwellen responded.

Raven glared at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"I suppose you're looking for an excuse to get me locked up." Nev-Kwellen stated, giving her a pointed look.

Raven gave a thin smile. "I could be." She paused before continuing. "I spoke with Knight Woren. I am sorry that I doubted you, although I still believe you are up to something."

Nev-Kwellen shrugged his shoulders. "You have no reason to trust me, but you have no reason to distrust me either."

Raven scowled. "Don't I? You were raised as a Sith. That's enough reason right there."

"So were Anakin and Drengin." Nev-Kwellen remarked with a smirk. "Look, since we're both up, won't you join me in meditating in one of the gardens?" _I really need to get on her good side so she'll quit watching me._

"Jedi don't meditate with Sith." Raven retorted.

Nev-Kwellen frowned. "Only because the Jedi keep fighting the Sith."

Raven crossed her arms, irritation flashing in her eyes." The Sith are the ones who fight the Jedi. Jedi are not killers, they're defenders."

Nev-Kwellen stepped forward slowly. "If Jedi are defenders then why are they hiding like cowards?"

"We are not hiding, we are waiting." Raven told him softly. "It is best for the people of the galaxy if we did not appear just yet."

"And why not?" Nev-Kwellen asked.

"We have our reasons." Raven said, careful to not share any more information.

Nev-Kwellen studied her face intensely for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and walking away. "Reasons or not, the Jedi are still hiding."

Raven opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it. Instead, she headed down the hallway in the opposite direction.

* * *

The flames from the funeral pyre died down to low flickers as they finished licking up the wood and Count Dooku's body. Those who had attended the service slowly and quietly began to leave.

"What now?" Nev-Kwellen asked in a low voice.

"We wait." Woren stiffly responded.

Nev-Kwellen's gray eyes studied Woren for a couple of seconds and were soon met by a pair of blue ones.

"I still don't get you Jedi." Nev-Kwellen remarked.

Woren gave him a grim smile. "I'm not a normal Jedi."

A strange red glint in Woren's eyes caused Nev-Kwellen to involuntarily shiver. "I suppose not."

Woren looked away from him to the pyre, his voice betraying no emotions. "Go wait for me in training room three."

Nev-Kwellen gave a short nod, and without a word, he left the room.

Closing his eyes, Woren reached out into the Force and searched out a specific presence. With a tiny grin, Woren made contact. /It is done./

/Good./ His contact answered. /I have new instructions for you. In the map room is a secret compartment. Inside the compartment you will find a journal./ Woren's contact paused for a few brief seconds before continuing in a commanding voice. /Plant the journal so that Anakin can find it./

/As you wish./ Woren replied with a mental nod of respect. The contact was broken and Woren reintegrated his senses just as someone began to speak to him.

"We will find the one who did this." Anakin told Woren as he came up to stand next to him.

"This should never had happened. It is supposed to be safe here!" Woren declared, his voice trembling.

"Nowhere is completely safe." Anakin remarked, looking toward the pyre.

"No, it is not." Woren agreed and then looked at Anakin, a smile appearing on his face. "Even for you."

Anakin frowned as Woren walked away. Something nagged at him in a corner of his mind. Feeling restless, Anakin went in search of Tru.

* * *

Kenshin executed a flurry of calculated, smooth moves at an invisible opponent with deadly precision. His blue eyes had a distant look to them as he totally immersed himself into the Force. His hair was damp with sweat, causing it to be plastered to Kenshin's head. His shoulder muscles rippled with each mastered move.

"Wouldn't a live opponent be better to practice with?" Reeft inquired from the doorway.

Kenshin whirled around to face Reeft, turning off his lightsaber in the process. "Yes, but only if they are better than me."

Reeft frowned as he walked into the room. "Do they have to be better? How about those who need to be challenged by those better than them?"

Kenshin walked away from Reeft to a nearby bench. "What has the Council decided to do with Bruck?" He asked, changing the subject.

"They have decided to transfer him to another Temple." Reeft answered as Kenshin put on his shirt. "I suggested a few people who could do the job."

"Perfect. The Council is still clueless." Kenshin grinned and looked back at Reeft. "When will they be transferring him?"

"In a week." Reeft answered. "It's enough time to get the whole Orcin Council to whatever destination you choose without arousing too much suspicion."

Kenshin nodded. "I will have the destination sent to the Orcin Council members tonight."

As Kenshin began to leave, Reeft spoke up. "What are your plans for the Sith apprentices?"

Kenshin paused mid-stride, his face becoming hard and cold as he spoke. "They, too, will meet their fate." He looked back at Reeft, his eyes narrowing. "So will your padawan if he does not stop aiding Anakin." With that said, he left the room.

* * *

"Siri!" A familiar voice called from down a corridor. Siri turned away from the door to her quarters, a grin splitting across her face. "Calaa, I didn't know you were coming." She remarked as she enveloped Calaa in a hug.

Calaa grinned back. "When I heard that Bruck was here I just had to come."

Siri scowled as she unlocked the door and they walked inside. "You still like him, I see."

"Oh, cool off." Calaa replied and sat down on the sofa. "I bet you're still wanting your Obi."

Siri glared at her sister and went into the kitchen to go fix some tea. "If you want to see Bruck, then I suggest that you forget it. The Council is not letting anyone see him unless they have permission, and that includes the Orcin Council."

Calaa smirked. "And you, dear sister, are on that Council."

Siri placed a kettle on the stove and snorted. "I don't have that much power. You will have to talk to Kenshin, although I wouldn't even bother."

Calaa just shrugged and relaxed against the sofa. "I also heard that Woren is here."

"Yeah, so?" Siri asked as the water began to simmer.

"Something is up, something big." Calaa informed her sister in a serious voice.

"What makes you think that?" Siri questioned.

"Ever since Obi-Wan left, Woren has avoided this place like a plague and now he's back."

"Your point being?" Siri asked as the kettle began to whistle.

"I think, although I don't have strong proof yet, that Woren is in contact with Obi-Wan." Calaa heard the sound of the kettle slamming back onto the stove, followed by a string of Huttese curses.

Siri came out of the kitchen and stared hard at Calaa. "Yet?"

Calaa's dark brown eyes looked straight at Siri's face as she spoke. "Woren is elusive. It is not easy keeping track of him."

Biting her lower lip, Siri processed this information. _Kenshin needs to know, but I better find out if it's true first. How is this going to affect Kenshin? He already believes that his father is dead. What is Obi-Wan up to? Why didn't he come back with Bruck? Has he really turned?_ A thought then popped into Siri's mind and she asked, "Who told you to spy on Woren?"

"No one." Calaa responded quickly. "I accidentally overheard Woren talking to someone and I heard something about Obi-Wan and plans."

Siri's eyes narrowed, her voice was hard as she spoke, "What plans? And who, exactly, was Woren talking to?"

Calaa shrugged her shoulders. "Ask Woren."

"Calaa!" Siri growled out in irritation.

"Don't be so pushy." Calaa remarked, smiling at her sister. "You may not like what I'm going to tell you." When Siri continued to glare at her, Calaa caved in. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Anakin entered the archives, his eyes wandering the room, searching for Tru. He found Tru at a datavid console a few meters away at Anakin's right. He calmly made his way to Tru while anticipation bubbled inside. Only minutes ago Tru had contacted him that he had found some information that he would want to see.

Tru looked up as he sensed Anakin approach. "I did some searching of the meaning of that inscription. I believe you will find this interesting."

Anakin stood behind Tru, leaning down to see the words on the screen.

"Obviously the creatures in the inscription are predators, dangerous one in fact. I searched for those that were similar in description and found two hundred references. I narrowed the search to intelligent species and got five matches. Finally, I narrowed them down again by adding parasites and got one match." Tru shook his head at the data now in front of him. "It just keeps getting better and better."

Wouhls: A dangerous species from the planet Utellia in the unknown regions. You cannot sense them in the Force. They're like a void. Their hands have sharp black claws, their faces hard to describe. They fight in swarms and stick furiously to their prey, like parasites.

"There's not much on them." Anakin commented even as an uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach.

"But look at the date the entry was put in." Tru replied, pointing to the date below the description. "The Jedi have explored the unknown regions, but no Jedi has ventured back in about five hundred years. The date does not make any sense. Not only that, the entry sounds like more of a warning than a description."

Anakin straightened, his eyes still focused on the screen. "How does this piece of information connect to what we know?"

"The Orcin are required to learn how to fight without the aid of the Force." Tru slowly replied. He tapped his fingers against the light brown table as a theory formed in his mind. "It is possible that Obi-Wan knows about this species and that is why he created the Orcin."

"Why couldn't he have told the Council his concerns instead?" Anakin asked with a frown.

Tru shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. We should attempt to wake Xanatos up soon. I have a feeling that he has some answers."

Anakin nodded. "I'll start meditating this afternoon. You had better inform Bant that we'll be by around at twenty-one hundred hours."

"Sure." Tru replied, shutting down the console. "How long do you think it will take to wake Xanatos up?"

"I don't know." Anakin admitted. "Hopefully, not too long."

Tru stood up and began to walk to the exit. "I'll see you there then, if not before."

They parted ways in the corridor, heading to their own destinations.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Drengin closed his eyes and counted to ten as his friends hid in the garden. Opening his eyes, Drengin turned away from a tree that was being used for a base and slowly walked away from it. "Ready or not, here I come!" He shouted, a huge smile on his face.

He darted forward, avoiding the path and running through bushes and around trees. Stretching out with his senses, he sensed Salanda drop her Force cover and run toward base. Drengin spun around on his heel and dashed after her.

Salanda reached the tree just as Drengin reached out his hand to tag her. "Can't get me, I'm on base." She said, laughing as Drengin made a weird face. "Don't worry, you still have three more chances."

Drengin set his face into a determined look, and this time, he crept through the brush. Two minutes later, he came across a pond and walked around it, looking in the water. Without warning, water shot at his face and a splash was heard as Drengin rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"Gotcha." Yentuwa shouted over his shoulder as he ran like crazy to base.

"That wasn't fair!" Drengin shouted back, about to run after him. He stopped when he heard a rustle of movement from a tree a few paces to his right. Smirking, Drengin crept to the tree and looked up it to see Kabbacca clinging to the trunk of the tree. "You're good as tagged."

Kabbacca growled back a response and leapt away from the tree and landed on the ground in one smooth motion.

Drengin ran after him, but was once again too late as Kabbacca touched base. Shaking his head, Drengin changed direction and went in search of Kalen. His face was flushed from running and his eyes sparkled with happiness that he had not felt in a long time. He felt as free as a bird, and safe like a Bantha with its herd. He went up a small hill and nearly bumped into someone. When he looked up to see who it was he took a step back when he recognized the face. The safe feeling fled him and  
the sparkle dimmed in his eyes as he looked at the person with dread.

"Ah. Drengin, I was hoping to bump into you." Nev-Kwellen remarked, smirking.

"What do you want?" Drengin asked, in a suspicious tone.

Nev-Kwellen took a step forward, towering over Drengin. "I see you managed to get out of the garbage chute. Perhaps you should crawl back in."

Anger flashed in Drengin's eyes, his face turning redder then it was before. "Why don't you crawl in it yourself!" He snapped back.

Nev-Kwellen chuckled, shaking his head. "A pity. If you weren't scum, you would have made a fine Sith."

Drengin's mood darkened, the Dark Side luring him in, singing its sweet, seductive, and destructive song. "I am not! You are the one that is scum!"

"You are tiresome." Nev-Kwellen remarked, giving Drengin a Force shove backwards.

Drengin rolled down the hill and as soon as he stopped he sprang to his feet and ran back up the hill. "I'll tell Anakin on you!" He shouted at Nev-Kwellen's turned back.

Turning back around, Nev-Kwellen looked at Drengin, his face emotionless. "And what do you think he'll do about it? Do you honestly believe that he will listen to the words of a slave?"

"Yes." Drengin responded firmly. "And I'm not a slave, you are!"

Anger flashed in Nev-Kwellen's eyes as he lashed out at Drengin.

Drengin ducked away from the swing, grabbed dirt from a patch of yellow flowers and threw it at Nev-Kwellen. The dirt fell short, managing only to hit Nev-Kwellen under his chin.

"That was pathetic." Nev-Kwellen sneered, Force pushing Drengin away from him.

Drengin landed hard on his bottom, managing to keep from rolling down the hill again. Angry tears filled Drengin's eyes as he looked up into Nev-Kwellen's merciless eyes.

"Hey you! Get away from him!" Kalen shouted, running to his friend's aid. Kalen was joined by Salanda, Yentuwa, and Kabbacca. They formed a circle around Drengin and stared defiantly at Nev-Kwellen.

Nev-Kwellen's chuckles died down as he saw the serious expressions on the kids faces. "You would defend a slave."

"He's not as slave, he's our friend." Kalen remarked, crossing his arms together.

Bending down, Nev-Kwellen looked Kalen square in his eyes. "Indeed. Are you aware, then, that your friend is a Sith?"

Drengin's friends' eyes went wide in shock as they sensed the truth in Nev-Kwellen's words. Kalen shook his head furiously in disbelief. "You're lying!"

"It's true." Drengin confirmed in a low dejected voice. "I was in training to be a Sith."

"You see, he admits it. He is a Sith, and you and your friends are his pawns." Nev-Kwellen continued. "How do you see him now?"

Kalen balled his hands up into fists, his little body trembling. Shaking his head again, he ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Yentuwa stepped up, taking the spot Kalen had just vacated. "Leave us alone. Drengin is our friend."

Kabbacca stepped forward next to Yentuwa and roared his agreement.

"Stay away from Drengin!" Salanda added as she stepped forward. "No matter who he is, he is still our friend."

"So be it. Just remember that when he slaughters all of you in your sleep." Nev-Kwellen growled out before storming off.

Salanda turned around to face Drengin but saw that Drengin was gone. She looked at Kabbacca and Yentuwa, her mind going a mile a second. "Now what?"

Yentuwa looked at her with a firm resolve. "What does it matter that Drengin was in training as a Sith? He is not being trained now, and he is our friend." Shifting his gaze to Kabbacca he continued. "Kabbacca, go find Kalen. Salanda and I will go look for Drengin."

Kabbacca growled his agreement and headed off after Kalen.

Salanda and Yentuwa went in the opposite direction, searching the garden first before venturing outside of the garden.

* * *

Drengin didn't look back as he exited the garden. Hot tears escaped his eyes and dripped blazing hot trails down his cheeks. He reached out for Anakin's presence as he ran, desperately searching for comfort and safety. He finally latched on to Anakin's presence, calling out to him. He ran up two flights of stairs, past Jedi walking in the corridors and doors that led to someone's quarters. He saw Anakin standing near one of doors and rushed to him.

Anakin enveloped Drengin in his arms, hugging him close. He heard Drengin's muffled, heart wrenching sobs as he managed to guide Drengin into Kenshin's quarters and into the living area. Anakin sat down on the sofa and Drengin immediately climbed onto Anakin's lap and buried his face against Anakin's right shoulder.

Gently rubbing Drengin's back, Anakin allowed Drengin to cry for a few minutes. "What happened?" He asked gently.

Drengin clenched the folds of Anakin's tunic even tighter even as his sobs decreased enough for him to speak. "I don't want to stay here anymore."

Anakin drew on the currents of the Force and sent waves of comfort to Drengin. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Drengin replied, his voice muffled by Anakin's tunic. "Anywhere but here."

Anakin pulled Drengin away from his shoulder and, putting a finger under Drengin's chin, lifted his face to meet his. "What happened?" He asked again, his voice gentle as he spoke.

Drengin met Anakin's blue eyes for a few seconds and then lowered his gaze. "They know that I was a Sith." He said so softly that Anakin had to use the Force to catch what Drengin was saying.

"Your friends?" Anakin inquired as he wiped away the tears on Drengin's cheeks with his thumbs.

Drengin slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes from meeting Anakin's. "Nev-Kwellen told them." He wiped his nose with his hand and continued, "We were playing seek and tag and Nev-Kwellen showed up. He called me scum and a slave. Kalen and the others showed up and tried to get Nev-Kwellen to leave me alone." Fresh tears escaped Drengin's pain filled eyes. He looked up at Anakin as anger stirred inside of him. "Why did you let him come? This never would have happened if you hadn't let him follow us." He pointed out accusingly.

Anakin closed his eyes briefly as he sought his center. He let go of his brief flash of anger at Nev-Kwellen and the hurt that Drengin's words caused him, even though he knew them to be true. "That is possible, but your friends would have found out the truth, eventually. Yes, they might not have found out until you were older, but that will not have changed anything. You would still have felt like you might have lost their friendship and the truth would have still shaken them up. That does not mean that they would stop being your friends."

Drengin shook his head, his eyes still staring accusingly at Anakin. "I didn't want them to know." He protested, letting go of Anakin's tunic and setting his hands in his lap.

"Drengin, do you like it when people hide the truth from you, when they lie to hide the truth?" Anakin asked calmly.

"No, but-"

"There are no 'buts' Drengin." Anakin interrupted him. "How do you feel after you learn the truth?"

"Angry, upset, maybe a little scared." Drengin slowly answered.

Anakin nodded, "and afterwards?"

"I understood why he told me. I was happy that he was honest with me. He took a risk in telling me though but it is not the same. I was not the one who told them!" Drengin responded, his voice rising.

Before Anakin could respond a chime sounded at the door. "Come on in." Anakin called as soon as he recognized Padme's presence. Anakin looked back at Drengin to see a new trickle of tears flow from Drengin's eyes. "That is true, but I am sure they will understand."

"No, they won't!" Drengin denied, choking down a sob. "They'll hate me."

"Who will?" Padme asked as she sat down on the couch.

Drengin's gaze flickered briefly to Padme and then dropped. "Kalen, Yentuwa, Kabbacca, and Salanda. They know now that I was a Sith in training."

"Drengin." Padme responded, looking at him with cam brown eyes. "Do I hate  
Anakin?"

Drengin shook his head. "No."

"Does Tru hate him?" Padme continued.

"Drengin pressed his lips together hard and slowly looked up at Padme. "No."

"Give them a chance, Drengin." Anakin spoke up, his tone encouraging. "This information is still new to them. It will take them a while to get used to it, but they will. And I am sure that they won't hate you."

Drengin looked up at Anakin's clear blue eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise." Anakin confirmed, giving Drengin a hug. "Now go find your friends and I'll make a call to Master Yoda about Nev-Kwellen."

Drengin wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck and hugged him. "Thank you." He hugged Padme too, receiving a kiss on his forehead. A small smile appeared on his face as he left the couch and headed for the door.

* * *

"Loreana." Salanda called, running up to her crèche mate. "Have you seen a humanoid boy about our age, black hair with streaks of light brown hair, ridges on the sides of his nose, and light reddish brown skin?"

Loreana shook her head, her golden brown locks swinging at the motion. "Nope."

"Okay. If you happen to see him, then tell Drengin that his friends are looking for him." Salanda responded before running down the corridor once more.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen sat cross-legged in the darkened room, his eyes staring into nothingness. The Force swirled darkly around him, long dark tendrils coiling around his body like a snake. Each thread signified an emotion and, the stronger and more painful the emotion, the more threads of darkness there were. Frustration, bitterness, envy, an aching loneliness, longing, hate, anger, fear and even lust for something he couldn't have. All these emotions fueled him, fueled the darkness within him. His eyes darkened as the darkness smothered any traces of light from him.

Slowly his eyes closed and the pounding of his heart slowed to a steady beat as the  
darkness entered through his nose and mouth, through the very pores of his skin. He drank the darkness in like a man craving water, but in the end, never satisfied. The ache remained, the distant memory of a young innocent boy, in the far reaches of his mind, crying out.

Deep in his dark emotions, Nev-Kwellen failed to sense someone open the door and peer inside.

* * *

"Master Yoda, you can't seriously let Nev-Kwellen roam freely about the Temple." Anakin protested, his blue eyes staring down at the miniature hologram of Yoda.

"Understand your feelings I do." Yoda replied, his voice calm and serious. "However, come up new circumstances have. Taken Nev-Kwellen as an apprentice Knight Woren has."

"What?" Anakin uttered in disbelief. _If Nev-Kwellen is on a mission for his Master, then why would he let himself be taken as an apprentice?_ He shook his head hard, trying to come out of his numb daze. "It doesn't make sense. Nev-Kwellen would not allow himself to be trained by a Jedi, unless he was ordered to by his Master, something I strongly doubt his Master would order him to do."

"Watched they will be. To Nev-Kwellen you should talk to." Yoda told Anakin who looked doubtfully back at him.

"Yes, Master." Anakin leaned back in his chair as the hologram of Yoda disappeared. "This is getting very complicated." He remarked quietly, standing up and heading back to the living room.

"Is the Council going to do something about Nev-Kwellen?" Padme asked as Anakin plopped down on the couch.

"There's nothing they really can do. The only thing they can is talk to Nev-Kwellen's new Master, but other than that..." Anakin paused and shook his head. "It does not make any sense. Why would he accept a Jedi as his Master?"

Padme studied his face for a few seconds before responding. "I don't know."

Running his hand through his blond hair, Anakin released a sigh. "If I had known this would happen--"

"But you didn't." Padme interrupted him. "You can't change the past."

"I know, but I just... Drengin has gone through so much already, I don't want to see him hurt anymore. He's just a kid." Anakin responded, his voice full of emotion.

Padme scooted closer to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "This time is different. He has people who care for him, who will stand up for him. He's not alone and neither are you."

Anakin's lips curled into a smile. "I'm glad about that, but it could be better."

"Nothing is ever perfect Anakin." Padme pointed out.

"Well, you look perfect." Anakin responded, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he saw her reaction.

She lightly smacked his shoulder, a blush creeping across her face. "Flirt."

Anakin responded to that by giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You taste perfect."

The blush already staining her cheeks darkened as she replied. "You don't taste so bad yourself."

Anakin's bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter at her response. "Don't I now?"

"Yes." Padme replied, her heart leaping as Anakin moved foreword to kiss her again.

Just as he was about to kiss her, Anakin's senses picked up Kenshin's presence just outside the door. Anakin drew back in time to see the door slide open.

Kenshin stepped into the room and met Anakin eye to eye. He stopped in his tracks and engaged in a staring contest with Anakin. After a few seconds ticked slowly by, Kenshin's stormy gaze broke contact and he continued on to his room.

A cold feeling settled in the pit of Anakin's stomach, even after their eyes broke contact. While Kenshin's presence was not dark, it wasn't entirely light either. Dwelling on what he had sensed from Kenshin, he jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

"What is it?" Padme asked worriedly.

Anakin shook his head, attempting to focus. "I need to go meditate." He stood up and offered his hand to Padme which she took as she stood. "It was nice to have you over, Padme. Perhaps we'll be able to arrange another picnic soon."

"Soon." Padme agreed. She paused as she glanced at the room Kenshin had entered. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Anakin walked Padme to the door and it slid open with a hiss. "I know." Bending his head down, he gave Padme a short, soft kiss on the lips and then backed away, letting the door slide shut between them.

* * *

Woren studied Nev-Kwellen, now his apprentice, in silence. The familiar waves of darkness rolled from Nev-Kwellen and crashed against the light that was Woren. He reached along their newly developed training bond and found Nev-Kwellen's shields up, tight and strong, effectively blocking the bond. This was expected, yet he still held a kernel of hope that Nev-Kwellen would open up to him. Without making a sound, Woren closed the door and headed for the kitchen. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Drengin took a deep breath as he heard the door close behind him and took a right down the hallway. He drew on the light side of the Force and felt it refresh his mind, soul, and body. He drank it in eagerly, enjoying its warmth and the comfort it provided. He stepped into a turbolift and pressed a button that would take him to the initiates' quarters.

All too soon the lift stopped at his floor and Drengin slowly stepped out, wondering if his friends were nearby. He entered the garden where he first met Kalen and looked around from the hilltop. He didn't see anyone familiar, except for a lone Jedi Master meditating under a tall tree with branches and leaves that spread out like a puffy, green cloud.

He walked down the hill and quietly made his way over to the Jedi Master. He sat down on the soft green grass across from the Jedi Master and waited.

The minutes went by slowly for Drengin as he watched and waited. Growing tired of waiting, Drengin closed his eyes, cleared his mind and let himself drift into the Force. In the Force, he could see the bright beacon of light that was the Jedi Master.

Drengin was still in awe every time he saw a being so full of light through the eyes of the Force. The Force pulsed in a steady rhythm, like a heartbeat. It reminded Drengin of how he used to be lulled to sleep by the sound of his mother's heartbeat against his ear. The light was so gentle, so caring, unlike the dark that was harsh and cold.

He mentally smiled as he watched the light swirl around the Jedi Master. _How could anyone not want this?_

"Find anything interesting?" The Jedi Master asked, a small grin on his face.

Drengin opened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I enjoy watching the light coming from other people. I'm sorry if that bothered you, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon chuckled in amusement. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I understand your enjoyment."

Smiling in relief, Drengin looked into Qui-Gon's cool blue eyes. "You like to meditate?"

Qui-Gon nodded as he answered. "It is relaxing, not to mention a good way to pass the time."

"Oh." Drengin replied. He looked down at the ground and twirled a blade of grass around his finger. "Master Jinn, I was wondering, why don't you like talking about the Sith?"

_Why are you so interested young one?_ Qui-Gon leaned back against the tree, his head resting on the smooth trunk. "I have my reasons."

"Do the Jedi hate the Sith?" Drengin asked, looking up and cocking his head to his right side.

"It's more like we hate the evil they do." Qui-Gon explained. "As Jedi, we are not supposed to hate, however, I believe that we are allowed to hate evil."

Drengin slowly shook his head. "I don't understand."

Qui-Gon smiled, his eyes studying Drengin's confused features. "If you had a friend that you cared for and he committed a sin, would you hate him or the sin?"

"I don't know." Drengin replied, his voice revealing his uncertainty. "But if you hate the sin, then how can you still love the person who sinned?"

"By forgiving that person. Once you have forgiven that person, it is easier to love the person who sinned."

Drengin frowned, looking down at the ground. "That sounds hard."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It is and its one of the many reasons why the path of the Jedi is not an easy one. After the Sith war, forgiveness is something that the Jedi began working on more. It was the only way for the Order to rise up again from the ashes."

"Why? I mean what did forgiveness have to do with the Order being rebuilt?" Drengin asked.

"Oh, I like this story." Loreana eagerly said as she plopped down on the grass next to Drengin.

Drengin looked at her, briefly shocked by her sudden appearance. He turned his head back to Qui-Gon as the Jedi Master chuckled.

"It is a good story to remember, too." Qui-Gon remarked, smiling at Loreana. "Now as I was saying, at the end of the Sith war, the Jedi had all been wiped out except for four padawans who had been nearing knighthood. These four padawans escaped to a galaxy far away and found a planet whose inhabitants were friendly. Now, a person's first thought might have been that these four padawans were friends, but sadly that was not the case. Padawans Yeruntt, Reja, Darek, and Lokish held bitterness toward each other, and would often engage in furious duels. Reja blamed Lokish for the death of her Master, because he failed to release the trap for the Sith in time. She was frustrated at Darek because he was still whining over the loss of his girlfriend. Reja held anger at Yeruntt for distrusting her, and for being responsible for their near capture by the Sith in their escape. Lokish was bitter toward Darek because he believed Darek stole his girlfriend from him. Yeruntt did not trust Reja because of her near fall to the darkside." Qui-Gon shook his head sadly as he paused to let this sink in. "War causes so much strife and anger, even between the Jedi. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"So what happened?" Drengin asked, eagerly waiting for more of the story.

"Once they landed on the world that would be their world for the rest of their lives, they each went their separate ways. A year after they had settled into their new life, someone else arrived on the world, someone who would change their lives. This person was strong in the Force, both in the living and unifying Force. He brought them back together and they became his students. Over time, the four padawans quarrels with each other ceased as they learned about forgiveness, compassion and many other things that are important in the life of a Jedi."

"Did he have a name?" Drengin interrupted, earning a glare from Loreana.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "His name has been forgotten, but he is remembered as being a wise leader and the one who helped begin the rebuilding of the Jedi Order."

"If he was so important, then why was his name forgotten?" Drengin asked, curiosity showing on his face.

"Maybe someone doesn't want us to remember his name." Loreana stated, her head tilted to the side, looking at Drengin.

Drengin looked quizzingly at her. "Why would someone want that?"

Loreana shrugged and looked back at Qui-Gon. "Mommy wants you to come over for lastmeal tonight."

Drengin frowned in dissatisfaction, questions rolling through his mind. "Well, I would like to know his name." Standing up he began to walk away when Loreana called to him.

"Drengin, I saw Salanda earlier. She said to tell you that your friends are looking for you."

"Okay. Thanks." Drengin responded, not turning around.

"Drengin," Qui-Gon spoke, causing Drengin to turn around. "Would you like to have lastmeal with us?"

A smile lit up Drengin's face as he nodded. "Sure."

"Last meal is at 1800 in quarters 1534." Loreana informed him as she smiled at him.

"Okay. See ya." Drengin responded and then continued his walk up the hill.

* * *

Siri pressed the buzzer to Woren's apartment and waited impatiently for him to answer. When a minute passed, Siri pressed the buzzer again. "Come on Woren, I know you're home."

The door hissed open and Siri stormed inside.

"What do you want?" Woren asked calmly as he stirred some milk into his tea.

"Answers." Siri replied, crossing her arms. "Have you been in contact with Obi-Wan?"

Woren stopped stirring his tea and looked up at Siri, an eyebrow raised. "Whatever gives you that idea?"

Siri narrowed her gaze, her eyes burning with impatience. "I have my sources. Now tell me the truth or, Force help me, I'll shove my lightsaber up your---"

"Temper, temper, Siri." Woren interrupted, going back to stirring his tea. "It's not going to do any good."

Siri Force pulled the spoon from Woren's grip and threw it against a far wall. "I asked you a question!"

Woren ignored her as he took a sip of his tea. "Would you like some tea?"

"No! Now answer my question!" Siri yelled, her anger getting the better of her.

"Why?" Woren asked as he made himself comfortable in a chair that happened to be facing away from Siri.

Siri stormed over to him, turning to face him.

Woren chuckled as he saw her red face. "You know, Obi-Wan told me that you look cute when you're mad."

Siri didn't know whether to be embarrassed or furious by Woren's comment. Choosing the latter, she drew her lightsaber and attempted to whack him with it.

Ducking his head, Woren replied nervously. "Careful. You may just lose your chance to find out what I know about Obi-Wan." /Siri knows./ He mentally sent out, hoping that Siri wouldn't kill him before he got a response.

"Then tell me." Siri demanded, raising her voice.

"What if I told you I don't know anything?" Woren cautiously asked, keeping a safe distance from Siri.

"Because you just admitted that you know something." Siri retorted.

"Oh." Woren swallowed hard as he tried to reach Obi-Wan again. /Some help here would be great. I don't understand how you can put up with her./

/Apparently, you're lacking in some areas. Now tell her what she wants to know./

Woren sighed as he began speaking to a beyond irritated Siri. "Sit down and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Satisfied, Siri hooked her lightsaber back onto her belt and sat down in a chair right across from him.

"It all started after Obi-Wan, Bruck, and Garen left for the Sith Temple." Woren began, making sure he didn't leave a thing out.

* * *

Kalen and Kabbacca met up with Yentuwa and Salanda in a corridor outside the initiates' garden where they took a break from their search.

"Are you feeling better Kalen?" Salanda asked.

Kalen slowly nodded. "Yes." He looked at his friends as he continued talking, "I guess I overreacted."

Kabbacca laid a light brown, furry paw on Kalen's shoulder and growled softly. Drengin will understand. Besides, we were all shocked at what we heard.

"That's right." Yentuwa agreed. "Now does anyone have any ideas where else to look?"

"Hi guys." Drengin said as soon as he saw his friends.

With their question answered, Kalen, Kabbacca, Salanda and Yentuwa surrounded Drengin all at once.

"Hey, Drengin. Are you okay?" Yentuwa asked.

"We were worried about you." Salanda told Drengin, giving him a hug.

Kabbacca roared in agreement and ruffled Drengin's hair.

Drengin grinned and push Kabbacca's hairy paw of his head. "You're not mad?"

Salanda laughed. "Why would we be? You're our friend, no matter what your past was."

Embarrassed at how little faith he had in his friends he lowered his head. "Oh."

Kalen placed his left arm around Drengin's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, Drengin. If that bully thought he could break our friendship up then he was wrong. Instead, our friendship will be even stronger than before."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Kalen is right." Yentuwa confirmed. "Our friendship will be stronger and is stronger now."

"If you don't want to talk about your past with us then we'll understand." Salanda added.

Drengin finally let himself fully relax and smiled. "I'm glad you guys are my friends."

Come on, let's go play. Kabbacca encouraged.

All in agreement, they headed for the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen quietly left his room, tuning out the conversation that his Master was having with someone. _I have a Jedi Master._ He laughed silently to himself. _Never in my dreams had I ever thought I would have a Jedi as my Master._ His mood darkened as he thought about what his real Master would think. _He won't be pleased, but then again I have no intention in letting him find out._ He stepped out into the corridor and made his way to a turbolift. _It is odd. I am a Sith and they let me walk in their corridors. I eat their food, sleep in their Temple, and yet where is the concern? Where is the hate for Sith? Why aren't there any protests? They seem…accepting._ He scowled as he entered the empty turbolift. _How can they be so accepting? Acting like I am not a threat? Where is the tension?_

The turbolift stopped and the door slid upon to admit another passenger.

Nev-Kwellen swore silently to himself when she entered the turbolift. _I do not need this!_

Raven took one glance at Nev-Kwellen before moving to leave the turbolift only to have it continue to its destination.

"You don't seem happy to see me." Nev-Kwellen stated.

Raven closed her eyes, her forehead resting on the cool metal. "I am not in the mood for an argument."

Nev-Kwellen pressed a button to pause the turbolift and then crossed his arms. "Really? I thought you enjoyed arguing with me?"

"Think all you want, you'll still be wrong." Raven muttered.

Nev-Kwellen walked up closer to Raven. "Would you like to hear the truth?"

"Your truth is twisted and distorted. Why would I want to hear your so called truth?" Raven asked, finally turning around to face him.

"You like me and you hate me because of that. We can't stand each other's presence, but here we are in the same turbolift together, talking. You hate me because I'm a Sith. You hate me since it is because of the Sith that your father does not awaken. You hate yourself for having feelings for me. And finally, you hate yourself because you hate." Nev-Kwellen told her, his voice cold and hard as he spoke.

Raven's eyes widened at Nev-Kwellen's words, stunned at how mean yet how closely Nev-Kwellen's words hit home. Her calm composure had faded, replaced by outright fury. "How dare you suggest such a thing! You are wrong! You Sith know nothing! You…you are so naïve. You want to know what I think about your mission? You are just a precursor, someone to be tracked so that you'll lead the Sith to us. Your so-called 'mission' is a ploy, to make us feel that there is no threat when we see that you have not contacted anyone beyond this planet or nothing happens if you do contact the Sith. We are not stupid. When the Sith choose to strike, it will be they who walk into a trap! I promise you that!"

Nev-Kwellen made a quick retort in the defense of his Master, his mind reeling from Raven's words. "My Master would never do that to me. This mission was not planned by the Sith Council." He protested vehemently.

"HA! You honestly believe that?" Raven retorted. "Don't you find it too convenient how easily Anakin escaped the Sith? How easy it was to find him and follow him? How do you know that your ship was not being tracked? I have no doubt that the Sith know that you have found the Jedi. So now they wait, abiding their time to strike."

_"I have a mission for you," Darth Milter began. "As you know, Anakin left the temple a few days ago. I want you to go after him yourself." _

"Yes, Master," Nev-Kwellen answered stiffly.

"However, you are **not** to convince him to come back. Instead, gain his trust and follow him wherever he goes. When you have a chance, contact me on your progress." Milter handed his apprentice the latest report from Darth Mage. "No one except me is to know of your mission. Do not fail me!"… Nev-Kwellen shook his head and turned away from her. "You are wrong. Don't think for one moment that you will trick me into revealing what is going on."

"Trick you! Who says that I am trying to trick you!" Raven yelled.

Nev-Kwellen punched the button to make the turbolift continue only to have the turbolift jerk once and halt. _Of all the Sith hells!_ He spun around and pointed a finger at her. "You are impossible."

"And you are stubborn!" Raven retorted, crossing her arms.

Dropping his hand to the side, Nev-Kwellen sat down on the cool floor and crossed his arms. "So are you."

Raven went to press the start button, but got the same results Nev-Kwellen did. Muttering under her breath, she sat down across from Nev-Kwellen. "Looks like we're stuck in here."

Nev-Kwellen shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Not my fault. You Jedi need to keep up with your maintenance."

"Well if you hadn't stopped the turbolift, then we wouldn't be stuck in here." Raven accused, jumping up to her feet.

"Would you have rather had the whole Temple hear our argument?" Nev-Kwellen asked, standing up in order to be eye level with her.

Raven glared at him. "You were the one who started it."

"Did not."

"Did to."

Their faces slowly began to drift close together as their verbal sparring continued.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Their faces were within centimeters of each other as they paused in awkward silence.

"Oh will you be quiet already!" Raven snapped in his face before spinning around, her hair smacking Nev-Kwellen's face, and walking as far away from Nev-Kwellen as she could.

A tension filled silence filled the turbolift once more as Raven and Nev-Kwellen waited for the turbolift to be fixed, making sure that they were as far away from each other as they could get.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Reeft and Tru stood on a balcony that allowed them to observe a group of Senior Padawans in an indoor dueling circle. Although it was not a tournament, some Senior Padawans would enter the dueling circle where they would be observed by initiates who liked to watch the Padawans practice.

Instead of the normal one-on-one dueling, there would be two teams of five. Each team would have a team leader and a team name. Scores were not kept since the purpose of the exercise went deeper than scores. One day soon, these padawans would face their first Sith in combat and the Sith wouldn't be so kind as to spare them.

Every day in the afternoon, except for when the tournament was scheduled, Padawans who had scheduled the use of the ring for that day came and had a skirmish that was always overseen by a few Masters.

Taking care that he did not take sides on who would win, Tru watched as each team member took on an opponent.

"Kenshin disapproves of your friendship with Anakin." Reeft stated, drawing his padawan's gaze to him.

"I am not surprised." Tru answered. "His hatred of the Sith is apparent."

Reeft nodded, "That is so." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "Your friendship with Anakin is putting you at risk, padawan. Kenshin has made it known to me that he will not hesitate to kill you if you continue to help Anakin."

Tru's face remained the picture of calm as he took in his Master's words. "I understand, Master. I will be careful."

Reeft gave his padawan a tight smile as he slowly responded. "I know you will." Reeft looked down where the duels were progressing and for a few minutes was silent. "Kenshin will be making his move in a week. Bruck's execution is scheduled to be in ten days. The place for Bruck's execution has not been told yet but we should be finding out soon so we have time to prepare."

Tru pressed his lips together in a thin line, his forehead furrowed. After another few minutes passed, he finally spoke. "I don't like it. This feels too much like a trap."

Reeft raised an inquiring eyebrow and waited for Tru to continue.

"Bruck should have been killed way before now. As I remember, Bruck's actual execution was scheduled the day after Anakin arrived at the Temple." Tru drummed his fingers on the flat wooden railing as he voiced his thoughts. "Anakin's presence is distracting Kenshin. The fact that the Jedi Council is letting Anakin roam free in the Temple is not helping matters."

Frowning, Reeft quickly glanced around the balcony before lowering his voice a fraction. "What are you getting at?"

"The Jedi Council knows that Kenshin is going to try something but they don't know how or when. By taking Bruck away from the Temple, they believe that they will lure Kenshin into a trap. But they won't be able to make the trap work because they don't know who are members of the Orcin." Tru began to pace back and forth across the balcony, his master standing patiently against the railing. "Unless they do know who the Orcin members are." Tru stopped abruptly in his tracks to spin around to look at his master when he felt a faint flicker of emotion from their bond. "They do know?"

Reeft avoided Tru's eyes and shifted uncomfortly where he stood. "It is possible."

Tru narrowed his eyes, suspicion lurking in his mind. "You're not telling me something. What are you hiding Master?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." Reeft responded and turned back around to watch the last two contestants duel.

When Tru saw that his master was not going to tell him anything more, he left the balcony and went to find Anakin.

* * *

Drengin knocked gently on the door to quarters 1534 and waited. Soon the door slid open and Loreana came into view.

"You're here!" She exclaimed, smiling as she pulled him inside. "Momma has just pulled the Shaak steak out of the oven."

They walked into the small dining area near the kitchen and Loreana had Drengin sit down while she went to help her mother bring the food to the table.

Drengin saw Qui-Gon Jinn enter the room followed by someone that he didn't know. "Hello, Master Jinn." He greeted.

Just then, Loreana came rushing out of the kitchen with a bowl of korma kernels, plopped it on the table and ran to the man behind Qui-Gon.

"Daddy, I brought a friend for lastmeal. Grandpappy let me." She pulled on her father's hand to bring him closer to the table. "Drengin, this is my dad. Daddy, this is Drengin."

Loreana's dad looked at Qui-Gon who was busing himself cleaning up the small mess Loreana had made with the korma kernels. "I should have guessed." He muttered softly and then went into the kitchen.

Sitting down next to Drengin, Loreana looked at him with a grin. "He's not always that moody. After we eat, I can show you my room. Do you like to draw? I like to. I have lots of pictures."

Drengin shrugged, "I've never drawn before."

"Never?" Loreana gasped. "Don't worry, I can teach you."

Qui-Gon chuckled as Loreana went on and on about drawing and then decided to help Drengin out. "So Drengin, have you played any pranks recently?"

Drengin shook his head. "No. I don't want to wind up scrubbing floors."

"Ah." Qui-Gon replied in understanding. "Are you enjoying your classes?"

"Yes, I am. I like science the best." Drengin answered.

Footsteps came from the kitchen and soon Loreana's mom and dad came into the dining room with the steak and a vegetable that Drengin didn't recognize.

Loreana's mom sat down at one end of the table while her husband sat at the other end. Her light green eyes were full of warmth as she spoke.

"Loreana's been telling me quite a lot about you, Drengin. I hear you are in two of her classes."

"He didn't even know I existed until I met him while he was talking to Grandpappy." Loreana remarked as she spooned herself some korma kernels.

Drengin took a spoonful of the yellow and green veggies and put it on his plate, trying not to look embarrassed. Something about Loreana made him feel shyer then normal. Whether that was good or bad he didn't know so he changed the subject. "So is Master Jinn your mother's father?"

"Good observation, Drengin." Qui-Gon complimented. "Yes, Loreana's mom is Reena Jinn Vipen." Seeing that his son-in-law was trying to ignore them he added, "Aalto Vipen is my son-in-law. He's usually not this unsociable so don't let his behavior bother you."

Aalto promptly ignored Qui-Gon as he took a sip of his water.

"Maybe he needs cheering up. Kalen and the others are good at that." Drengin remarked, looking at Aalto.

Finally Aalto looked up at Drengin. "What do you know of cheering people up?"

Drengin sensed the unspoken part of Aalto's question and answered it with certainty. "I learned that just by talking to that person and lending a listening ear is a good way to do it. Just being near them works too. Anakin showed me that."

Aalto slowly chewed a piece of his steak, considering what Drengin had said. Once lastmeal was over, Aalto took Drengin aside and they went into a private meditation room.

"You know that I was a Sith in training, do you?" Drengin asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

Aalto nodded and sat down. "I do. I was the one who was on that downed ship." He paused as he briefly studied Drengin's face. "So tell me, how was Anakin able to teach you how to cheer others up when you both came from the same place?"

Drengin shrugged. "He lived with his mother for a while before he was taken away by the Sith. I guess somehow he unconsciously remembered his mother's teaching."

"I see." Aalto responded, rubbing his chin. "Now, you were also Bruck's student were you?"

"Yes, I was, but not for very long." Drengin replied easily.

"Are you comfortable here?" Aalto asked.

Drengin smiled as he nodded. "I really like it here. It's so peaceful and everyone is nice."

Pounding erupted on the door as Loreana shouted. "I wanna show Drengin my drawings!"

Aalto chuckled and stood up. "Better go with her. She can be very impatient at times."

Drengin stood up and walked with Aalto to the door. "Do you hate the Sith?"

Pausing from opening the door, Aalto looked at Drengin who wore a serious expression on his face. "To hate is to be just like the Sith. I am revolted by their evil acts, yes, but I don't hate them."

His head bent back as he looked up at Aalto, Drengin continued his questioning. "So you can't hate me because I'm too young to have done anything evil. So if you were to hate all Sith, not just because they do evil, but are Sith then you imply that those who are incapable of evil yet are Sith should be hated."

Aalto looked at Drengin like he had grown a second head. "Are you sure you're not eleven?"

Pounding sounded against the door again and this time Loreana yelled at the top of her lungs. "Open up!"

The door slid open and Aalto caught Loreana's fisted hands before they hit him. "Loreana!" He said sternly. "What have I told you about being patient?"

Loreana looked down at the floor and mumbled an apology, "Sorry Daddy. I'll try harder."

Aalto gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I know you will. Now go ahead and show your drawings to Drengin."

"Okay Daddy." She turned to Drengin smiling and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you around first!"

Drengin groaned as he remembered the last time where not one, but two girls had pulled at his hands to show him around. _Maybe this is not a good idea. I already have plenty of friends anyway. What have a gotten myself into?_

* * *

Anakin met Tru in the map room and found his friend pacing the room. "What's wrong?" He asked as the door slid closed behind him.

"We've got a problem - a big problem." Tru responded gravely.

Locking the door, Anakin moved to block Tru from pacing. "What happened?"

Tru looked straight into Anakin's eyes, revealing the anguish in them. "My Master has betrayed the Orcin. The Jedi Council now has full knowledge of the Orcin Council and its members."

"Are you certain?" Anakin replied.

Tru slowly nodded his head. "Yes. What's worse is that the Jedi Council is now plotting a way to get rid of Kenshin."

Shock coursed through Anakin as he heard his friend's words. Fear, anger, and confusion flooded in his mind. Now it was his turn to pace around the room. "Why would they want to dispose of Kenshin? It makes no sense."

"I wish I knew." Tru replied. "I do know that the execution of Bruck will take place in ten days. However, it will not take place on this planet. The trap will probably be sprung on the planet Kenshin chooses and he will have no idea what is happening before it is too late."

Anakin growled in annoyance and kicked at the wall. As his foot dropped away from the wall, throbbing with pain, he felt the Force beckon him to the place where he had kicked the wall. Kneeling down on the cold stone floor, Anakin felt along the wall, using the Force to help him detect anything unusual.

Tru, noticing that his friend's attention was diverted, walked up to him and knelt down next to him. "What did you find?"

"There is a hollow spot in the wall. Unlike the floor, the wall is made up of a type of metal that is rare on most worlds. Very thick but is easy to cut through."

"You know all this by kicking it?" Tru asked, a tiny bit of amusement in his voice.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he found the seams to the hidden compartment and used the Force and his fingers to pry away the covering. "Let's just say I had experience with this type of metal before." Reaching inside the compartment, Anakin felt something that felt like leather. He gently pulled it out into the light and found that he was holding a book.

The book looked like it had been well used. The leather cover was fraying at the sides and the once dark brown color was now a light brown. The pages were beginning to yellow and curl at the edges, they noticed as Anakin opened the book to the first page.

Anakin and Tru's eyes both went wide as they read the first two words written so carefully in the middle of the page. Obi-Wan's Journal

"Sweet Force!" Tru gasped. "This journal may be just the key we need."

Anakin sat the rest of the way down on the floor and began to read out loud.

Day 1, week 1, 3rd month, year 51

Dear diary, I'm six years old today and you're my birthday present. Aunt Yenna says that I am supposed to write about what I've done for the day every night, so this is my first entry. Uncle Cev made my birthday cake but it got burnt so I had fruit instead. It was raining again so I didn't go playing outside today. Bad weather tries to ruin my birthday.

Oh yeah, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin and Tru each took turns reading from the journal and soon they had read more then halfway through the journal.

Anakin put the journal down and stared at it for a few minutes before speaking. "Does it sound plausible to speculate that Obi-Wan has been manipulated by this dead Sith?"

Tru frowned in thought. "I'm not sure. You've been around Sith more than I have, what do you think?"

"I think that it is possible. The reason he gives about the Orcin being created conflicts what it later becomes. He says that the Orcin will be the ones to fight the Wouhls. If he knows of this future threat, then why not tell this to the Jedi Council, why take it into his own hands?" Anakin responded. He tapped the book with a finger and continued, "Did you also notice that the Voice Obi-Wan spoke of never took action against Xanatos and Garen right after they learned about the Voice? Now, Garen is dead and Xanatos is in a black sleep."

Sighing, Tru ran his fingers through his hair. "You have a point."

"Now let's go with this idea: Obi-Wan had bonds with Garen, Bruck, Reeft, Bant, Woren, Qui-Gon, Kedrick, Kenshin, and, possibly, Xanatos. Kedrick and Garen are dead, and Xanatos is in a black sleep. That leaves us with six people. Now after Obi-Wan, Bruck, and Garen left the Jedi, Obi-Wan broke his bonds with Qui-Gon and Kenshin. So, while in the Sith Temple, he is only bonded to five people. Let's say this Sith Master used Obi-Wan's bonds to these people to manipulate them."

Tru shook his head. "That seems a little far fetched. Obi-Wan did state that he believes the Sith's power is limited."

"All right, so what if the Sith only chose one to manipulate besides Obi-Wan? I am thinking that it is likely that it was Garen." Anakin remarked thoughtfully.

"This is all speculation, we don't have firm proof…yet." Tru replied with a firm shake of his head.

Anakin closed his eyes, letting himself drift along the flow of the Force. Its coolness washed over him as he sought the strands of the Force that was like a woven tapestry. Finding a thread, he let the Force guide him along as he sought out the answers that the journal contained, the answers that were hidden away and waiting to be unlocked. "What about your Master? Obi-Wan did point out some odd behaviors."

Tru leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "We haven't even finished reading the journal yet. What if Obi-Wan had found out that his suspicions were wrong?" He opened his eyes, glaring coldly at Anakin. "It can't be true. He may be a traitor but for him to be a---" He shook his head furiously as he stood up and walked to the opposite corner of the room. "I need to be alone for awhile."

Anakin sighed softly and stood up. "Look, I may be wrong. We haven't finished reading the journal yet, you're right. I need to go meditate one more time before we head to the Healers wing so why don't you go ahead and read the rest of the journal. I can read the rest later."

Tru nodded, still facing away from Anakin, even as Anakin handed him the journal.

Once Tru took the journal, Anakin made his way to the exit.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen tapped his fingers impatiently against his leg as the minutes slowly slid by. "How long does it take to fix a turbolift?" He muttered under his breath. "For that matter, do they even know that this turbolift is stuck?"

Coming out of her meditation, Raven opened her eyes. "Oh, they know that the turbolift is not working. It's just the question of having the parts to fix the problem."

"That's nice to know. Don't they have spare parts?" Nev-Kwellen asked, his irritation reaching a boiling point.

"Maybe. The last supply shipment was delayed, I'm not sure what the cargo was." Raven replied calmly.

Nev-Kwellen jumped up and examined the ceiling. "Well, I'm not planning to stay in here for another hour." His hand reached for his lightsaber and brushed only empty air. _Just when I need it I don't have it. I need to find a way to get it back._ "Can I borrow your lightsaber for a moment?"

Raven frowned and crossed her arms. "Supplies are hard to come by, and cutting things with lightabers is not an option right now."

Nev-Kwellen glared at her in response.

Raven sighed as she stood up. "Fine. Maybe you can help fix the ceiling later." She handed him her lightsaber and he began to cut a hole in the ceiling.

When Nev-Kwellen finished cutting an opening and lay the round piece of the ceiling on the floor, he handed Raven her lightsaber. "Now we can get out of here." He jumped up and grabbed the edge of the hole he had cut. He pulled himself up and out of the turbolift.

Raven watched as he disappeared from view. "I hope you know what you are doing."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of a thin metal rail that stuck out by a few inches. "Lighten u—" He gasped suddenly as his feet lost their support and he was left dangling in the air. _Oh Force this hurts._ Sweat began to bead across his forehead as he hung from the rail. He probed with his feet, trying to find a foothold and found instead a smooth surface. It was then he noticed that the rail was not really a rail. He looked down to see that the turbolift was almost out of view and also to see the rails were disappearing into the wall.

He felt the rail he was holding onto move, a small hole in the wall opening to admit it. _This is not good. If I let go I'll fall, if I don't let go then I'll lose parts of my fingers and then I will fall._ Making up his mind, he let go of the railing and dropped like a stone. He managed to make himself fall stomach first with the aid of the Force and then worked on slowing his descent. _What a way to die._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Once the turbolift stopped at the next floor, Raven put one foot out the door and looked around for someone to help her rescue Nev-Kwellen. When she spotted Master Yoda, she let out a relieved breath. "Master Yoda!" She shouted, waving to him. "Nev-Kwellen's in trouble."

The wizened Master, with the aid of the Force, reached her within seconds as he sensed Nev-Kwellen's rapid descent down the shaft without the aid of a turbolift. Yoda entered the lift, pressed the button for the next level down and then jumped up to the roof of the turbo lift.

Raven pressed her lips together in a firm line as the turbolift stopped at the next level. A minute later, she heard Nev-Kwellen's protests as Yoda slowed Nev-Kwellen's descent.

"I could have done it myself!" Nev-Kwellen snapped, humiliated by the thought of an alien, not quite making it to his waist, and a Master, was able to slow him down from having a painful, embarrassing death.

Yoda simply raised an eyebrow and lowered Nev-Kwellen into the lift.

Nev-Kwellen's feet had barely touched the floor when Raven began to speak. "You could have been killed."

"Excuse me, it's not my fault that the turbolift system here is way different from the one in the Sith Temple." Nev-Kwellen remarked.

"Did you ever care to ask first?" Raven asked, her arms crossed.

"Like children you both are acting." Yoda scolded, hopping down the hole. _Conflicting feelings I sense, what they are tell I can not._ Yoda hobbled out of the lift, leaving two very irritated individuals in his wake.

* * *

Anakin found Bant monitoring Xanatos's medical status as soon as he entered the room.

Bant looked up from her datapad at Anakin. "Are you sure about this?"

Anakin nodded his head and approached the opposite side of the medical cot. "Yes. If Xanatos is ever going to wake up then this must be done."

"Where's Tru?" Bant asked as she adjusted some equipment.

Anakin grabbed a stool and sat down. "We think that we found who the Sith is. Tru is confirming our suspicions." _Well, that's not exactly a lie. More like, as Red.Obi-Wan would say, a certain point of view._

"You're not going to tell me who the Sith is, are you?" Bant asked as she grabbed a stool and sat next to Anakin.

Staring at the door, Anakin replied, "It would be best." Turning to look at Bant, his face an emotionless mask he continued, "The danger is too great. The less people who know, the better. I'm sorry."

Bant shook her head. "I understand. No need to be sorry. Still, to think that a Sith has been among us for who knows how long, is disturbing."

Anakin snorted. "Now you know how the Sith feel, except they would be more than disturbed, they would be outraged." Bant began to protest the feelings part but Anakin added, "And they do have feelings. They just don't admit it."

"At one time, the Jedi would not admit that they had feelings." Bant gave a soft laugh and shook her head. "It is interesting what similar things there are among the Jedi and Sith."

The door to the room suddenly slid open and Anakin looked up to see a tall man with almost silver hair, mustache, and beard, step into the room.

Bant was quickly on her feet and walking over to their unexpected guest. "Master Jinn, what brings you down here at this hour?"

"I received a call from Padawan Veld. He told me that I am needed here." Qui-Gon replied, walking over to Xanatos' beside. "He didn't tell me why, but I can guess."

Anakin nodded, his face betraying nothing. "I need someone to be my anchor while I attempt to wake Xanatos up."

Qui-Gon looked at him skeptically as he replied. "What makes you so sure that you can do what all the other healers have failed to accomplish?"

"They didn't realize exactly what they were dealing with." Anakin coolly responded. "Xanatos is in a state called black sleep. In it he believes that he is awake, so every time a healer tries to arouse him he simply ignores them."

"Very well, then. I will help you." Qui-Gon told him as he took a seat next to Anakin and Bant went to monitor the machines.

Anakin nodded in acceptance, and closing his eyes, he instructed Qui-Gon in what he needed to do.

As soon as Anakin was certain that everything was set, he sank into the current of the Force and let it fill him. Slowly, carefully, Anakin approached Xanatos' mind, his mental fingers probing for the area where the black sleep had been sent.

After searching the surface of Xanatos' mind for the third time, he finally found a tiny, almost unnoticeable black stain imbedded in Xanatos' mental shields. Summoning the Force to him, Anakin filled the stain with light and slowly pulled.

Bant looked at Anakin in concern as she saw him sweat and grit his teeth. One of the monitors beeped just as Xanatos began to convulse.

Anakin swore to himself as he lost his grip on the stain and it imbedded itself deeper into Xanatos' mind.

Qui-Gon tightened his grip on Anakin as he once again attempted to grab the stain. /Xanatos, please wake up padawan mine. You need to fight this thing in your mind./ His Force senses screamed as he began to lose his grip on Anakin.

Trapped. Anakin struggled against the black stain as it sucked him in. His concentration was lost as the black stain coiled around his mental awareness. _I can't give up, I won't fail!_ Pain filled his senses as he felt the stain shift its attention totally on him. His body began to convulse violently, like he was being struck with lightning.

Anakin felt his anchor to Qui-Gon break and found himself sucked totally into the stain. Everything went completely dark as he continued to twist and turn in an effort to remove his mental awareness from the stain's icy grip.

* * *

Kenshin sank into the flowing stream of the Force, his thoughts tormented by visions of death and darkness. He stretched his awareness throughout the Temple, satisfied that everything was okay.

A sudden chill gripped him and before he could discern its source, the coldness disappeared. Shaken by the encounter, Kenshin carefully searched in and around the Temple.

He paused when he sensed Anakin's bright presence, that not many days ago had been dark and cloudy like a brewing storm. Like a Teruna bug entranced by light, Kenshin watched Anakin's glowing aura.

Minutes slipped by and slowly Kenshin felt his tension ease as he lived in the moment, forgetting the past and not thinking about the future.

His calm was broken when Anakin's aura shifted, and his presence began to fade. A sudden panic gripped Kenshin at that moment and, without so much as a thought, he reached for Anakin's presence.

A white glow surrounded him as he focused on Anakin's fading presence. As soon as he made contact with Anakin's mind, brief mental images flashed into his mind, revealing what was wrong.

Frowning in concentration, Kenshin sent waves of energy to Anakin and anchored him back to his body. A half an hour later, when Kenshin was certain Anakin would be all right, he withdrew his presence.

* * *

_"Dark days are coming for the Jedi." The older teen told the younger._

_The fourteen year-old boy looked up into the blue eyes of his friend. "We will be ready."_

_A corner of the older boy's lips rose in a half smile. "Are you sure?"_

_"I." The boy ran a hand though his short black hair and sighed. "I suppose one can never be fully prepared for the future."_

_The older boy chuckled. "Indeed. You are learning well."_

_The two boys walked down the deserted hallway, precisely stepping in tune with each other._

_"I wish you would stay here." The black-haired boy commented in a wishful tone._

_The other boy shook his head, "I can't. My destiny lies elsewhere."_

_"Then I could come with you." The younger boy spoke._

_The blue eyed boy gave a sad smile as he answered. "Your path lies away from mine. When we part, our paths will not meet again until we are one with the Force."_

_"How can you know that for certain?"_

_"Do you know what your name means in the ancient language?" The older boy asked instead. When his young friend shook his head, he proceeded to explain. "Tos means gate and Xan means keeper. You, my young friend, have a great path set before you, I have seen it. How and when you will fulfill your destiny is hard to see, but you will have an impact on the future. You may not notice it, you may miss it completely, but know this, somehow, sometime you have completed your destiny."_

_Xanatos saw the faraway look in his friend's eyes and asked, "How do you do it? How can you bare the burden the Force has put on you?"_

_Blue eyes looked into Xanatos' own, a haunted expression lurking in them. "I see it more as a gift then a burden. However, there are times I do wish I could wish it away along with all of my emotions."_

_"Can you explain the second prophecy of the Skywalkers and Shadowalkers again to me one more time before you leave?" Xanatos asked._

_"The time is coming when darkness will fall,_

_flashing like daggers in the night._

_Those who have gone astray will stand tall, _

_arrogantly they will fight._

_The shadows will betray them to their enemies, _

_when they seek shelter from the storm._

_The skies will darken with anger at their pleas, _

_as their enemies are informed._

_Betrayal versus betrayal,_

_revenge versus revenge._

_Dark these times will be,_

_the light all but blown out._

_Unless sky and shadow agree,_

_hope will be in doubt._

_Agree to free the light they may,_

_agree to stifle the light they could._

_To save those who have gone astray,_

_or suppress that which is good." _

_The older boy was silent for a moment before continuing. "This prophecy can refer to the past, present, or future. The Great Sith War is one of the times when this prophecy came to pass. The last two sentences, I feel, will connect somehow to what happens in the future. There will be conflict between the two Chosen and the end result of this conflict will determine the future of the Jedi and the galaxy."_

_Xanatos nodded his head. "I think I am beginning to understand now. It's just so hard to take in."_

_Placing a hand on Xanatos's shoulder, he smiled down at him. "Nothing is ever easy, but it is how we all learn and grow in so many ways."_

_"My Master likes to remind me of that. I won't forget any time soon." Xanatos said with a laugh._

_They opened the doors to the entrance of the Temple and walked outside into the night._

_"Have a safe journey and may the Force be with You." Xanatos told his friend as he stopped walking down the path and his friend went a few steps further before turning around._

_"Thank you, my friend. May the Force be with you, too." The older boy replied before continuing down the path._

_As the distance between them grew greater, Xanatos heard one last message from his friend through their bond._

_/Remember, there is always a back door, no matter the situation./_

_Xanatos mentally acknowledged his friend's reminder and remained where he was until he felt his friend leave the planet. Tears pricked Xanatos's eyes as he looked up into the star littered sky, feeling a great sense of loss at his friend's departure._

_A breath caught in Xanatos throat as the stars began to wink out one by one, followed by the moon. He turned around to see that the dim glow that came from the Temple had also gone out._

_He let out a startled gasp as he felt his hair touch his neck, no longer short. He reached for his padawan braid but found only unbound hair._

_"What's happening?"_

_/Wake up my friend. Your sleep has ended, you must fulfill the rest of your destiny./_

_"What do you mean? I am awake, aren't I?" Xanatos asked with near panic in his voice._

_/Calm Xanatos. Let the Force fill you, search your memories./_

_Xanatos took a deep breath and slowly let it out and at the same time, reaching out to the Force and searching within his mind._

_Memories long forgotten rushed through him. He saw his first meeting with a boy called Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Master cutting his braid at his knighting ceremony, rescuing Obi-Wan from drowning, feeling his best friend's death, the birth of his daughter and the death of his wife, the mission to Naboo, the fight with the Sith, falling down a reactor shaft, his padawan leaving thinking that he was dead, calling out to Qui-Gon, blacking out once Naboo security officers rescued him._

_Tears flowed freely down Xanatos face as he called to his dead friend. "How long has it been? Why is it that I now remember?"_

_/You were in a black sleep for ten years, no more will I say than that. Awaken Xanatos, they are waiting./_

Long black lashes fluttered as Xanatos opened his eyes to the dimly lit room that had the distinct med center odor. The slightest movement of his eyes caused him to feel dizzy and when he opened his mouth to speak, he found it difficult to do so. Voices reached his ears and slowly he made out what they were saying.

"Is he okay?" Qui-Gon asked Bant after they had lifted Anakin onto a spare cot and Bant had started examining him.

Bant finished checking Anakin's pulse and after a Force scan made a brief report. "I think so. I won't be able to tell until he wakes up. His heart rate has slowed to a regular rate and his breathing has steadied."

Qui-Gon felt a familiar brush of the Force and leaving Anakin's side, walked quickly over to Xanatos. A large smile spread across his face and tears of joy fell from his eyes as he embraced his former padawan. "You're awake."

Seeing that Xanatos was awake, Bant began to run some scans and a few tests.

Xanatos tried again to speak and in a very strained dry voice he managed to say, "Master."

Qui-Gon sat down in the chair that he had been sitting in earlier and held Xanatos's right hand in his own hands. "I'm so glad you're back."

Studying his former Master, Xanatos noticed that Qui-Gon had a few white streaks combined with the gray hair. Somewhat clumsily, Xanatos drew on the Force and opened his end of the bond and noticed that Qui-Gon had already done the same. /How long was I asleep?/ He asked although he already knew the answer.

"Ten years." Qui-Gon answered.

Xanatos briefly closed his eyes and then looked back at Qui-Gon. /What happened after I was rescued?/

"Once the Sith had left the system, Dooku and I brought you back to the Temple. Two days after we arrived at the Temple, you slipped into a coma. It wasn't until Anakin came that we found out that you were actually in a black sleep." Qui-Gon explained, already dreading what Xanatos was going to ask next.

/What happened to my Padawan, Obi-Wan, and Garen?/ Xanatos asked, dread coiling in his stomach.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath before slowly answering. "They joined the Sith."

Xanatos's face paled as he looked at Qui-Gon in shock. "No." He managed to voice verbally, _How could this have happened?_

"All is not what it seems Xanatos." Anakin said as he got off the spare cot and walked over to him.

If Xanatos's face could have gotten paler, it would have when he saw Anakin. _Sweet Force!_ He was saved from trying to speak as Anakin continued.

"Obi-Wan, Bruck, and Garen left the Jedi to save me from the Sith. They did not turn - not exactly. You'll have to ask Bruck." Anakin informed Xanatos.

Xanatos turned his gaze back at Qui-Gon and asked/Where is Bruck now?/

"He's been placed under arrest." Qui-Gon responded, his heart twisting in pain at what this information was doing to his former padawan.

Bant glared at Qui-Gon and Anakin when Xanatos heart rate sped up even more. "All right you two, it's time for you guys to leave. Xanatos needs to rest, he's had enough information for today, and I need to get him moved to another wing."

Anakin nodded his head in consent and left the room without a word. Qui-Gon idled for a few more seconds before he finally left.

Once Qui-Gon departed, Bant got some fresh water along with a straw for Xanatos. Raising the cot to bring Xanatos to an almost sitting position, Bant helped him take a sip of water. "Don't drink to fast." She cautioned.

Xanatos gratefully accepted the water and slowly sipped at it until he was satisfied.

Bant place the cup on a nearby table and lowered the upper half of the cot.

"How is Raven doing?" Xanatos asked, his voice not as strained as before.

Bant retucked Xanatos in as she prepared him to be moved to a new room. "She's doing well, considering certain circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Xanatos asked as he watched Bant out the corner of his eye.

"Master Tahl disappeared about five years ago during a mission." Bant informed him, as she fiddled with some instruments.

Xanatos drew in a sharp breath at this news. _So much has happened. Why couldn't I have been awakened sooner? I should have been there for my daughter and my former Master._

"Go to sleep now or I'll have to sedate you. I would rather not, your body needs natural sleep." Bant told Xanatos, leaving no room for argument.

Xanatos closed his eyes and slowly managed to push aside his questions and concerns and was soon in sleep's warm embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Anakin stood outside Kenshin's bedroom door for a few minutes before knocking. "Can I come in?"

The door unlocked with a click and the door opened to reveal Kenshin sitting on his bed facing away from Anakin and staring out a window.

When Kenshin did not venture to speak, Anakin decided to do so. "Why did you save me?"

Kenshin continued staring blankly out the window as he answered. "It would be hard to kill you myself if you were dead now, wouldn't it?"

"Do you really believe that?" Anakin calmly asked although unsettled by Kenshin's remark. "Do you think that killing me will actually help you in any way?"

A muscle in Kenshin's right cheek twitched as he slowly replied. "Yes."

"Even if I could tell you things about your father after he left the Jedi?" Anakin questioned.

Clenching his fists, Kenshin shook his head. "You are a Sith. You would lie to me."

Anakin cautiously stepped forward a little, withdrawing the Force stone from a small pocket in his tunic. "This stone was your father's, given to him by his Master. I believe he would want you to have it."

Slowly Kenshin turned around, his face a stony mask. He Force-lifted the stone from Anakin's hand to his own and then turned around again. Tears threatened to form in Kenshin's eyes as he felt his father's lingering Force signature from the stone and he placed the stone near his heart in response. "This changes nothing. My father is still dead, because of you."

Shaking his head, Anakin took another step forward. "Who says that he is really dead?"

"Master Yoda." Kenshin replied in an almost inaudible voice.

"_Everyone has their own points of view. They will even create their own point of view either to protect or deceive. You may ask if a certain point of view is really a lie in disguise. Careful, the line is thin between these two things. Learn discernment, meditate on discrepancies, don't be quick to accuse for it may be that the person may believe in his heart that it is the truth."_

A small smile tugged at Anakin's lips at the memory of one of his secret lessons with Obi-Wan. "Is it possible that that is what Master Yoda believes even though it is not true from a certain point of view?"

Eyes narrowed to slits, Kenshin turned around to face Anakin. "Explain."

"Assuming that Bruck didn't explain why Obi-Wan remained at the Sith Temple, it is possible that the Council came to several conclusions. One, he may have been captured, but still alive. Two, he might have been killed while escaping or was captured and killed. Three, he may have turned completely to the Dark Side. The second possibility may have been seen as more likely due to what they already knew about your father." Anakin replied, his expression serious. "This possible conclusion they have reached only comes from facts that may no longer be relevant in your father's case."

"What facts?" Kenshin inquired, waiting for Anakin to continue.

"Ten years is a long time and a lot can change in a person during that period. The Council merely reached a hypothesis, they have no proof, because they have not dug deep enough yet." Anakin told him, looking into Kenshin's blue eyes.

Kenshin turned away, looking back out the window. "Why would they tell me that my father is dead then if they don't have firm proof?"

Anakin thought about it for a couple of seconds before answering. "Maybe because you would have wanted an answer eventually, especially now since Bruck returned. Or maybe it's because they felt that the worst thing they could tell you was that your father had completely turned to the Dark Side."

Kenshin swallowed hard, his eyes closed as he responded in a shaking voice. "He would die before letting the Dark Side take complete control of him. He must be dead then."

Recognizing the signs of denial, even though there was still no firm proof that Obi-Wan had turned, Anakin knew deep inside that Kenshin needed to accept the possibility…just in case. "What if you found out that it was true? Not accepting it now will only make things harder in the future."

"No. He is dead, the Sith killed him. I will kill every single Sith I can find. They deserve to die!" Kenshin replied in a venom-filled voice.

Anakin pressed his lips in a thin line. It wasn't until a few minutes passed that he finally spoke. "Go ahead, then. Kill one, then two, three, four, five. Keep killing until the Sith are gone. Your pain won't go away, it'll just get worse and you'll keep on killing and then one day, you'll see your reflection and see an unfamiliar face."

Kenshin's face turned red as anger filled him. "Get out!" He shouted.

Anakin complied and left the room. As soon as the door shut, Kenshin plopped down on the bed, buried his face in his pillow and cried.

* * *

Early the next morning, Raven went down to the Healers ward to check up on how Asha was doing. On the way through the Ward, she thought she sensed something different.

A Healer Padawan stopped her in the corridor as Raven turned a corner. "Raven, Master Bant requests for you to meet her in room R35."

"Thank you." Raven answered. _Room R35? That's a recovery room._ She stopped in her steps as a startling realization crept into her mind. Reaching out with the Force, Raven searched for her father's presence to find that he was awake. Joy filled her heart as she ran to the recovery hall, a wide smile on her face.

Finally at room R35, she stopped and just stared at the door. _Will he recognize me? What if he's changed somehow?_ Pushing aside her worries, Raven palmed open the door and entered the room.

Inside she saw Bant checking some monitor devices and near her, on a cot that was raised almost to a sitting position, was Xanatos.

"Father..." Raven said, her feet rooted to where she stood.

Xanatos turned his head away from Bant and smiled when he saw Raven. "My little girl."

Raven ran the last few feet to him and hugged him tightly, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"You've grown so much." Xanatos observed as Raven pulled away.

Bant chose that moment to interrupt as she handed Raven a cup with a straw in it. "You can make yourself useful while you're here, Raven. I have to go to a meeting."

Xanatos chuckled when he saw his daughter's annoyed expression. "I guess I can safely assume that Bant has taken charge of bossing you around?"

"She says that I don't do enough." Raven answered, releasing her irritation into the Force. "But, I suppose she's right...in a way."

Xanatos looked at Raven with concern on his face. "Tell me," he prompted.

Raven stared at her hands for a few minutes, took a deep breath and then looked back at her father. "Ever since my Master disappeared five years ago, I would go off by myself for a few hours. At night I would come visit you and stay most of the night." Raven bit her lower lip before continuing. "I haven't progressed very far in my training, but my grades in my academic classes are still pretty good."

"Why haven't you been doing well in your training?" Xanatos asked.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just don't feel motivated. Perhaps it's also because part of me hopes that my Master will return to continue my training where she left off."

Before Xanatos could formulate a response, the door to the room opened and Master Yoda stepped inside.

"Glad to see you awake I am." Yoda said as he hobbled over to the medical cot and hopped onto the foot of the bed. "Informed last night of your awakening I was."

Xanatos smiled. "Bant wastes no time in informing people."

Raven stood up, placed the cup on a nearby table, and squeezed her father's hand before letting go. "I need to go. I'll be back later, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Xanatos responded, a twinkle in his eye. "Go on."

Raven nodded and left the room.

Once Xanatos and Yoda were alone, and Yoda had checked to make sure no one was listening in, Yoda spoke. "What know you already?"

"I know I was in a black sleep for ten years. Bruck, Obi-Wan, and Garen joined the Sith, Anakin was the one who found out that I was not in a coma but a black sleep, and that Bruck has recently been placed under arrest." Xanatos paused before adding. "I found out this morning that Anakin Skywalker is the one who broke me out of the black sleep and that he is one of the Chosen ones."

Yoda nodded, his green eyes looking seriously at Xanatos. "Ready for a full overview are you?" Yoda asked.

"I've been ready. Can you just help me get a drink of water first?" Xanatos replied.

Yoda Force lifted the cup and brought the straw near Xanatos's lips so that he could drink. As soon as Xanatos was satisfied, Yoda placed the cup back and began his recounting.

Two hours later, after numerous questions throughout Yoda's narration, Xanatos had a better understanding of things that were going on. "Show Anakin the holorecording."

"Think it wise do you?" Yoda asked, his ears raised.

"Master Yoda, it was hesitation that led to almost all the Jedi being wiped out during the Great Sith War. Anakin needs this information." Xanatos told him seriously. "What you have told me already tells me that events are moving quickly in motion. If the necessary actions are not taken, we could once again lose the Chosen Ones."

Yoda nodded his head, his ears drooping a tiny bit. "Right you are, yet dangerous this move will be."

"Trust me, Master Yoda. I have a better understanding of what is happening than you may think. Show Anakin the holorecording." Xanatos repeated.

"Do as you say I will. Hope I do that right you are." Yoda responded, hopping down from the bed and heading for the door.

* * *

Looking for Tru, Anakin finally found him meditating in the center of the map room. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Anakin went to go sit down across from Tru. Minutes passed by and still Anakin patiently waited.

"Obi-Wan was going to confront Reeft after the Naboo mission." Tru stated in a low, calm voice.

"He never did get to." Anakin added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Opening his eyes, Tru handed Anakin the journal that had been laying on his lap. "We need more evidence."

Anakin took the journal and casually flipped through the pages. "I need you to find out where this trap is going to be sprung while I find out who on the Jedi Council is making this move on Kenshin."

"What's your plan?" Tru asked.

A small grin appeared on Anakin's face as he answered. "I'm going to break the trap."

Tru snorted and shook his head. "That's a risky plan. It's not really a plan either."

"That's why it will work." Anakin responded, his tone and face serious.

Tru frowned as he thought it through. "Kenshin won't respond to it as help. He'll kill you first."

Anakin slowly nodded. "You're right, but it is a chance I'll have to take."

"I'll keep my ears open for any more information that will give us an advantage." Tru responded, also making it clear that he was going to be fully involved.

"You don't have to go through this whole plan with me Tru." Anakin stated, not wanting Tru to feel obligated to help.

Shaking his head Tru replied, "We will do this together."

Seeing the determination in Tru's eyes, Anakin nodded. "Fine then. I have only one request - that you will not interfere in anyway if it comes to a duel between Kenshin and me."

"Agreed." Tru replied in acceptance.

* * *

"Are you Drengin?" Someone asked from beside him in the cafeteria line.

Drengin turned his head to see who spoke and saw a tall man in his mid thirties with short black hair and dark brown eyes. "Yes."

"I'm Master Orain Yunju. May I sit with you and your friends?"

"Um, sure." Drengin responded.

After collecting their meal, they walked over to a table where Drengin's friends were already seated and eating.

Drengin sat down and quickly noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Kalen?"

Salanda finished chewing a leaf and replied. "He said that he might not be able to make it."

"Oh." Drengin replied. "He had told me that he would be here."

"So." Yentuwa said, changing the subject after he and Salanda exchanged quick glances.

Sensing the question before it was asked, Orain answered. "I'm Master Orain Yunju. It's easier just calling me Orain."

"Are you looking for a padawan?" Salanda asked.

Orain chuckled and shook his head. "Not right now."

Then why sit with us? Kabbacca asked.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Orain asked, taking a sip of his blue milk to cover a smile. "Go on and talk amongst yourselves. I'll make it seem like I'm not here."

Drengin glanced at Orain curiously from time to time during their breakfast, getting caught only once. Slowly he ate his food, wondering what the real reason was for Orain wanting to sit with them.

* * *

Anakin patiently sat across from Yoda in middle of the living area, knowing that Yoda would speak when he was ready.

Yoda slowly opened his sleepy green eyelids and stared at Anakin with a contemplative look on his face. With a grunt, Yoda picked up a datapad that laid next to his right side and handed it to Anakin. "Find this interesting you will."

Anakin turned the datapad on and the recording began playing.

"2,998 years ago your Jedi ancestors were warned by the Chosen of what would happen if the Jedi didn't change their ways. Centuries later, we have returned only to find that the warning of our ancestors has been ignored. Therefore I, Treyent Kenobi Shadowalker, along with my partner will see to the destruction of the Jedi!" The recording fizzed out for a few seconds and then a second voice from the past spoke.

"… are not without mercy. Through the fire the Jedi will be reborn, from those selected by the Force, from the younger generation. As the Force wills Treyent and I will do what is necessary. The time for your destruction nears. As I speak, a fleet of two hundred ships have come in orbit around the planet. There is no escape from your fate. On this day, the Force is not with you."

The recording clicked off and Yoda looked seriously at Anakin, a trace of sorrow in his eyes. "Recorded this was right before the last battle in the Great Sith War."

Anakin was silent for a good five minutes as he reviewed the recording in his mind. "If the Council fears what may happen if they interfere in any way with Kenshin, then why is part of the Council setting up a trap to get rid him?"

Not expecting the response that Anakin made, Yoda was silent as he carefully chose his next words. "Heard this recording only a select few have, forgotten many have of the reason defeated we were during the Great Sith War. Fear some do not the power of the Chosen."

Anakin frowned, "If you know all this then why don't you tell the other Council members that they are about to make a big mistake?"

"Closed their ears they have, listen they will not." Yoda replied.

"Then tell me who these Council members are." Anakin pressed.

"Need a civil war among us we do not." Yoda told Anakin.

Anakin stared back at Yoda, his face unreadable. "I need to know so we can prevent that from occurring."

Yoda slowly nodded in acceptance, realizing that he was agreeing to more things lately. "Trust your judgment I will. Their names are Depa Billaba, Oppo Rancisis, Even Piell, Coleman Trebor, Shaak Ti, and Reeft.

"That's, like, half the Council!" Anakin exclaimed in shock. _If Reeft is attempting to start a Jedi civil war, he already has the means to do it. If they were not Council members then it would have been easy to lock them up, but in this case it is not so._ "Is there a way to transfer these Council members to another Temple?"

"Easy that would not be, keep them from what they plan it will not." Yoda responded, his voice sounding weary.

Anakin closed his eyes, sinking into the swirling river of light that was the Force. "Let's meditate on this and see what the Force reveals." Anakin suggested, a wry grin crossing his face momentarily. "Master Obi-Wan once told me that the Force should be treated more like a friend then a tool. When we meditate, we commune with the Force at a deeper level. It is a different friendship then we have with other beings, but it is a friendship nonetheless."

Yoda slowly nodded his head, his voice but a whisper as he remarked, "A wise man Obi-Wan was."

Anakin missed Yoda's words as he was swept into the currents of the Force.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen halted outside the medical ward and lingered by the doorway. _Checkups are for kids and I'm not a kid. I never needed a checkup. What's wrong with making my own diagnosis? When I agreed to be Master Woren's apprentice, I did not agree to this. Checkups are a waste of time._ Deciding to rather face Woren then go into the medical ward, Nev-Kwellen turned to walk away.

"Hold it right there." Bant told him when she spotted him. "Your Master told me that you were coming so don't think you can avoid your checkup."

Nev-Kwellen groaned as he turned around to face Bant. "I am perfectly healthy. There's no point in me getting a checkup."

"True, but we do need to start a medical record for you." Bant serenely answered. "Now if you will follow me."

Nev-Kwellen reluctantly followed Bant to one of the empty med rooms and sat down on the med cot.

Satisfied that Nev-Kwellen was complying, Bant started for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I suggest that you will be ready to tell me of your medical history by the time I get back."

Crossing his arms, Nev-Kwellen shut his eyes and attempted to calm himself, something that Woren had begun drilling in to him. _A good façade it is he says. Well, I say it stinks!_ His eyes snapped open when a familiar presence passed by the doorway. _Oh great. Now she knows I'm here. I don't want to see her right now._ His wish was not granted as the door opened to admit Raven.

"I'm surprised that your Master didn't have to drag you here himself." Raven commented, the door closing behind her.

"It's nice to see you too." Nev-Kwellen said sarcastically.

Raven frowned at him and crossed her arms. "I hope your Master will be able to fix that attitude of yours."

The door slid open and a healer padawan entered to take Nev-Kwellen's blood pressure, having to squeeze passed Raven to do so.

"Do you enjoy arguing with me?" Nev-Kwellen asked, glaring at her.

Shaking her head, Raven turned to leave the room. "You have it mixed up. You are the one who likes to argue with me."

The door smoothly slid shut and a few seconds ticked by before Nev-Kwellen turned his head to the padawan who was finished checking his blood pressure. "You may want to check my blood pressure again. I'm sure Raven raised it a bit."

The padawan healer, who was about fifteen years old, sighed as he prepared to take Nev-Kwellen's blood pressure again. "I probably should recheck it."

* * *

Kalen entered the map room and across from the door at the right corner, he knelt down and retrieved the recording disc from the recording device. Inserting the disc into his datapad, he downloaded the contents, the datapad automatically editing long pauses and conversations that did not have specific key words or sentences in them.

Once the datapad was done downloading the information, Kalen placed the now empty disc into the recording device and inserted it back into its hiding place.

"Always lock the door when you don't want someone to enter."

Startled, Kalen dropped the datapad, stood up, and turned around to see Tru staring down at him. Knowing he had been caught, Kalen lowered his eyes to the floor.

Tru Force pulled the datapad into his hand and skimmed through its contents, a frown forming on his face. "When did Kenshin bug this room?"

"After Anakin arrived. He also had a few other places bugged, including Bruck's cell." Kalen admitted, keeping his gaze to the floor.

_This is very bad. We should have been more careful._ Tru pressed his lips into a thin white line, his forehead creased as he struggled to come up with a plan of action.

"Kenshin is expecting me in ten minutes." Kalen informed Tru as he shuffled his feet, getting ready to try to grab the datapad and make a run for it if he had to.

Tru could only stand still and silent as the seconds ticked by. _What do I do?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Anakin entered Xanatos' room and walked over to his bedside.

Xanatos slowly turned his head to look at his visitor, his serious blue eyes studying Anakin's face once contact was made. "I've heard some interesting things about you since I was awakened, Anakin. Tell me, what was your home life like before the Sith came?"

"It was simple. My mother and I lived in a small building in the slave quarters in Mos Espa. We worked for Watto who owned a junk shop," Anakin told Xanatos, curious about why this question was asked.

"What was your mother's maiden name?" Xanatos asked, probing a little bit deeper for the information he sought.

_Is there a point in these questions?_ "Skywalker." Anakin responded, watching Xanatos' eyes close after he got his answer. "Why, did you know her?"

"No," was the whispered response. "A friend of mine had mentioned her once." Xanatos reopened his eyes and changed the subject. "Enough of my rambling, you wish to know something."

Anakin nodded, "Recently, Tru and I found Obi-Wan's journal. It answered most of our questions but it brought up more questions, too. Obi-Wan's greatest fear was of touching the Dark Side and becoming a Sith, yet he went with Bruck and Garen to the Sith Temple. Obi-Wan could have easily not have gone, regardless that people think I'm the Chosen one, since two of his friends were going anyway."

A small smile formed on Xanatos face. "You underestimate your importance Anakin. Who trained you at the Sith Temple?"

Wondering how Xanatos' question related to what Xanatos had said before that, Anakin replied, "Darth Dakonda, but Obi-Wan trained me in secret. Not even his friends knew that he was training me."

Xanatos chuckled, causing Anakin to become even more confused. "Have you ever wondered why that was so?"

"I suppose Obi-Wan did it to keep his friends safe just in case an actual Sith discovered that Obi-Wan was training me," Anakin responded.

"That would be the impression, yes, but that is not the right reason why." Xanatos told Anakin with a bit of humor in his voice, "You should do some reflection meditation. I believe that if you examine your memories closely enough, that you will see what you have missed and find your answer. Obi-Wan is clever, he would have left clues that only you can find."

At the mention of clues, Anakin remembered the stone he had found and the accompanying visions. "I found a blueish-brown stone in Obi-Wan's quarters in the Sith Temple. When I touched it I had two Force visions. One was of Obi-Wan's Master giving Obi-Wan the stone for his birthday, and the second was from the day he betrayed his Master."

"I'm not surprised. Whenever Obi-Wan wants someone to receive a message for them alone, he always finds a way to do it. Somehow he managed to manipulate the Force sensitivity of the stone to send you two of his memories and only to you. Also, I might add, Obi-Wan always carried the stone around with him. For him to leave it for you to find is saying something in itself."

Anakin carefully thought about what Xanatos had just said. "The visions made me curious, but even before that I was having doubts. It was after the visions when I seriously thought about leaving the Sith Temple. It was not the first time I had had thoughts of leaving the Sith Temple, but as I was sitting in Obi-Wan's quarters, I finally decided to leave."

"So what does that tell you so far about Obi-Wan?" Xanatos asked, seeing that Anakin was getting somewhere.

Understanding flickered in Anakin's eyes as he answered. "Obi-Wan let me make my own choices. He may have given me guidance in discreet ways, but my choices were all my own. This may explain why his friends didn't know that he was training me. He wanted me to make my own choices, regardless of what other people wanted. Even when he was training me I had choices. I could choose to come or not come to training sessions. Obi-Wan was flexible when training me, unlike when I trained with my Master who was really strict. I'm not saying that Obi-Wan wasn't stern, he was, but at a comfortable level. But that doesn't explain why Obi-Wan went to the Sith Temple with his friends when he had such fear in him."

Xanatos chuckled in amusement. "You know the answer, you just can't see it yet. In time you will see."

"Meaning that I have to be patient." Anakin added in a tone of acceptance. "How do I use what I know to help Kenshin?"

To this Xanatos had a quick simple reply. "Take a few minutes and try to see yourself in his boots, you may find your answer that way."

Anakin nodded his head and stood to leave. "I will do that. Thank you."

"No, it is I who should thank you. I'm grateful that you were able to bring me out of my long sleep," Xanatos responded.

Anakin nodded his head and then turned to leave to room to bump into Bant who had just entered the room.

"She has impeccable timing doesn't she?" Xanatos commented.

Bant rolled her eyes and pointed at Anakin. "You're due for a checkup. Healer Ty'ovr is waiting for you in room E53."

Biting his tongue, Anakin gave Bant a nod of acknowledgement and left to go to his unplanned appointment. _Someone must have told her that I was in the med ward. The Healers must be really bored if they're giving people unplanned checkups._

* * *

When Drengin stepped out of his last class for the day, he spotted Orain watching him across the hallway. Walking over to him, Drengin asked, "Why are you following me?"

Orain looked down at Drengin with his dark brown eyes and smiled. "When I said I was not looking for a padawan during breakfast, I meant that I wasn't going to eat and look for a padawan at the same time."

"Look for someone else, then." Drengin responded and walked away.

Orain followed after him and soon was walking side by side with him. "Look, I'm new at this choosing a padawan thing and I admit I made a bad start."

Drengin stopped walking and turned to face Orain. "I still wouldn't want you to be my Master, even if you did do it right."

Scratching the back of his head, Orain tried to come up with a different approach. "What if I was an Adviden Master instead?"

"A what?" Drengin asked.

"An Adviden Master is one who tutors a padawan in certain areas, before and after a student gets a full Master." Orain explained. "It's really quite simple, I had one myself."

Drengin carefully considered this and made a decision. "I'll think about it."

"That is all I ask." Orain replied, smiling, and then walked away.

* * *

"The Jedi Council is now plotting a way to get rid of Kenshin. The trap will be sprung on the planet Kenshin chooses and he will have no idea what is happening before it is too late."

"What did you find?"

"There is a hollow spot in the wall. Unlike the floor, the wall is made up of a type of metal that is rare on most worlds. Very thick but is easy to cut through."

"You know all this by kicking it?"

"Let's just say I had experience with this type of metal before."

Obi-Wan's Journal

"Sweet Force! This journal may be just the key we need."

Kenshin paused the recording, his blood boiling with fury. Something snapped in Kenshin and he hurled the datapad at the wall where it shattered. Hot angry tears formed in his eyes, yet he refused to let them fall. So _the truth comes out, the Council wants me dead and Skywalker is in on it. Let them come, I'll be ready._

* * *

After a quick meditation to find his calm and center, Tru went in search of Anakin. He tracked down Anakin's presence to the Healers ward and met Anakin just as he came out.

When Anakin saw his friend he knew immediately that something was wrong. Without speaking a word, they walked to a turbolift and, in mid trip, paused it.

"Do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Tru asked.

Anakin released his growing tension into the Force as he answered. "Tell me the bad first."

Taking a deep breath, Tru told him. "Kenshin had a bug placed in Bruck's cell and in the map room. Not only that, I think that my Master was the one who suggested the idea to Kenshin. That's why no one was physically spying on us."

_Meaning that Reeft could have altered the recordings if he was tracking Tru._ "What is the good news?" Anakin asked.

"Kenshin has chosen where the execution will take place. The planet Mustafar, about two days travel from here." Tru informed him.

Anakin paced the turbolift in moving meditation and then stopped in front of Tru. "We'll continue to wait. I doubt Kenshin will change his plans now, but he will likely be more alert."

"You do realize that if my Master saw the recordings than he knows that we know," Tru pointed out.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, but we should act like nothing is out of place. He may have extended his plan, but he won't act in the Temple."

Tru pressed the turbolift's button to continue to their destination and in a near inaudible voice Tru said. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Bruck stared up at the plain white ceiling of the wall from his cot, lost in memories of when things had seemed so perfect. He was snapped out of reverie when the cell door was opened and two guards walked inside. They gestured for him to follow them and Bruck was led out of his cell and taken to the Healers ward. _I suppose someone thinks I need a checkup._

The guards ushered Bruck into the room and waited outside as the door slid closed. Bruck's eyes widened when he saw who was in the room. _Master._ Tears filled Bruck's eyes as his Master's eyes opened and looked straight at him.

Xanatos looked his padawan over, noticing all the changes in Bruck's appearance. Bruck's hair had grown out of his padawan cut, his face had lost any trace of the baby fat that had still remained when Xanatos last saw him. Bruck was noticeably thinner too and his shoulders were slumped.

"Padawan, I forgive you."

Those four words were like a healing balm to Bruck's aching soul, one that Bruck felt he didn't deserve. "No Master, it is I who am sorry. I thought you had died. I should have checked through the Force." Bruck hung his head, unable to look at his Master.

"Bruck, come sit by me." Xanatos told him, sensing the despair that caused Bruck to be so depressed.

Bruck walked over to Xanatos' cot and sat down on the chair near it, his head still down.

"What else troubles you my Padawan? Let me help you," Xanatos said, sending soothing waves of the Force to Bruck.

"I failed Obi-Wan; I could not fulfill his command. I failed his son too, because I wasn't there. I also failed my apprentice," Bruck confessed.

Xanatos wanted to use his finger to lift Bruck's head, but at the moment that was not possible. Instead, Xanatos settled for sending the soothing energy of the Force to Bruck. "Bruck, you are not a failure. Failure only comes when one does not pick himself up after making mistakes and go on. Giving up is failure, learning from our mistakes is how we grow. Remember that."

Bruck wiped his eyes with his hand and looked up at his Master. "How can you still have faith in me?"

Xanatos smiled warmly as he spoke, "Because people have faith in me."

* * *

Anakin went outside the Temple and went for a walk to think on what had transpired so far that day. He thought about what Xanatos had said and so he walked in moving meditation. An hour later Anakin sat down in the mists of a field of flowers of all different colors and simply stared into the distance.

"See anything interesting?" asked a familiar voice.

Anakin smiled, turned and looked up at Padme as she sat upon her horteese. "Nothing and everything."

Padme shook her head in amusement and dismounted. "I was going to go ask you to come on a picnic, but it seems you beat me to the location."

Anakin laughed and watched Padme take a picnic basket and a blanket off the horteese and place them on the ground. "You're an angel, you know that?"

Padme blushed and finished spreading out the blanket. "Flirt."

"Who me?" Anakin asked innocently, a wide grin on his lips as he went to sit next to her on the blanket.

"Hm, I don't see anyone else around, do you?" Padme replied, looking at Anakin with her shining brown eyes.

"Nope." Anakin answered and planted a kiss on her lips. "Just us."

Padme just smiled and began to remove the food from the basket. "How's Drengin doing?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, but I sense that he is doing better now," Anakin replied, helping Padme set up the picnic meal.

"That's good, I'm glad. He's such a sweet little boy," Padme responded.

Anakin cut a piece of fruit in half and floated half of it over to her using the Force. "What about me?"

Padme giggled and put her fork into the fruit. "Hm." She bit into it and slowly chewed.

Anakin bit into his half of the fruit and at the same time watched her as she ate.

"You are a person," Padme replied, studying Anakin's reaction.

"And you are an Angel," Anakin responded back, the grin not leaving his face."

They both laughed together and finished up their meal of fruit and sandwiches. After they were done and they had cleaned up, Anakin and Padme sat together in silence watching the distant horizon.

Anakin fingered Padme's hair, feeling her silky brown hair against his skin. Her hair smelled of a flowery fragrance, Anakin noted as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" he murmured.

Padme's sparkling brown eyes reflected in his deep blue gaze, a smile on her lips. "You just did," she whispered.

"I guess so," Anakin admitted huskily, pulling her lips gently to his.

Two hours later found them laying in the warm green grass, Padme's head on Anakin's chest and Anakin's fingers playing with her hair. It was a perfect moment as they lay there without a care in the galaxy.

A bird's screeching awoke Anakin back to reality and he looked at Padme whose arm was also draped around his muscled abdomen and was lightly dozing. Smiling softly, Anakin carefully unwrapped her arm from around him, lifted her head and laid her onto his tunic that he had been using as a pillow.

Standing up, Anakin walked a couple of feet away and looked out into the distance at the mountain where the Jedi Temple resided. His happy mood dimmed as felt the dark ripples in the Force. He stretched out his senses to see what possible futures there were, but he came across nothing and this only served to fuel his growing unease.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Anakin lowered his head and took a deep breath in an attempt to relax himself. "I have learned many things since coming here, even before I came here after I had left the Sith Temple. Yet there are still things I do not understand, things I don't know. Even my past is a mystery to me. My mother once told me that the name Skywalker was her maiden name and that she didn't know who my father was, but I don't believe it. I am not sure why, but somehow I just know that that isn't true. The prophecy says that I was conceived by the Force, however, something about the phrasing makes me want to reevaluate it. Kenshin and I both are part of a prophecy, that I know, but there is something else, and I can't figure it out."

"Sometimes you can only take things one day at a time. The answers will come, eventually." Padme reassured him.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Anakin spoke. "When I was on Tatooine, I picked up a few belongings that Watto had packed away."

Turning around, Anakin reached into his belt and pulled out the japor snippet. "This was my mom's. I carved it for her when I was eight for her birthday." Anakin looked into Padme's milky brown eyes and smiled. "I would like you to have it." _For you to remember me by._

"Are you sure?" Padme asked as Anakin put it on her.

"I am," Anakin responded and kissed her forehead after he had clasped the necklace together.

Padme laid her head against his chest and Anakin wrapped his arms around her. There they stood and looked at the horizon.

"I love you, too," she breathed into the warm fabric of his shirt.

* * *

Drengin slowly navigated his way through the air ducts, focusing in on Bruck's Force signature. After a few wrong turns, Drengin finally made it to the vent that was right over Bruck's cell. He slowly unscrewed the vent and laid it aside and looked down. He was right over Bruck's cot where Bruck was presently meditating. "Hello, Master."

Bruck jerked his head up to see Drengin sticking his head out of the air vent. "What are you doing in there?"

Drengin crawled over the opening and dropped down in a sitting position to land on the cot.

Bruck had hurried off the cot just in time and looked at Drengin sternly.

"Yow, your cot is not soft." Drengin whined, rubbing his bottom.

_You would think they would have child proofed those vents by now._ "You could have done it the easier way."

"Yes, but the Council would only let me see you once." Drengin defended himself. "So I decided to try something else."

Bruck closed his eyes and massaged his temple with his fingers. "So what is it that you want to see me about?"

Drengin laid down on the cot, his hands tucked under his head. "Well, there's this Jedi Knight and he wants me to be his Padawan. I told him no, but then he suggested that he can be my Adviden Master instead. So I wanted your opinion."

Bruck opened his eyes and looked at his former apprentice. "It's your choice Drengin. I can't decide for you, but I can tell you that there are many in the Temple that do have an Adviden Master before they get a full time Master."

"So you think I should?" Drengin asked?

"Do what you feel is right." Bruck responded, emphasizing the word you.

"Okay. Thanks, Master." Drengin replied getting off the cot and hugging Bruck.

_I am not your Master anymore._ "You're welcome, Drengin. Now you better get back before you're missed."

"But I want to stay and talk to you," Drengin protested.

Bruck knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes, a small smile on his face. "We weren't talking before?"

A smile spread on Drengin's face as he realized how silly his protest was. "I guess we did talk."

Bruck chuckled and stood up, "Come on, I'll help you back up there."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Several days later, and a day after Kenshin left the Temple to head to Mustafar, Anakin walked through the dimly-lit corridors of the Temple to his ship. When he arrived at his ship he sensed that Woren, Nev-Kwellen, and Tru were already on board. He stopped at the edge of the ramp when he heard the pattering of feet trying to catch up with him. Taking a deep breath for the outburst he knew would come, Anakin turned around.

Drengin hurled himself at Anakin and wrapped his arms as much as he could around Anakin. "Don't go!" he cried.

Anakin pried Drengin's arms off him and then knelt in front of him so that they would be at eye level. "I have to go."

Tears ran down Drengin's cheeks and he put his arms around Anakin's neck. "I don't want you to leave. What if…" A sob caught in his throat as he continued. "What if you don't come back?"

Hugging Drengin, Anakin rubbed circles on Drengin's back in an attempt to calm him. "Shhh, little one. I won't be gone long."

Drengin shook his head furiously, his eyes red from crying. "You were saying goodbye. You don't think you're coming back."

"Drengin, don't let your fears control you." Anakin told him. "Remember what Master Yoda says. The future is always in motion."

"I know." Drengin hiccupped, clutching Anakin even tighter, his hands clenched tightly on Anakin's cloak. "Why can't I come with you?"

"It's too dangerous." Anakin replied.

"I can stay on the ship while you go fight the Sith." Drengin responded. "I won't get in the way. I promise."

Anakin took a deep breath and stood up, but Drengin wrapped his legs around Anakin's waist.

"No, I don't want you to go." Drengin cried, on the verge of a full blown tantrum.

Anakin rocked Drengin back and forth, his emotional mask beginning to falter. "Please Drengin, don't make my leaving any harder then it has to be."

After five unsuccessful minutes of trying to console Drengin, Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Padme approaching. Without a word to Anakin, Padme managed to remove Drengin from Anakin and was now the one holding him.

"Be careful." Padme told Anakin.

"I will do my best." Anakin replied, kissing her on the lips. He lingered as Drengin's sobbing continued, Anakin's heart breaking.

Padme smiled reassuringly at him. "He'll be all right, Anakin. Go. Come back soon. We'll miss you."

"Thank you." Anakin responded, tears pricking his eyes as he turned and headed up the ramp.

Padme watched as Anakin's ship lifted off and flew out of the hanger bay before heading back to her temporary quarters in the Temple.

Drengin's crying had died down to whimpers and by the time Padme reached her quarters, Drengin was asleep, spent from all the crying he did.

Padme carried him into a spare bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

"Will he really come back?" Drengin asked in a tear strained voice, opening his eyes to look at Padme.

Kneeling by his bedside, Padme brushed Drengin's bangs away from his eyes. "Anakin won't let himself be taken down easily. I know he will do his best to come back soon."

Drengin wiped his face with his hands and swallowed back a sob. "Promise?"

"I promise." Padme answered.

Drengin closed his eyes and Padme tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Stay with me?" Drengin asked as he heard Padme start to leave the room.

Padme grabbed the chair from the desk and sat down next to Drengin's bed.

"I'm right here."

Drengin snuggled deeper into the pillow and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen watched the exchange between Anakin and Drengin with disdain, a scowl on his face.

"Nev-Kwellen, wipe that expression off your face and let's go meditate." Woren told him as he came up behind him.

"As you wish." Nev-Kwellen responded with gritted teeth and turned around to see that Woren had not moved from where he was standing. "What!?" Nev-Kwellen snapped in annoyance as he saw Woren's look.

"You're jealous of him aren't you?" Woren asked, carefully watching Nev-Kwellen's reaction.

Nev-Kwellen snorted and tried pushing his way passed Woren. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Woren blocked him and crossed his arms. "Don't let this interfere with our mission."

"Yes Master. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meditate in my cabin." Nev-Kwellen answered.

Woren let Nev-Kwellen pass, concern briefly appearing on his face.

* * *

Two days later, Padme looked out into the night sky as she stood next to the railing of the balcony. A huge mountain loomed in the horizon barely visible except for the tiny pinpricks of light that came from the Temple.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the star-filled sky was quickly becoming enshrouded by clouds. An air of foreboding settled in her heart as the wind began to pick up speed. Something was about to happen, something bad.

Winona came onto the balcony and went to stand beside Padme. "It looks like a storm is moving in."

"Yes." Padme said in a distracted voice.

"What's bothering you?" Winona inquired.

Padme turned her head to look at her friend. "I'm not sure. Perhaps it's just worry about Anakin and his mission, but I don't think that's the whole reason. Have you noticed how quite it has been around here since Anakin left?"

Winona gazed at the Temple, her eyes narrowing. "I have noticed, but I haven't mentioned it. I agree with you, something is going to happen, but not just on Mustafar."

"That's not very encouraging." Padme pointed out.

Winona gave a brief, short laugh. "It wasn't meant to be. It's the plain honest truth. Besides, lying never helps matters."

"That's true." Padme admitted.

"There isn't anything we can do tonight. Perhaps things will be clearer in the morning." Winona suggested.

Padme sighed, looking one last time at the Temple before following Winona back inside.

* * *

_Obi-Wan looked into the small crib, smiling at his son's sleeping form. "You'll be a great Jedi someday my son. Together we'll help the Jedi save the galaxy."_

"_Already thinking about your son's future?" Bruck asked as he entered the small nursery._

_Obi-Wan looked at Bruck and then back at his son. "What parents don't envision their children's future at one time or another?"_

_Bruck shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He stood next to Obi-Wan and looked at the sleeping baby. "Perhaps this war will be over before he gets old enough to join in the fight."_

"_There will still be the fight for peace and justice on many worlds." Obi-Wan remarked. "Still, it would be comforting to know that my son won't have to fight the Sith if this war is over before then."_

_Kenshin's eyes blinked open sleepily and Obi-Wan gently picked him up and cradled Kenshin in his arms._

"_I'm sure the Crèche mothers would agree with you." Bruck replied._

_Obi-Wan lightly chuckled. "They would." He looked back at Bruck and asked, "Would you like to hold him?"_

_Bruck shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I've never held a baby before."_

_Obi-Wan simply smiled. "It's easy. Just hold your arms like a cradle." Obi-Wan instructed, placing Kenshin into Bruck's arms. "Now support his head and neck with in the crook of your right arm and wrap your left arm around him."_

_Once Kenshin was settled into Bruck's arms, Obi-Wan laid a hand on Bruck's shoulder. "See, you can do it."_

_Kenshin squirmed around in Bruck's arms for a little bit before settling down and closing his bright blue eyes._

"_He looks a lot like you, except for his nose and chin." Bruck noticed, looking up at Obi-Wan._

_A brief look of sadness passed over Obi-Wan's face. "He does have a bit of his mother's features." Obi-Wan managed to collect his straying thoughts as he continued. "Bruck, how would you like to be Kenshin's Hold-Father?"_

_Bruck looked at Obi-Wan in surprise. "Me? I…" He briefly glanced down at Kenshin. "I would be honored." He managed to say._

Bruck opened his eyes as he sensed two presences coming toward the ship's cabin he was locked into. Standing up, Bruck took a deep breath as two of the Orcin Council members entered the cabin to escort him to his trial.

The _Black Star_ screamed through Mustafar's red atmosphere, heading down towards the planet's red surface. The sensors located two ships on the planet's surface and Anakin piloted the _Black Star_ to the one closest to Kenshin and the Orcin.

* * *

Tru entered the cabin and buckled himself into the copilot's seat. "This is a delightful place." He said sarcastically as they zoomed over the barren landscape.

Anakin ignored him and landed the ship on an old mining platform beside the _Red Blaze_. "We're running out of time. The trap is going to be sprung soon." He powered the ship down and left the cockpit, followed by Tru.

Anakin and Tru were met by Woren and Nev-Kwellen at the entrance of the ramp and without a word, they left the ship.

* * *

Kenshin patiently waited in his seat as two of the Orcin Council members brought in Bruck and shoved him into the middle of the circle.

Bruck stumbled from the rough push, but regained his balance in time to prevent himself from falling forward. He stood up straight and with an emotionless face, looked at Kenshin.

"Do you know why you are here?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you know why the Orcin are here?" Bruck countered.

Kenshin hissed between his teeth and answered. "You are here for the most serious crime that can be committed to the Orcin order. Betrayal."

"I did not betray anyone." Bruck defended himself. "I would have been killed if I had stayed."

"Better to die than to betray our leader." Kenshin replied, causing nods of agreement from the other Council members.

Bruck turned to look at Bant, "Bant, you believe me right?"

Bant ignored Bruck as Kenshin spoke.

"Why should you be believed?" Kenshin remarked. "The ruling has already been decided and voted on. The verdict is death."

Bruck's face paled and he anxiously searched each of the Council members faces for any kind of support. "You can't do this. I'm one of you."

"No, you aren't." Siri answered, her face stony and her eyes like ice. "The day you betrayed our leader was the day you were dismissed."

"This is not right, it's against the Orcin code." Bruck protested.

"There have been many changes since you have last been here Bruck." Siri put in. "We will do what we must."

Bruck shook his head, "No! The code cannot be changed, Obi-Wan forbade it."

"Obi-Wan is dead, therefore we will take the appropriate measures to avenge his death." Tarnekk responded.

Turning to the left, Bruck looked at Tarnekk, "We do not take revenge. Revenge is of the Dark Side."

Kenshin gave a dry laugh. "Forget it, there is no escape."

Pressing his lips together into a thin line, Bruck looked back at Kenshin. "What would your father think?"

At that, Kenshin rose from his seat and pointed at Bruck. "You have no right to ask what my father would have thought."

"I have every right as Obi-Wan's friend and fellow Council member." Bruck swiftly rebutted. "Kenshin, you were doing so well before Obi-Wan left with Garen and me to the Sith Temple. What happened that made you this way?"

Ice cold fury burned in Kenshin's eyes at Bruck's words. "I have heard enough out of you traitor!"

Bruck felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw Kenshin raise his hand, horizontally, and palm outward. Bruck felt himself being held in place and with growing horror, felt his Force energy being drawn from him.

Kenshin closed his eyes and drank in the power that he was absorbing. Raising his other hand, vertically and palm up, a small ball of electricity began to form.

Bruck began to feel dizzy and exhausted, his legs trembling beneath him. On the brink of unconsciousness, Bruck was dropped to the floor.

Walking forward, Kenshin stood a few feet from Bruck and began pouring the glowing yellow ball of electricity into Bruck's prone form.

Pain wracked through Bruck's whole body, causing him to convulse. His ability to scream had been taken away by his depleted energy.

Kenshin stopped the Force lightning as the ball disappeared from his hand and began to draw some more Force energy out of Bruck.

* * *

Anakin, Tru, Woren, and Nev-Kwellen carefully and quietly climbed the old mining building that rested near the edge of a lava flow. Once they were on top of the roof they crawled over to a massive tear in the room and peered down.

Anakin looked just in time to witness the power that caused the Jedi to fear Kenshin. Closing his eyes, Anakin calmed himself and then sat up to look at his companions, "Go find another way in and try to locate the Jedi Council members." He ordered.

Tru and Woren nodded grimly, but Nev-Kwellen settled to glaring at Anakin.

"We should all jump down there together." Nev-Kwellen told Anakin.

"That would not be a good idea. Kenshin will feel threatened if more then one person were to drop in on him. Now go, we don't have time to waste." Anakin responded and then looked back down through the hole. Closing his eyes, Anakin immersed himself into the light of the Force as he prepared to confront Kenshin. _It's time._ he said to himself, opened his eyes and jumped down to the metal floor.

Kenshin looked up just as Anakin revealed his presence and jumped down to the ground. He ceased drawing energy from Bruck and threw Force lighting at Anakin.

Anakin held his hand out in front of him and adsorbed the lightning. "This will stop right now!" Anakin told Kenshin firmly as he walked past Bruck's motionless form until he was standing two feet from Kenshin.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin hissed in irritation.

Anakin lowered his hood and looked Kenshin directly in his eyes. "You know perfectly well. I won't let you kill Bruck."

"Then you will die alongside him." Kenshin declared and raised his arm to drain Anakin of his Force energy.

Anakin stood still as Kenshin drew the Force from him. He smirked as he saw Kenshin's irritated look when Anakin did not become drained like he had expected Anakin to become. "Careful, you don't want to overdue it." Anakin warned.

Kenshin growled and began sending Force lightning at Anakin in addition to draining him.

Anakin merely held his hand up and absorbed the lightning.

A couple of minutes later, Kenshin stopped and sighed. "You are making this very difficult." He remarked and, throwing off his robe, he detached his lightsaber and ignited the deadly blue beam.

Anakin followed suit and tossed his cloak to the side. He brought his glowing red lightsaber up in a classical defense position and waited.

Kenshin attacked first and at the same time that their lightsabers clashed together, a loud roar of thunder filled the air.

Anakin pressed his lightsaber against Kenshin's, the interlocked blades hissing and sparking in protest.

"You won't win, Anakin." Kenshin told him, springing backward to free his blade from the deadlock.

Anakin kept a defensive stance as Kenshin circled him like a hunter stalking its prey. "I'm not here to kill you."

Kenshin rushed forward, his lightsaber slicing down toward Anakin's back.

Swiftly turning around, Anakin brought his red blade up underneath Kenshin's blade and with a twist of his wrist, redirected Kenshin's blade. He ducked as Kenshin recovered and swung the blue blade at Anakin's head.

"Liar!" Kenshin shouted as their lightsabers clashed together again.

Anakin remained on the defensive as he parried and blocked Kenshin's strikes. "Let go of your hatred, Kenshin. It will only destroy you."

"Big words for a Sith." Kenshin retorted, sweeping his leg at Anakin's legs and rolling sideways to avoid Anakin's blade.

"I'm not a Sith. I'm a Jedi apprentice." Anakin corrected, avoiding a swipe at his head.

"Liar! You're here to destroy us and I'm here to stop you." Kenshin retorted, his eyes yellow with malice. Kenshin attacked, driving Anakin to the far end of the room.

Anakin let Kenshin drive him backward, attempting to wear Kenshin down by staying on the defensive. "Why do you hate me?"

Kenshin sneered in contempt. "I don't hate."

Anakin bit his bottom lip as he felt the darkness swirl around Kenshin. "Hate leads to the Dark Side."

"I know that but do you?" Kenshin retorted as he swung his lightsaber at Anakin's left side and as the two blades connected, Kenshin Force lifted a broken table that was lying against the wall and threw it at Anakin, springing away at the same time.

Anakin catapulted up against the side of the wall, narrowly missing the table and then repelled against it to land a few feet behind Kenshin.

Anakin had moved so fast that Kenshin barely had time to turn around before Anakin Force pushed him at the wall.

"Fighting me won't take away the pain." Anakin pointed out as Kenshin recovered.

Kenshin smirked as he stalked forward, his lightsaber at ready. "No, but killing you may."

Anakin heard groans coming from the Orcin Council as he sensed Kenshin begin to absorb their energy. _Sith! I need to get him out of here but where and how?_ "You would harm those who follow you just to destroy me?"

Kenshin's eyes took on a yellow color as he replied, "Let me destroy you and they won't be harmed."

Anakin hissed between his teeth as Kenshin's blade grazed his right arm above the elbow. He spun out of the way and flipped backwards, away from Kenshin. "You are not thinking straight." Anakin responded and ran for a broken window and leapt outside, followed closely by Kenshin.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Tru, Woren, and Nev-Kwellen entered the room through a side door just in time to see Anakin and Kenshin jump out of the window.

"This is going to be interesting." Tru remarked in a low voice and walked to the center of the semi circle where the Orcin Council members were recovering from having their energy drained. He knelt next to Bruck to check his pulse and then stood up again and faced his Master. "I believe you have some explaining to do, my former Master."

The Orcin Council members, with the exception of Reeft, looked between the two in confusion. Reeft merely smiled. "I believe you are mistaken, my Padawan."

"I think not." Tru replied, his face devoid of emotion. "I have proof. I have Obi-Wan's journal."

"That proves nothing. It is all speculation." Reeft retorted, realizing only seconds later that that had been a mistake.

Tru raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you admit that you have something to hide?"

The Orcin Council members were all staring at Reeft now, their eyes revealing their feelings of betrayal.

"Traitor!" Siri shouted, leaping from her chair and pointing her lightsaber at Reeft's throat.

Reeft coolly smiled and made a motion with his hand. "Come now, do you truly believe the words of my Padawan?"

Siri glared icy daggers at him. "I don't need him to tell me what I have already been told by Obi-Wan."

Reeft's smile curved into a frown. "I'm afraid you have been misled."

Woren stepped forward, standing next to Tru and replied, "Really? I have proof that you killed Dooku."

Reeft's face darkened and a yellow light flashed in his eyes. "Is that so? Then where is that proof?"

A smile spread across Woren's face as he responded. "It's coming."

Nev-Kwellen spotted movement in a hidden corner of the room and felt several voids in the Force approaching. "They're here!" He shouted in warning just as the six Jedi Council members revealed their presences and attacked.

In that moment of confusion, Reeft Force-pushed Siri out of his way, ignited his saber and attacked Tru.

Tru stumbled, almost tripping over Bruck's prone form as he deflected Reeft's furious assault.

* * *

"Unnecessary blood is being spilt tonight."

Kedrick shimmered into Xanatos' view, a sad look on his face. "I know, but it can't be avoided."

Xanatos slowly shook his head. "But it could have been. If I had just awakened sooner - if I had understood the warnings signs earlier.."

"Enough Xanatos!" Kedrick admonished him. "What is done is done."

"They're going to be fighting a duel to the death, Kedrick. How can you just look on and do nothing?"

Kedrick looked away from Xanatos briefly and then looked back. "It is the will of the Force that I do not interfere."

Xanatos closed his eyes and said quietly. "Is it the will of the Force that they kill each other?" When he got no response, Xanatos opened his eyes to see that Kedrick was gone.

* * *

Tru brought his lightsaber up to block the blow at his head and then down as Reeft moved to take out his legs.

Reeft's eyes were a blazing yellow, and his once-kind face was now contorted in a visage of malice. Hate brimmed from his very being as he drove his former padawan to a far corner of the room.

Tru feinted left and then spun right to maneuver himself out of the corner. Sweat beaded on his brow as the duel wore on.

Their lightsabers clashed again and again. Blocking, striking, feinting, drawing back, all this in a matter of seconds.

"You can't win. Why don't you just give up now and submit to me?" Reeft suggested as he managed to knock Tru off his feet.

Tru rolled away from the descending blade, jumped up, and re-ignited his saber. "I will never surrender. You know me better than that."

Reeft snarled as he circled Tru. "Obstinate boy. You gain nothing from death."

"At least I would have attempted to stop you, Sith! If I fail to stop you, then someone else will." stop you." Tru retorted just as Reeft struck at his side.

Reeft gave an evil sounding laugh as he dodged to the left and struck down low. "Foolish boy. My plan has already been set in motion. Kenshin will destroy Anakin and when he does, his fall to the Dark Side will be complete."

Pressing his lips together, Tru kept an angry response from forming on his lips and instead focused completely on the duel.

* * *

Bruck slowly opened his heavy eyelids, the distinct sounds of lightsabers singing through the air and clashing with other lightsabers reached his ears. His head felt incredibly heavy as he tried to lift it, even as he mustered all of his strength to do so. To his shock and horror, he saw the Orcin Council members fighting Jedi Council members. He licked his dry lips and lowered his head back down to the cold floor, exhausted from the effort.

_Cold? It should at least be a little warm._ He felt unconsciousness beckon to him, but he forced himself to stay awake. _This is all very wrong. I need to stop this._ Bruck attempted to push himself up, but searing pain raced through his body, and prevented him from doing so, causing him to fall back onto the hard, unforgiving, floor.

Vobis stumbled over Bruck's legs, a gaping hole in his chest. One of the Twi'lek's tentacles slapped Bruck in the face and Bruck closed his eyes as he felt Vobis become one with the Force. _Why are the Orcin being slaughtered?_ He asked himself, trying to sort these new events in his sluggish brain.

Mustering all the remaining strength he could, Bruck searched for Kenshin's presence and found him, along with Anakin, some distance away. Dueling to the death. _Oh no._ He said to himself before slipping into unconsciousness, unaware of another body falling on top of him.

* * *

Tru was Force-shoved into a corner, his lightsaber clattering from his hand and rolling away from him on the floor.

"Join me, Tru. Together we can build a new Order." Reeft spoke in a soft, silky, voice.

Tru shook his now throbbing head in response. "Never!"

Studying Tru, Reeft cocked his head to one side for a bit. "A pity. You would have made an excellent Sith." He swung his lightsaber at Tru's midsection, but was blocked by a new blade. Stunned that he had not sensed the new presence, Reeft twisted around in order to see his new foe.

"We meet again."

"You!" Reeft roared and threw a burst of Force lighting at the new arrival. "I killed you myself! You can't be alive!" He continued shrieking.

A small smile crept onto Dooku's face. "Oh, but I am." Before Reeft could react, Dooku had Force-pulled Tru's lightsaber to his hand and stabbed Reeft in the chest. "Obi-Wan sends his greetings and regrets he couldn't be here personally."

Reeft's eyes began to glaze over and he collapsed to his knees as Dooku disengaged Tru's lightsaber. "This...is..." He gasped, "not...over..." With one last sharp inhale, Reeft's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor lifeless.

Tru sunk to the floor in relief and sadness, his face in his hands.

"I am sorry, Tru." Dooku told him sincerely. "He was lost long before you became his padawan."

Wiping his eyes, Tru looked up at Dooku. "I was so blinded."

"We all were." Dooku tried to soothe.

"I don't." Tru paused, a lump in his throat. "I don't know whether I should mourn him or not. It hurts."

Dooku helped Tru to his feet and handed him his lightsaber. "Mourn the man Reeft was before the Dark Side took him. Yes, it will hurt, but healing will come in time."

Tru glanced at his lightsaber but did not take it. "How could we have been so blind? Even I was fooled, and I was his apprentice." His eyes drifted up to look into Dooku's cool blue gaze. "How can you be here if you died?"

Dooku turned away from Tru to survey the occupants in the room. Three of the Orcin Council members were tending the wounded and the Jedi Council members, those who were still alive were clutching at their heads. "We need to get the wounded to the ship."

Woren walked over to Dooku and bowed his head. "Master Dooku. I'm glad you could join us."

"It seems I was right on time." Dooku reached inside his cloak and pulled out a datapad. "Here is the proof you'll need to prove that Reeft was indeed a Sith Lord."

Woren accepted the datapad and asked. "Will you be returning with us?"

"I am sorry to disappoint. There is a little mission of my own that I must accomplish first." Dooku answered.

"Oh. I was hoping you would come with us." Woren replied, lowering his head.

Dooku chuckled and placed his right hand on Woren's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I believe you have had more than enough time around my clone that you would want me as far away as possible."

A snort came from behind Woren as Nev-Kwellen joined the conversation. "Yeah, well your clone tried to kill me so I would rather not risk my well-being with you around."

Woren smirked and looked at his apprentice. "Then you should probably continue to avoid Anakin."

"I'm not afraid of Anakin!" Nev-Kwellen protested.

"So you shouldn't be afraid of my Master either." Woren pointed out.

Nev-Kwellen scowled and walked away. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to help prepare the wounded for transport."

As soon as Nev-Kwellen was out of hearing range Tru asked. "Who else knew that Dooku was cloned and Reeft was a Sith?"

Woren scratched the back of his head, his face expressionless. "This is probably not the best time to discuss this."

Dooku nodded in agreement. "You should all go soon. If you have translated the warning right then we should get away from here as quickly as we can."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tru asked.

"There is a prophecy that I believe is connected to both Kenshin and Anakin." Woren began. "A small section of the prophecy goes like this:

Beware! Evil still lurks,

prone to evil these two families are,

fighting each other will shake the balance, drive those near to their knees.

The land will tremble,

the sky grow dark,

the young will scream in fear,

the old will faint where they tread."

Tru frowned. "Are you sure?"

Woren pointed to the nearby window where the sky was darkening into a deeper shade of red. "I believe that is proof of itself. There is nothing else that can be done here. Kenshin and Anakin's fate are out of our hands."

Tru looked out the window for a few seconds before nodding in reluctance.

"Very well, let's get moving."

* * *

Drengin woke up with a start and sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The air was chilly and the Force felt uncertain and elusive, Drengin noted.

Slipping out of bed, Drengin walked over to where Kalen slept in the room and gently shook Kalen's shoulder. "Kalen."

Kalen muttered something unintelligible and turned around toward Drengin. "What?" he said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Something doesn't feel right." Drengin stated.

"Might be the room. Go back to bed." Kalen mumbled and turned back over.

Drengin shook Kalen's shoulder harder this time. "It's not the room." He replied, just as a flash of lighting hit, lighting up the room, followed closely by thunder. Drengin jumped in fright and shook Kalen's shoulder.

"Kalen..." He whined.

The room began to shake, causing Kalen to fully wake up. With wide eyes he jumped out of bed and ran for the door where Drengin was. "Open the door!" he shouted before he got there.

Drengin slapped the control again but the door still wouldn't budge. "It won't open."

Kalen tried the button himself and nothing happened. "We're in trouble."

The room shook again as another tremor rocked the mountain.

Kalen and Drengin ran to the window and looked outside and what they saw made them gasp. The ground was opening up and streams of lava were shooting up from the fissures. The wind was so strong that it ripped the trees from the ground like they were blades of grass.

"Help!" Drengin cried out as they were thrown to the ground from the next quake that hit.

"Get us out of here!" Kalen called out in desperation.

With a clap of thunder the boys suddenly fell silent and unaware.

The screams of the young ones rang through the temple unheard by the Knights and Masters.

* * *

Tru stumbled through the ship, his face contorted as he strained to keep his mental shields up from the barrage of emotions. The Force felt like it had just been torn and the resulting tear was ripping through their mental shields. Another tremor through the Force caused Tru to collapse onto his knees and hold his hands to his head as if to ward off the pain. Finally, unable to take the pain any more, Tru fainted.

Nev-Kwellen saw Tru fall halfway to the cockpit and attempted to make it there himself despite the mind numbing pain he was experiencing.

"Nev-Kwellen!" Bant called and tossed him a hyperspray. "It's a Force suppressor. It should keep you on your feet for a few more minutes."

Injecting the hypospray into his arm, Nev-Kwellen felt some relief from the intense pain. "Thanks." He told her as she too collapsed. He ran for the cockpit, buckled himself in and initiated the take off procedures. _How can two people cause such chaos in the Force?_ He asked himself as he maneuvered the ship out of the planet's atmosphere.

Nev-Kwellen's eyes began to become unfocused as the affects of the hypospray began to wear off. Shaking his head, Nev-Kwellen punched in the coordinates and sent the ship into hyperspace just as the pain returned in full force and caused him to faint.

* * *

Padme was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when Winona entered the room. "I can't get through to the Temple."

Padme looked up from typing on her datapad into Winona's concerned eyes. "Did you try the other frequencies?"

Nodding, Winona answered. "Yes and again there was no response." She paused as she considered something that had happened that night. "There was a disturbance in the Force last night that left me with a huge headache. The Force sensitivity of the Jedi is greater than mine."

Putting down her datapad, Padme stood up and headed for the door. "We better go check this out. If you only got a headache then the affect on the Jedi must be ten times worse."

Since it was an emergency, Padme and Winona took a speeder to the Temple and arrived there fifteen minutes later.

They entered the Temple and saw the night watchman on the ground unconscious.

Padme went to check the Knight's pulse while Winona checked the security cameras.

"They're still alive but they are out cold." Padme announced after she checked them.

Winona frowned as she flipped through the cameras for the halls and gathering areas. "They're not the only ones unconscious. It looks like everyone in the Temple is, too."

"Contact the Senate's medical team and wait for them here. I'm going to go check on the younglings."

"Good idea. I'll update the Senate's medical team when they arrive." Winona answered heading for the comm system.

Padme walked through the halls at a fast pace, passing by one or two Jedi in every corridor she went down. She reached the initiates section a few minutes later and entered the room that she knew Drengin slept in.

Setting the lights on dim, Padme walked over to one of the two beds and noticed that Drengin was all tangled up in his sheets like he had or was having a nightmare since he was softly whimpering in his sleep.

She sat down on the bed and brushed Drengin's bangs away from his face. "Wake up Drengin, you're having a nightmare."

Drengin whimpered some more and jerked away from her touch.

Padme gently shook Drengin's shoulder, and spoke a little louder. "Drengin, wake up."

Drengin's eyelids flew open and when he saw Padme he sat up and threw his arms around her neck and started to cry.

Padme rubbed soothing circles on Drengin's back and sat him on her lap. "Shh. It's all right now. It was just a bad dream."

"Just a...bad dream." Drengin hiccupped, repeating Padme's words.

Padme picked him up and carried him to his friend's bed so that she could awaken his friend from the nightmare he was having too. Soon Kalen joined Drengin in clinging to Padme and crying on her shoulders.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Anakin landed on the hot, dry ground and then sprang away as Kenshin followed him out the window. He ran along a lava bank and then turned around to meet Kenshin.

"We need to talk." Anakin began, his lightsaber still disengaged as Kenshin approached him.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Kenshin snapped as he rushed Anakin and put him on the defensive with three powerful, quick and deadly strikes.

The air was hot and thick as the combatants fought. The red and blue blades were a blur of color as the combatants leaped, slashed, blocked, and tumbled.

Sweat dripped down Anakin's face as he rolled along the ground and Kenshin slashed the hissing blue blade down at him. Anakin sprang to his feet and blocked a strike aimed at his side with his own saber and then retreated back a step.

Kenshin's eyes burned a fiery yellow as he pressed the attack with a relentless fury. His energy seemed endless, his attacks were flawless, his steps unfaltering.

Anakin drew on the Light Side for strength, refreshing himself in the soothing waves of the Force. "Kenshin, listen to me."

Kenshin's response was to swing his lightsaber down low at Anakin's feet.

Anakin jumped over the blade and used the Force as he flipped backwards a few meters. "We should be working together, not fighting each other!"

"Save your breath, Sith!" Kenshin snarled, his eyes glowing a bright yellow as he did a series of unrelenting blows at Anakin.

Anakin looked for any weaknesses in Kenshin's defense, but he couldn't find an opening to use to his advantage.

Kenshin's fury was incessant and refused to be quenched. All the anger, hatred, irritation, fear, all of the negative emotions that Kenshin had buried deep inside himself had been released, dragging him deeper into the Dark Side.

Grabbing his second lightsaber, Anakin ignited the blue beam and began fighting with both lightsabers. "If you won't listen to me then listen to the Force. The Dark Side is influencing you, can't you see that?"

Kenshin did not answer as he pushed Anakin toward the black shore of the lava stream.

Anakin brought his red blade down low at Kenshin's legs as his blue blade met Kenshin's swing at his head.

Kenshin danced away from the hissing red blade and used the Force to pick up a rock the size of two fists and throw it at Anakin.

Anakin deflected it with his blue lightsaber and twirled around as Kenshin attempted to attack his back.

"You are no match for me." Kenshin arrogantly stated as all three sabers interlocked with each other.

"Your arrogance is your weakness." Anakin replied, disengaging one saber to break the lock and spring away.

Kenshin's angry look deepened as he walked toward Anakin. "So is yours."

Anakin shrugged. "Then we're even." He reignited his extra blade as Kenshin attacked with an upper slice. "The darkness clouds your vision, Kenshin. Listen to yourself, you're becoming the very thing you want to destroy."

Their blades interlocked again and this time Kenshin moved his saber down to the two hilts only to have Anakin disengage both lightsabers and double flip backwards onto a slab of rock floating along the lava stream.

Kenshin scrunched up his nose and skimmed the lava stream with his eyes for something to ride. Another floating slab of rock began to pass by and without delay, Kenshin ran and jumped onto it, sending a little bit of lava into the air.

Anakin used the Force to propel himself forward along the lava, at the same time shielding himself from the bits of lava that were flung out at him. _Maybe this wasn't a smart move._ He looked behind him to see that Kenshin was slowly gaining on him. _This is going to be interesting._ Slowing down, Anakin Force pushed the rock around so that he was facing Kenshin. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh really? Then why were you plotting to destroy me?" Kenshin replied angrily.

Anakin shook his head as he attempted to maintain his balance on the rock. "I'm not. Reeft is the one who wants you destroyed. Reeft is a Sith."

"You're wrong. Reeft is loyal to me." Kenshin replied and attempted to make a slash at Anakin.

Anakin avoided the swing by twisting away from it, almost losing his balance as a result. "But do you actually trust him? Loyalty and trust are two different things. He can be loyal to you yes, but does that mean he can be trusted? Is it possible to be loyal and untrustworthy at the same time?"

Kenshin momentarily hesitated as he attempted to strike again. "What do you know of loyalty?"

"Enough to know that there are true and false loyalties." Anakin replied as the lava flow took a sharp turn around a bend. "I also know what it is like to lose a parent." He added, putting Xanatos' advice to use.

"Tell me." Kenshin answered in a low voice.

Anakin disengaged his lightsabers and hooked them to his belt before he spoke. "When I was nine years old my mother was murdered by the Sith. Back when it happened, however I was susceptible enough to fall for the lies of the Sith and they convinced me that the Jedi were responsible for my mother's death. For a long time I was angry, I missed her so much. I still miss her to this day."

"What about your father?" Kenshin asked, all thought of their duel momentarily forgotten.

"I never knew my father. The only person that was a father figure to me was your own father. He helped me to release my anger into the Force and to see more then I did before." Anakin replied, watching Kenshin cautiously.

Kenshin pressed his lips together in a thin white line. He sensed that Anakin was speaking the truth, but doubt still gnawed at his mind.

The river of lava dipped around another curve and Anakin and Kenshin entered into a cave system that eventually led to a small cavern.

Anakin leapt to the black sandy shore and Kenshin, after a few seconds of hesitation, followed after him.

The cave glowed from the fire of the lava, the black rock glistening from the heat. The air in the cave was dry and hot; causing the smell of burning, that came from the lava flow, to intensify.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father's journal?" Kenshin asked, standing a few feet away from Anakin.

"You weren't ready to read it." Anakin calmly replied.

Kenshin glared at Anakin and began to circle him. "You have no right to decide whether I am ready to see my father's journal or not!" As he spoke the last word, Kenshin rushed at to Anakin and swung his lightsaber down in an arc at Anakin's leg.

Anakin blocked the strike and went on the defensive. He drew on the lightside for strength and energy, letting it fill his entire being.

Using the Force to blow black sand onto Anakin's face, Kenshin attempted to attack Anakin from behind. Kenshin's attempt was blocked, and Kenshin's anger and irritation grew. He drew deeply on the dark side, its seductive voice urging to draw more and more of the dark side energy into himself

Light surrounded Anakin like a cocoon, while darkness swirled around Kenshin Force sensitive observer, the sight in the Force would have been amazing and frightening, like a tornado.

As Anakin's and Kenshin's lightsabers clashed together, so did both sides of the Force. So intense was the duel, Anakin and Kenshin failed to see what their battle was doing to the Force itself.

Anakin and Kenshin both attempted to Force shove the other at the same time, but both of them held their ground and the two sides of the Force built of between them. Finally unable to contain the overwhelming power, Anakin and Kenshin lost their grip on the Force and were violently thrown backwards.

Breathing heavily, Kenshin retrieved his dropped lightsaber that he had let go of when the Force push backfired, and stood up to run and attack Anakin again.

Anakin got up just in time to block the attack at his side with his blue lightsaber, but Kenshin also used that moment to snap kick Anakin's red lightsaber out of his hand. As Anakin changed strategies to adjust for his missing lightsaber, he spotted his red lightsaber rolling into the stream of lava. "I didn't like that lightsaber anyway." Anakin commented as he ducked a swing at his head and kicked Kenshin's legs out from under him.

Kenshin rolled away from Anakin, stood up, and then double flipped onto a rock that jutted out of the ground by a couple of meters. "I have the high ground now." He boasted.

Anakin sighed and disengaged his lightsaber. "Enough of this!" He then threw his lightsaber into the lava. "I am not going to fight you."

Kenshin looked at Anakin in disbelief. "If you don't fight me then you will die."

"If the Force wills it, yes." Anakin replied, his face void of any emotion.

Jumping off of the rock formation, Kenshin approached Anakin with his ignited lightsaber pointed at Anakin's throat. "You wouldn't let me kill you. You still have the Force to wield as a weapon."

"I won't fight you." Anakin repeated, looking Kenshin square in the eyes. "Go ahead and strike, I won't defend myself."

Uncertainty flickered in Kenshin's eyes as he moved his lightsaber closer to Anakin's throat. He watched as Anakin closed his eyes, as if his life was not about to end. With a loud scream of anger, Kenshin Force pushed Anakin into the wall of the cavern.

Anakin's back connected with the wall hard, literally knocking the breath out of him. He fell to the ground in a heap and stifled a groan. Resisting the urge to reach for the Force to ease the pain, Anakin listened to the sound of Kenshin's footsteps as he approached.

"Fight me!" Kenshin yelled, kicking Anakin hard in the side. When Anakin did not respond Kenshin pushed Anakin over and grasped his neck. "I said fight me!"

Again Anakin resisted the urge to defend himself, even as the air was squeezed away from him.

Kenshin's frustration grew and he withdrew his hands to instead kick Anakin in the side a couple of times. "Why won't you fight me?!" He screamed.

Combined with regaining his breath and with shooting pain in his side, Anakin could only emit gasping coughs.

Kicking Anakin back onto his stomach, Kenshin grabbed Anakin's hair and yanked his head up. "Why don't you at least defend yourself?!" Kenshin yelled. Sweat beaded and dripped down his face, his eyes were wild as he released Anakin and, using the Force, flung Anakin into the air and right into the opposite wall. Breathing heavily, Kenshin slowly made his way to Anakin's bruised and battered body.

Anakin's head impacted the wall this time, knocking him out cold.

Kenshin stormed over to Anakin, but halfway there time stood still and when time resumed again, Kenshin fell to his knees. A shudder ran through his entire body and his blood pounded in his ears as he touched his forehead to the hot ground and wept.

Shivering from an inward cold, Kenshin looked up in time to see a small, prism-shaped, gray stone floating in front of him. The next thing Kenshin knew he was pressed against the wall of the cavern and searing pain was running through him. His pain filled eyes managed one last glimpse of the stone that was now glowing red before he shut his eyes and cried out as the pain became unbearable.

Anakin groggily opened his eyes as Kenshin's screams reverberated throughout the cavern. He crawled onto all fours, wincing as his side throbbed from several cracked ribs. He touched the back of his head and then brought it back to look at it and saw blood on his fingertips.

Drawing on the living Force to sooth his pain and refresh his strength, Anakin stood, slightly hunched, supporting his left side with one arm and looked to where the screams were originating. What in the Force was that?

A couple of meters away was a glowing red stone that was somehow the cause of Kenshin's pain. Kenshin himself was pinned against the wall of the cavern, his face contorted with pain, smoke pouring off of his clothes.

Making a quick decision, Anakin raced at the stone, using the Force to temporarily numb the pain in his side and leapt at the stone.

The stone whirled around and backlashed at Anakin with such intensity that Anakin was tossed back into the air and this time landed right near the lava bed.

The force of the impact was enough to break some more of Anakin's already bruised and fractured ribs. A sharp, agonizing pain from one lung took his breath away, and after a few harsh gasps Anakin suddenly lay still, oblivious to the lava creeping up near his legs.

Kenshin, meanwhile had fallen to the ground after Anakin had distracted the odd stone and was slowly recovering. Still breathing raggedly, Kenshin looked up to see that the stone had disappeared and that Anakin laid precariously close to the stream of lava.

With protesting joints, Kenshin stumbled over to Anakin and knelt beside him, checking his pulse after turning him over onto his back. "Anakin?" He called in a weak voice when he couldn't find his pulse. Kenshin probed Anakin's presence with the Force and felt nothing. Panic filled Kenshin's eyes and voice as he called out again. "Anakin, wake up!"

The cavern began to shake and rocks fell from the ceiling to the ground. Kenshin shielded Anakin's body with his own until the quake subsided, and then, with trembling legs, Kenshin lifted Anakin over his back and headed to the mouth of the cavern.

Another quake hit, sending Kenshin and Anakin's body tumbling to the ground. A large chunk of rock fell in front of the exit, blocking all the natural light. Kenshin coughed from the dust of the rocks, laying on the ground as the ground shuddered again.

Kenshin saw Anakin's body not to far away and not much further away was the stream of lava, rising fast. He attempted to rise, but he fell as his limbs failed to support him. Closing his eyes in defeat, Kenshin whispered. Forgive me."

With one last violent quake, the whole cavern collapsed, burying them in a tomb of rock and lava.

In the Force were heard loud cries of anguish and protest, heard by none. Heard by the Force.

* * *

It took nearly five hours to revive the Jedi and to calm the younglings down, by that time Padme and the other non-Jedi were worn out. Drengin had clung to Padme the whole time, refusing to leave her side. After Padme changed shifts with one of the Senate office clerks on watching the children, Padme took Drengin to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Drengin stated when Padme asked what he would like to eat from the selections.

Padme looked down at the boy who clung tightly to her skirt and smiled. "You haven't eaten at all today. Would you like to have some blue milk?"

Drengin shook his head no and buried his face in her skirt.

Knowing that Drengin would have to eat eventually, Padme got an extra glass of milk just in case Drengin changed his mind and headed over to an empty table. When she sat down, Drengin crawled on top of her lap and laid his head on her chest, never once loosing his grip on her.

"It doesn't look like he is going to leave you any time soon." Winona commented as she sat across from Padme with her own tray of food.

"It wasn't an ordinary nightmare the children had." Padme explained. "I also think that it's because it may be related to Anakin which is why Drengin is having a harder time then the others adjusting."

Winona chewed thoughtfully on a piece of vegetable. "Have you had any of the Jedi healers who are back on duty take a look at him?"

"Yes, and they said that he wasn't in any form of shock." Padme responded.

She looked down at Drengin who had fallen asleep. "I think he just needs the comfort from someone he knows right now."

Winona shrugged. "Well, I'm no expert on children."

Padme, brushed Drengin's bangs away from his forehead and watched him sleep. "Is anyone ever an expert?"

"Well, from what I have seen here today, I suppose not. I find it interesting that only those fifteen years and younger had the nightmares while all the others fainted from intense pain."

"I wonder how many other Jedi were affected. Do you think the Sith were affected too?" Padme asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know." Winona admitted.

* * *

Darth Redav stood near the edge of the roof of the Sith Temple, staring out into the darkness that was lit with light that came from buildings and speeders. His black cloak billowed behind him as a sharp wind blew. Redav's face was a mask that revealed no emotion and his eyes were dark, dark and piercing.

The Dark Side flowed strongly in him, filling Redav with its power. He stretched out with the Force, drawing more of the dark energy to him. Once he had feared the darkness, but no more. Fear is a stepping stone to the Dark Side, but he had not joined the darkness in fear. He accepted the darkness, let it fill him with its power.

The ripping of the Force had passed, painfully, but it had passed. No Sith had remained unaffected. Redav had accepted the pain, but it still had been to much to handle, to much to control.

A smile crept onto Redav's face, a smile that would cause even a strong man to shiver at the sight. The Chosen had faced their trial. If the Force was merciful, then they had survived. If not, then all hope was lost.

_Reeft is dead. A pity that I couldn't have been there myself. He was weak, if only he had been stronger to do what had to be done. Death is far better than surrendering to the Dark Side. Hm._ Obi-Wan walked along the edge of the roof, the night sounds of Coruscant sounding far away.

_Garen did his service well. A pity he had to die, but it was necessary. Garen's death was enough to trick Bruck into leaving the Temple. Bruck, loyal to the core, it was a shame to have to do what I did. So loyal, yet I know he never could have done it. For to hear and to promise is so much easier than carrying out the deed. If he had stayed then he would have died. Was I foolish to make him promise to do something that I knew he would never survive? Of course not. It was more of a warning than anything else._

Redav stopped walking and gazed back out into the night. _Do you object Master? _He cocked his head, listening. He could feel the restlessness of the Force, the agitation that was left behind by the rip. _Yes, you do. I know you are watching, along with hundreds of others in the realm beyond. You can hear my thoughts as clearly as if I were speaking them aloud._

Sitting down in a meditative position, Redav didn't meditate. Instead, he just sat. _For now, Obi-Wan sleeps until the time is right. He is not dead, just asleep. Reeft was already dead. It was Reeft's shadow that was destroyed. Obi-Wan's soul is safe, the darkness will not get it. I am the Shadow, I will fight the darkness as a shadow and destroy the beasts that seek to destroy the Chosen. The Sith will not ally theirselves with them, I will not allow it. I am the Shadow. I am a Chosen. I will bring peace and light through any means I can._

* * *

Two days later the _Red Blaze_ returned to the Jedi Temple. Those who were not seriously injured were immediately taken before the Council.

After Nev-Kwellen had given his report, the Council dismissed him and he decided to just wander around the Temple. Coincidently, as he passed the main hanger bay, he spotted Raven about to board a ship. Going against his immediate instinct to avoid her, Nev-Kwellen instead ran toward her. "Hey Raven! Where are you going?"

Raven paused halfway up the ramp and slowly turned around to face him. "I'm leaving."

"I know that but where?" Nev-Kwellen asked, _And why do I even care?_

"Somewhere far away from you." She paused as she considered what she would say next. "I have accepted an apprenticeship under a Master Healer at one of the other Temples."

Nev-Kwellen looked down at his feet as he replied. "Oh." He looked back up at her, his heart hammering hard in his chest. "I…I will miss you."

Raven snorted in disbelief and turned around to continue up the ramp. "Well, I won't miss you."

"Fine! Then I won't miss you either!" Nev-Kwellen snapped at her and angrily turned away and made his way out of the hanger, missing the look that Raven sent his way.

* * *

Woren soon found himself the last person in the room with the six Council members, and he took a deep breath before presenting his report. "Masters. Ten years ago, after Obi-Wan, Bruck, and Garen left on the unofficial mission, Obi-Wan contacted me. He wanted me to investigate his suspicions about Reeft possible being a Sith. So Master Dooku, Master Jinn, Healer Bant, and I formed a plan that would unmask the Sith presence in the Temple, whether the Sith was Reeft or not. Dooku made a private trip to Kamino where he had a clone made of him and three years ago we planted the clone in the Temple. Dooku was able to use his bond with the clone to give directions and see events as they happened in the Temple. When Dooku's clone was killed, Dooku was able to get the proof needed that Reeft was indeed a Sith lord.

All the proof you need is on the datapad I have handed over to the Council. If you wish to know whether I am still in contact with Obi-Wan, the answer is no. Obi-Wan severed are bond before we arrived on Mustafar."

Plo Koon studied Woren as he asked. "Where is Dooku now?"

"I do not know. All I know is that he has a personal mission." Woren replied.

"Why did you involve your padawan in this undercover mission?" Adi Gallia questioned.

"I felt that since he was new and is familiar in the Sith arts, that his presence would enable a better chance at capturing the Sith intruder without alerting the Sith that we were on to him."

"Evaluate your report we will." Yoda told him with a nod.

Yarael Poof added. "For now, confined to the Temple you and your Padawan are until the Council deems otherwise."

Woren managed to keep a straight face as he bowed, showing his submission to their verdict, and then left the Council room.

* * *

"When's Anakin coming back?" Drengin asked as Padme tucked him into bed

"Soon." Padme answered, smoothing back his hair.

Drengin snuggled under the covers, all the while keeping his eyes on Padme. "I want him to come back now."

Padme smiled and kissed his forehead. "I do too, but we must be patient."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Drengin asked.

"If you want me to." Padme responded.

Drengin gave a long yawn and closed his eyes. "Tired."

After dimming the lights, Padme kept a silent vigil over Drengin until she eventually fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Bruck quietly entered his Master's recovery room and took a seat beside Xanatos' bedside. He examined his Master's sleeping features, drinking in the sight of his Master.

Xanatos shifted a tiny bit on the cot and then opened his eyes as he awoke from his slumber. "You're safe."

"I'm sorry I awakened you Master." Bruck apologized, silently berating himself.

"You didn't." Xanatos replied with a smile. "Yoda informed me of the events that had transpired on Mustafar. I am glad you are safe and well."

Bruck shrugged, "It was nothing a few hours in the bacta tank couldn't take care of." He replied humorously. He suddenly became serious as he continued. "I'm worried about Kenshin and Anakin. No one who came back from Mustafar knows what happened to them, or why they may have been the cause for the massive disturbance in the Force. It's been two days now and they have not contacted any of the Jedi. I have searched the Force, but I can not feel their presences."

Xanatos sent Bruck calming waves of the Force to him as he spoke. "Have faith in the Force. Perhaps there is a reason why they can not be found."

"Are you saying that they might be."

Xanatos cut him off before Bruck could continue with his line of though. "Nothing is certain. Always in motion the future is Yoda says."

Bruck sighed and shook his head. "I just can't get the feeling that something bad has happened to them out of my mind."

Xanatos closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force, seeking the presences of Kenshin and Anakin, but instead found nothing. Deciding to change the subject, Xanatos asked, "What has the Council decided about your sentence? Yoda wouldn't tell me."

"I am to remain in the Temple for the duration of your recovery and I also have to aid you in your recovery. The Council has also decreed that I have to attend sessions with each of the Council members and that once you are well you may decide if I am ready for the trials or not."

"That sounds reasonable." Xanatos responded as he opened his eyes to look at Bruck. Do you agree with their decision?"

Bruck nodded. "I accept their sentence. It's punishment enough if I am going to have to endure Master Yoda's stew whenever I meet with him."

Xanatos chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling. "From certain points of view. Now you better get to bed, you look tired."

"Yes Master." Bruck nodded and stood up. "Sleep well, Master."

"You too, Padawan mine." Xanatos replied and watched Bruck leave the room before closing his eyes and resuming his sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

A week later, as the inhabitants of the Temple slept, a ship made a quiet landing in the hanger bay. Slowly, the ramp lowered and a brown cloaked figure emerged out of the ship and down the ramp. The cloaked figure was joined by another cloaked person and together they silently made their way out of the hanger and through the Temple's corridors.

/Do you think they sensed us?/

/With our shielding? I doubt it./

They continued on their way until they came to Kenshin's quarters. Using the Force, the elder of the two slid the door open without a sound and quietly, like wraiths, entered the room.

They sensed two occupants in the quarters, two who were immediately familiar to the elder of the cloaked men.

/I was hoping that she would be here./

/Patience, Kenshin. If she truly loves you, then she will come./ Anakin walked around the couch and looked down at Padme, peacefully sleeping. /Go get some rest, I am sure we will be having many visitors in the morning once they sense that we have returned./ Anakin told him, removing his hood.

Kenshin nodded and headed to his room while Anakin continued to watch Padme.

Anakin walked closer to her and knelt down beside her, tenderly stroking her cheek. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips, causing Padme to stir in her sleep. "A bed would be a lot more comfortable, my love."

Padme stilled, and her eyes fluttered open just as Anakin turned the lights up so that she could see him and at the same time not be blinded by the lights. "Anakin, you're back!" She sat up and Anakin moved to sit by her and they embraced in a hug. "You were gone so long. I was worried."

Anakin smiled, kissing the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm back now. No need to worry."

Padme's smile grew even wider and she breathed in deeply of Anakin's scent. "I missed you, so did Drengin. He's been asking when you would be returning for days now."

"Was he fine after I left?" Anakin asked concerned.

"He cried himself to sleep, but he was fine the next morning." She paused before adding, "Two days after you left all the children, for some reason, had a terrible nightmare, and all the Jedi over fifteen had fallen unconscious from an unknown source of pain. No one will tell me exactly why that happened, but I'm assuming that it was related to the Force somehow."

Anakin frowned as he took in this information. "Is everyone okay now?"

Padme nodded. "Everyone seems to have recovered. Drengin, however has not been doing well. After I had awakened him from the nightmare he has been clinging to me ever since. He barely eats and he doesn't seem to be interested in anything. I took him to the Healers, but they couldn't find anything wrong with him accept that he was extremely withdrawn."

"Sounds familiar." Anakin responded, mostly to himself. "I don't think he'll mind if I wake him up."

Padme smiled as she moved away so that Anakin could stand up. "I'll let you two be alone then. I'll fix a snack for Drengin if he decides that he is hungry after seeing that you have returned."

Anakin smiled. "Good idea." Leaving the living area, Anakin slipped into the spare bedroom and made his way over to the bed. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed and then just watched as Drengin slept. After a few minutes had past, Anakin lowered his mental shields a little more so that Drengin could sense him and carefully brushed against Drengin's mind.

Sleepy eyes blinked open and then closed. Seconds later Drengin's eyelids shot open and he sat up with a start. "Anakin?"

Anakin turned the lights on with the Force enough so that Drengin could see him and smiled. "Yes, it's me young one."

"Anakin!" He exclaimed loudly in a happy voice. All thoughts of sleep fled Drengin's mind as he untangled himself from his covers and sat on Anakin's lap and hugged him. "I missed you."

Anakin hugged him back and answered. "I missed you, too."

Tears escaped Drengin's eyes as he clung to Anakin, afraid that it was only a dream and that if he let go then Anakin would disappear.

"It's all right Drengin, I'm really here. There is no need to cry." Anakin told Drengin in a soothing voice.

Drengin nodded but did not relinquish his hold.

While rocking Drengin, Anakin remembered a faint memory of a song his mother had sung to him when he was no older then Drengin was now. "Dry your tears and smile bright, for the sun will shine again. Yes the sun will shine again, chasing away the gloom. Chasing away the gloom. The flowers in the field will bloom and the birds will sing. And the birds will sing. The sun has chased the shadows away, the sun has chased the shadows away the birds do sing. Come and join in the song, come and join in the song, come and join in the song as the birds sing with joy."

/You sing?/ Came Kenshin's astonished voice across their bond.

Anakin mentally chuckled. /Rarely and to a select few. Go to sleep./

Kenshin let out an amused mental chuckle before doing as Anakin said.

"That was beautiful." Padme commented as she entered the room with a small plate of cut pieces of fruit.

Anakin blushed as Drengin moved his head to look at Padme. "I…well…"

Padme laughed, a sweet sound to Anakin's ears. "You don't need to try to explain." She assured him, making him blush even further. "Would you like a snack Drengin?"

Drengin eyed the plate of food in Padme's hands, his stomach rumbling in response. "Okay." Moving so that his back was against Anakin's chest.

Padme sat down on the bed beside them and held out the fruit to Drengin who instantly took one and began chewing on it.

"Don't eat to fast, you don't want an upset stomach." Anakin cautioned.

Drengin nodded, content on sucking on the piece of fruit in his hand.

Once Drengin had polished off the rest of the fruit on the plate, he curled up contently on Anakin's lap and closed his eyes. "I had a bad dream."

"Yes, Padme told me. Are you all right now?" Anakin asked.

"You're back, I feel better now." Drengin responded in a low voice as he began to drift off to sleep.

Anakin and Padme tucked Drengin back into bed, gave him a goodnight kiss, turned off the light and left the room.

Anakin went straight to the couch to sit down while Padme returned the plate to the kitchen. When Padme came back into the living area, she saw that Anakin was deep in thought. "May I ask what you're thinking about?"

Anakin looked at Padme, a weak smile tugging at his lips. "You could." His face turned somber as she sat next to him. "I think I know where Drengin's and the other children's nightmares came from. I wish I could have kept it from them. They did not deserve that kind of nightmare. I…I was the cause of their nightmares."

Padme placed her hand under Anakin's chin and turned his face to face hers. "No one has control over what nightmares children get."

"But this was different." Anakin protested, taking Padme's hands into his own. "Force sensitive children are more susceptible to more than just nightmares while they sleep. Their nightmare was because of me, if I hadn't been dueling Kenshin then the nightmares wouldn't have happened!"

"Anakin, stop it!" Padme admonished him. "It is over, it is done. It is no use blaming yourself over something that you couldn't prevent! Nightmares happen, you are not responsible, do you understand? You are not responsible!"

Anakin numbly nodded, sensing that she was right. "Still, they never should have suffered through that nightmare."

Padme rubbed soothing circles on his back as Anakin drew on the Force for comfort and released his negative emotions into the Force. After a couple of minutes had passed, Anakin looked back at Padme and asked. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

"Not that I recall." Padme answered with a smile.

Moving his head forward, Anakin kissed Padme fully on the lips and then murmured against her ear. "Well, I do."

Anakin's soft, warm breath against her ear caused Padme to shudder in delight. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Anakin admitted. His hands still clasped around hers, Anakin looked into Padme's milky brown eyes, her presence like a shining, soothing beacon to him. "Padme…I…" _Should I ask her now? Is it to soon? What if she says no?_ Anakin swallowed hard as Padme waited for him to continue. "I was thinking…well…what I would like to say is." Padme gave Anakin's hands an encouraging squeeze as he finally blurted out his question. "Padme Naberrie, will you marry me?"

Padme's heart leapt in her chest and joy shined on her face. "Yes, Anakin, yes I will marry you."

Anakin passionately kissed Padme and she returned the kiss in the same way, tears of joy running down her face.

The next morning, Anakin woke on the couch to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Smiling, Anakin put on his shirt and walked into the kitchen to see Padme setting the table. "Good morning, beautiful." He said as he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

Padme set the last plate down and then turned her head to kiss him on the lips. "Good morning to you, too."

Anakin released her so that Padme could take care of the eggs frying in the pan and went to the cooling unit to get some juice. Just as he turned around with the juice in his hand, Drengin came barreling into the kitchen and gave him a hug and then ran over to Padme to do the same.

"Good morning." Drengin finally said as he sat down in a seat at the table.

Anakin chuckled and poured Drengin some juice. "How are you feeling this morning, Drengin?"

"Better." Drengin responded, taking a sip of the dark purple juice.

"I'm happy to hear that." Anakin responded as he finished pouring the juice into the rest of the cups.

Padme carried the pan of eggs over to the table and put an egg on all of the plates plus a piece of fried sausage. "Is Kenshin going to join us?" Padme asked.

"He's still sleeping. I suppose I should wake him." /Are you hungry?

Breakfast is ready./

A tired mental voice replied. /Hungry yes, want to get up, no./

Anakin snorted and, concentrating on the Force, managed to shove Kenshin out of bed.

/Yow!/

Anakin chuckled and dug his fork into his fried eggs. "He's coming."

Padme shook her head in silent amusement and sat down across from Anakin.

Anakin looked at Padme with a questioning look and she nodded in response.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin looked at Drengin. "Drengin, how would you feel if Padme and I were to marry?"

Drengin took a sip of his juice, looked at Padme and then Anakin before answering. "Why ask me?"

"I want to make sure that you're comfortable with the idea, that's all." Anakin responded.

Drengin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind."

Padme touched Drengin's hand, causing him to look at her. "We also discussed another important matter last night. Drengin, how would you like to be officially adopted into our family?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Drengin looked at Padme and Anakin interchangeably for a few seconds before managing to say. "Adopt…me? Really?"

Anakin and Padme nodded, watching Drengin's face light up even more.

Drengin left his seat and hugged Anakin and then ran to the other side of the table to hug Padme. "Yes, I would love that."

Padme hugged Drengin as Kenshin walked into the kitchen.

"Did I miss something?" Kenshin asked, sensing the happiness that filled the entire room.

Smiling, Anakin motioned to an empty seat. "Sit down and we'll tell you."

Kenshin complied and got to hear a very long account from a very happy and excited Drengin.

* * *

Winona knocked on the door of Kenshin's quarters that were presently being occupied by Padme and Drengin and patiently waited for a response. Padme called for her to enter and Winona did, almost dropping a stack of datapads when she saw Kenshin.

Standing in the small hallway, Kenshin remained motionless as they simply stared at each other.

Padme squeezed passed Kenshin and took the datapads from Winona. "Thanks for bringing these over. I probably should just move my whole office to the Temple."

"Yeah." Winona said in a distracted voice.

Seeing that Kenshin and Winona needed some time to themselves, Padme squeezed back past Kenshin and went into the spare room where Anakin was meditating and Drengin was getting ready to head to classes.

"I've missed you." Kenshin said in almost a whisper.

Crossing her arms, Winona studied Kenshin's face. The minutes dragged slowly by until she finally spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I had been feeling for a long time." Kenshin responded, sincerity in his voice.

A small smile teased the ends of her lips as she took a step forward. "No more hiding?"

"No more hiding." Kenshin repeated.

A couple of more steps and Winona embraced Kenshin, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks. "I missed you, too. I was worried when you did not return for so long."

Kenshin returned her hug, breathing in her scent. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." She stepped away from him and turned to leave.

"Winona." Kenshin called to her. "Will you have supper with me tonight?"

Pausing, her hand near the door, she answered. "Let me think about it."

Sensing that this was as far as he would get, Kenshin replied. "I will wait then."

Winona smiled, palmed the door open and left.

* * *

Tru finally finished sorting through his Master's belongings, keeping only a few things. It had been hard for him to enter their quarters when he had returned to the Temple, Harder still to enter his Master's room, and even harder to go through his stuff. It did not surprise Tru at all that it took as long as it did.

Tru kept a holopicture in which Reeft had been a young child, Reeft's work tools, and a small box of things that he had found stuffed in the far reaches of his former Master's closet that contained things from Reeft's childhood. "I'll remember the child you once were Master."

Tears ran down his cheeks and he couldn't help but wonder if there could have been some way to turn his Master back to the light. _I can't stay here. There are to many memories._ Making a decision, Tru went for the comm unit and contacted the Council to ask them to send him to one of the other Temples.

Sensing that Anakin had returned along with Kenshin, Tru also wrote a quick message to Anakin so that Anakin would know that he was safe and why he was leaving.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin and Kenshin managed to sneak themselves all the way to the Council Chamber. Anakin asked the surprised padawan at the reception desk if anyone was in with the Council at the moment and she shook her head no.

Anakin and Kenshin gently Force pushed the massive doors of the Council room open and, side by side in equal stride, they walked to the center of the room and bowed.

All the Council members looked at Anakin and Kenshin in amazement as Anakin and Kenshin uncloaked their Force presence that now shone like newly born twin suns.

The time that Anakin and Kenshin had spent away from the Temple had changed them tremendously. Their light was so pure, like they had never been tainted by darkness. Eyes once filled with conflicting emotions were now clear as glass. They walked straight and sure, carrying with them a commanding yet caring presence. The Force embraced them like a mother caring for her young.

Mace, who had been newly elected onto the council, was the first to speak. "Welcome back."

"Good to see you both safe it is." Yoda added.

Yaddle smiled at them from her seat as she spoke. "Passed a difficult trial both of you have had. Matured a lot in the Force I sense."

"Yes, Master." Anakin responded. "Yet there is so much more to learn, more trials to face."

"The darkness is growing nearer. The Sith are preparing." Kenshin informed them. "Master Yoda, with the Council's permission, I propose that three representatives of the Orcin Council be placed on this Council."

"What is your reasoning for this request?" Adi Gallia asked.

"The Orcin are being trained for a threat other then the Sith and this has unfortunately created tension between the Jedi. If representatives are placed on the Jedi Council, I believe the rift will be mended and that we will be able to work together." Kenshin answered.

Mace leaned forward, his palms together, fingertips resting under his chin. "What is this other threat that you speak of?"

Anakin took over from here. "We believe the threat will come from the unknown regions and that there is a possibility that an alliance may be formed between them and the Sith."

"Serious this is, discuss this we will." Yoda replied. "Summon both of you later with our answer we will."

"Thank you, Masters." Kenshin told them.

Anakin and Kenshin simultaneously bowed their heads and then left.

Kenshin parted ways with Anakin and simply walked down the many corridors of the Temple until he found himself entering one of the training rooms.

He entered to see Qui-Gon teaching a group of younglings a new kata.

Qui-Gon sensed Kenshin's presence and was astonished to how bright and pure it felt. He told the younglings to take a break and relax and then walked over to Kenshin. "You've returned. There's something different about you."

Kenshin nodded. "My time away from the Temple has changed me, for the better."

Qui-Gon smiled and motioned Kenshin to sit down on a bench near the door. Sitting down next to Kenshin, Qui-Gon continued. "I want to apologize about how I had treated you." Kenshin began to open his mouth in protest, but Qui-Gon's firm gaze shut him up. "I let my feelings and memories of the past cloud my judgment and for that I'm sorry. As your father's mentor, I should have been a guiding hand for you instead of ignoring you. I'll understand if you can't forgive me right now, I'll understand if you can't…"

Kenshin interrupted Qui-Gon before he could say more. "I forgive you Qui-Gon."

The smile appeared again on Qui-Gon's face as he felt a heavy burden lift from him. "Thank you." Qui-Gon's eyes drifted to the younglings, checking to see if they were staying out of trouble and then looked back at Kenshin. "I know this is a little late, but, would you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan?"

For a moment Kenshin was at a loss for words and then he finally managed to respond. "It is I who would be honored…Master."

The new Master/Padawan team then headed over to the younglings together to finish instructing them.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen lay down in Raven's secret place in one of the many gardens and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet.

"Evy?"

Eyelids flying open, Nev-Kwellen found himself face to face with Asha.

"What are you doing out of the Healers ward?" He asked as he scrambled to get away from her only to find himself backed into a corner.

"All better." Asha responded with a wide smile.

"I can see that." Nev-Kwellen remarked, trying to get around her only to have her cling to his tunic.

Asha shook her head, her curly, short hair flying. "I want to play."

"Go find someone your age to play with." Nev-Kwellen replied, looking back at her.

Crawling out of the hideout, Nev-Kwellen stood up to find himself face to face with one of the Crèche workers.

"Thanks for finding Asha, she can be a handful." Torrina remarked. A thoughtful look crossed her face as she saw how Asha clung to Nev-Kwellen.

"Raven usually watches her, but she left to go finish her training. Would you mind helping to watch Asha? All you have to do is play with her for a few hours during the day and make sure she goes to bed at night."

Nev-Kwellen was about to say no when Asha tugged on his pant leg and he looked down to see Asha's hazel eyes sparkling with tears and her lower lip trembling. "Sure." _Blast it! Why did I say that? Ack! I didn't mean to say that!_

"Thanks." Torrina replied with a relieved look on her face. If you'll stop by later, I will have a datapad of her schedule to give to you."

"Okay." Nev-Kwellen numbly replied. _These Jedi are messing around with my mind._

* * *

Five days later, Anakin and Padme were married in a ceremony outside of the Temple. Kenshin was Anakin's best man and Winona and Maya were Padme's bridesmaids. Kitster got the honor of giving Padme away to Anakin and Drengin got to be the ring bearer. The Jedi and Orcin Council were also present along with many other Jedi and non-Jedi. Yoda performed the ceremony and also declared Anakin to be a full Jedi Knight, much to Anakin's surprise and delight.

Anakin and Padme kissed in the radiant glow of the sunset, sealing their commitment to each other and opening a door to a new and exciting path.

**To Be Continued in**

**Attack Of The Sith**


End file.
